Austin and Ally My Episodes
by KP1703
Summary: Here are a some episodes that I have created full of Humor, Romance and most of all the Friendship between the four friends. I hope you like them. My first Fanfic! Don't be decieved by the genres there will be lots of Auslly in this. Please Read on! :)
1. Chapter 1

**Episode 1: Birthdays and Blind Dates**

**Hi everyone, I am sooooo excited about these episodes. I decided to write this fanfic because I LOVE Austin and Ally but I don't have disney channel anymore. (I rely on youtube) These are a few episode Ideas that have always been in my head. Hope you like them please review. I am fine with honest critisism if you have any just don't be TOO harsh please. I don't own A&A. Now read on!**

It was the day before Ally's sixteenth birthday but no one had remembered, not even her dad. He was at a convention for the day and Ally was stuck looking after Sonic Boom which was full of customers. Apparently there was a new movie coming out which was a musical, so all the crazy fans wanted to buy instruments for the stars to autograph.

"Austin, Dez! Stop filling the trumpets with CREAM!" Ally shouted, angrily, across the room from where Dez and Austin were excitedly filling the trumpets with whipped cream. She turned back to her customer.

"Here is your change sir, sorry about the delay," She said quickly.

"Hey guys, guess who got a job at Chris's Crazy Candy Store? Trish said walking into the store. She was wearing a huge Rainbow candy bar costume with multicoloured leggings, complete with a rainbow coloured headband that actually had a real chocolate bar sticking out of it.

"I dunno who? Dez asked.

"Ally did Dez, Ally did." Trish said sarcastically while rolling her eyes.

"Well congratulations Ally! I am sooo happy that you got a new job!" Dez said rushing over to the counter where Ally was.

"Not Ally Dez!" Trish said.

"Who then, Austin? You didn't tell me you had a new job Austin.

"Me you DOOF!" Trish shouted.

"You what?" Dez asked confused.

Trish sighed hoplessly and shook her head. She then walked towards Ally who was with some more customers.

"Yes maam I will get your change," She said to one of them.

"No we don't sell shoes here sir," She said to another.

"Here are your bagpipes miss," she said to the next one.

Suddenly Nelson walked into Sonic Boom wearing a wide crumpet costume. He accidentally knocked over a drum kit and a set of guitars while walking in, which just made Ally's frustration worse.

"Hey Ally, I'm here for my crumpet lesson!" he said. She stared at him blankly.

"Nelson it's a trumpet lesson, not a crumpet lesson," she said while handing a customer some change.

"Aw Narts!" Nelson exclaimed."Do you know how hard it was to stop hitting people with this on the bus?" He turned and knocked down another drum kit while leaving. All four of them stared at the awkward boy.

"Hey Ally maybe you should take a break, you look like your really frustrated or something." Austin said to her, noticing sweat running down her cheeks and her red face.

"Whaaaaaaaaaat? I don't need a break Austin, I'm totally fine, in fact I'm more than totally fine, I'm the queen of fine, I'm the king of fine, I'm the-"

"Ally stop talking you have a customer," Austin said to stop her endless chatter.

"Excuse me can I-" The customer started.

"OH GET YOUR OWN CHANG-! She began until she realized who the customer was.

"D-D-D-Da-Dallas?" She stuttered.

"Hi Ally, are you okay?"

"yeah I'm fine, I'm more than fine, I'm totally more than fine, I'm-"

"Ally," Austin whispered to stop her talking way too much.

"Sorry," she said, and mouthed a quick thank you to Austin. He smiled.

"I wanted to come by to see you later aswell but I'm stuck washing the car again it's the wors- " He said

"I can wash your car for you!" she interrupted. Austin, Trish and Dez all shook their heads as their best friend had failed to properly talk to Dallas once again.

"You would? Thanks!" he replied." Well I'd better get back to work, see you later Ally!"

"Not if your eyes are CLOSED! HA HA HA HA HA HA H HHHH hhhh" Ally stopped laughing as she noticed that Dallas was gone and everyone was staring at her. Awkward! she thought to herself.

"Hey ALLY!" Dez shouted.

She turned to answer him only to find that the next second she was covered in whipped cream. Dez had blown one of the cream filled trumpets in her face for no particular reason.

"AHHHHHHH! DEZ! AHHHHHHHH" she screamed. She had had enough, all this stress of running the store while her dad was at a 'how to get rich quick' convention was getting to her. All these customers pestering her, having another embarassing conversation with Dallas and getting cream in her face was all too much to handle. But the worst part was, none of her best friends remembered her birthday! She needed some relaxation time to hersef. She quickly grabbed her book and dashed out of Sonic Boom.

"Aw poor Ally all this frustration with the store, her birthday right around the corner, and this song writing pressur-" started Dez.

"WHAT! HER BIRTHDAY! WHEN IS IT! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US DEZ?" Austin and Trish exclaimed in unison.

"Well duh guys it's not that hard to remember!" Dez replied.

"I can't believe that we forgot Ally's birthday. I feel so bad," Austin said while taking the chocolate bar out of Trish's hat and eating it. She glared at him.

"I was saving that for later," said Trish.

"I need food when I feel bad about something," Austin said while cramming the chocolate bar into his mouth.

"Yeah I feel bad too," Trish replied.

"Me three," said Dez.

"But Dez you didn't forget," Austin reminded his ginger friend.

"Oh yeah, I forgot I didn't forget! Isn't that funny!" Dez replied.

Trish walked over to him and blew one of the cream filled trumpets in his face.

"You wont forget that now will you Dez?" Trish said to him.

"Mmmmmm, cream," Dez said licking the cream around his mouth.

"Hey why don't we throw Ally a party for her birthday. What day is it Dez?" Austin asked.

"Tomorow," Dez replied simply while licking some cream off his fingers.

"Tomorow! Austin shouted, suprised at how close it was.

"Well we had better get cracking," Trish said.

"Don't you have to go back to work?" Austin asked.

"Nah I'll just get fired, my 10 minute break ended 4 hours ago," Trish said.

"Okay then, let's get cracking," Austin said.

* * *

**The Next Day at around 5:00pm**

It was the day of Ally's birthday and she decided that since no one remembered, then she would spend it on her own. She got out her face mask set and started to use it. She wrapped a towel in her hair to stop it getting everywhere.

"Leave face mask on for 5 minutes" she said to herself as she read the instructions carefully. She then spread her arms and legs out on her bed and let her head hang off one of the sides gently.

"Ahhhhh!" Trish gasped as she entered Ally's room to find Ally spread wide out on her bed with a green face mask and a towel wrapped in her hair.

"Oh Ally, hahaha what on earth are you doing?" Trish laughed.

"I needed a break from everything, those customers were driving me mad yesterday so I just took the rest of the day off. I spoke to my dad and he said I could have today of aswell you know, because it's my birthday. Oh maybe you don't know," Ally said a little sadly.

"What! it's your birthday today?" said Trish putting on her best fake surprised face. I can't believe I forgot. I am a horrible, horrible friend," She ran over to Ally and hugged her best friend. She is going to be sooooo surprised at the surprise party! Trish thought to herself.

"Well come on then you can't just stay in this room and feel sorry for yourself we have to get you ready for the par- I mean the movies. Me, You, Austin and Dez are going to see a movie in an hour so lets get ready for it. He He He," Trish said, nervously. Ally studied her friend carefully and could tell there was something going on, but it was her birthday today so she just forgot about it.

"Okay I'll get ready," Ally said getting off her big pink bed. She walked over to her wardrobe to pick out some casual wear for the movies until Trish stopped her.

"Wait Ally, I want you to wear this dress," Trish said, handing her a bag with a dress in it. Ally pulled out a beautiful flowing dress. It was strapless and it was pink. It had pink bows going down the middle which stopped at the waist where there was a glittery silver and pink belt. She also noticed a glittery pink and silver bracelet that matched.

"Wow Trish this is beautiful but I can't wear it to the movies, it's way too nice," Ally replied.

"Just trust me," Trish said while putting on a lovely leapord print and purple dress. Trish convinced Ally to do her make up and hair as well. Ally ended up having her hair down in curls a bit curlier than normal with her usual blond highlights at the bottom. She was wearing dangly pink diamond earrings and a necklace to match. Trish had her hair down too in her normal curls with purple feather earrings and a purple heart necklace. They both looked gorgeous.

"Come on we don't want to be late," Trish said to Ally, pulling her out of her room and down the stairs. As they got closer to the exit, Ally noticed Austin and Dez wearing tuxedos. Austin's was with a silver/black suit jacket, a dark purple bow and black jeans instead of trousers which was much more his style. Dez was wearing a yellow suit jacket, an orange bow, green and orange vertical striped trousers and of course, some suspenders which were yellow.

"Wow you guys look great!" Austin said.

"Thanks so do you two" Trish replied, she looked Dez up and down. "Well at least you do Austin."

"HEY!" Dez exclaimed. They all laughed at him.

"So why are we all dressed up to go to the movies guys?" Ally asked suspiciously.

"Er- well um-errr- We- err," all three of them stuttered. Austin quickly held out his hand for Ally to take.

"May I escort you to your ride Miss Allyson? He said, hoping that this would change the subject.

"Sure Austin, and don't call me Allyson!" she replied, and took his hand.

"And may I escort you to your ride Miss Patricia Maria de la Rosa? Dez said to Trish. She whacked him over the head with her handbag.

"OW! Dez cried.

"Never call me that," Trish said simply and walked out.

"Okay," Dez squeaked and followed her.

The four friends headed out and lead Ally to a white limousine.

"You guys! I can't believe this limo is for us! Ally shouted happily.

"And there's more wait till you see the Birthda-" Dez stopped as he noticed the angry glances he was getting from Austin and Trish.

"Sorry I meant B-bi-bl-bir-blin- bil-Blind, that's it your blind date tomorow," Dez said nervously.

"Yeah your blind date hehehe," Trish laughed while angrily glaring at dez for being such a blabber mouth. "We will explain later, lets get in the limo already. Ally looked down and noticed that she was still holding Austin's hand. Austin noticed this too so they quickly pulled their hands away.

"Sorry," Austin said sheepishly.

"It's okay," Ally smiled as they both got into the limo. As the four friends rode happily, Ally wondered about who her blind could be. She hoped it was Dallas, but how would she talk to him without making a fool of herself?

"Guys, who is my blind date for tomorow?" she asked.

"Now if we told you that it wouldn't be a blind date now would it?" Trish said.

"I guess," Ally said a little dissapointed that she would have to wait until tomorow to find out who her blind date was. After a few more minutes of riding in the limo with Dez and Austin making faces to people around them, and the group finally arrived at the destination. They lead Ally to the building where the party was taking place and Ally found herself walking into a dark room.

"Guys, where did you go? Hello? Anyone here?" Ally called out for her friends who had seemed to disappear until suddenly...

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY ALLY!" Everyone in the room shouted

"Oh my gosh! I thought you had all forgotten!" Ally exclaimed. The darkness was gone and the full room was revealed, there were cool music notes hanging everywhere and disco balls all around. There were silver, pink purple and black balloons and musical instruments all over. The walls were different shades of purples, pinks and silvers. It was absolutely stunning!

"Well Trish and Austin di-" Dez began

"DEZ!" Trish and Austin mouthed to him with annoyed faces.

"What Dez means is that, you are very important and you do so many things for us that we wanted to do something for you this time," Austin smiled.

"I know that ever since elementary school that you wanted a 16th birthday where everyone was wearing dresses and tuxedos. You said that you had always dreamed of wearing a pink, flowing, glittery dress, so I hope you like it. Really you have to like it because I paid a fortune for this dress," Trish said happily.

"You have no idea how much this means to me, thank you,"Ally said to her friends with small tears in her eyes. "Group hug!"

They all came together and hugged for a while. Next everyone sang happy birthday to Ally as she cut her four layer chocolate cake which had white chocolate music notes on it. Finally the time came to slow dance and Ally so badly wanted to dance with Dallas. She looked at her friends for support, they were all pointing in Dallas' direction mouthing "Ask him already!"

She finally decided that now was the time to ask him and face her fears.

"Er Dallas, I was wondering if you wanna d-d-da-dance? she asked "It doesn't matter if you can't dance because I can't either!" Ally said, maybe a bit too eagerly. She showed him her signature move, shaking her hands in the air and clapping then shaking her hands up in the air again.

"No thanks, my dancing is waaaay too embarassing! Sorry," Dallas replied and then walked away to the food table.

Ally stood there looking sadly down at the floor.

"Poor Ally,"Austin said

"Austin you have to go dance with her," Trish said quickly.

"But Trish, do you remember last time we danced and I dropped her, at your quinceneara,"

"Yeah but Dez cant do it," they both glanced at Dez who was stuffing his stripy yellow and orange socks with shrimp. Trish smiled triumphantly at Austin with a look that said "I told you so." He quickly walked over to Ally who was still standing in the middle of the dance floor.

"Are you ok Ally?" he asked.

"No. I'm so embarrased, that is the second time Dallas has rejected my offer to dance," Ally replied and began to leave until Austin grabbed her hands.

"Let's dance," he said simply.

"Austin you know I really can't dance," she replied trying to get away, but he wouldn't let her and pulled her into a dancing pose. Before she knew it, she was dancing happily around the room, suprisingly, she didn't even trip.

"See you can dance,"Austin said with an I told you so look on his face. "Okay time for the dip, don't worry you can trust me this time," he said while spinning her out and then in. When he dipped her, she felt that she could really trust him and didn't worry about falling. After a few seconds, an ear piercing scream could be heard throughout all of the room. It was then that Austin was so startled that he lost his grasp of Ally and she fell to the hard floor. It hurt quite a lot, but she didn't really mind because no one was focusing on her little tumble.

"Sorry, you can trust me when someone doesn't scream down my ear." Austin said laughing, while helping her up.

"Ally are you okay?"Trish said rushing over.

"Yeah i'm fine Trish but what just happened?" Ally asked.

They all walked over to the croud, to find Dez lying on the floor right next to a llama. They put two and two together and realized that Dez was the one that had screamed.

"Hi - guys!" Dez said slowly.

"Dez, what happened? Austin asked staring suspiciously at the llama.

"Er well You know that llama I wanted for the entertainment at Ally's party, well he doesn't seem to like me very much. He spat at me and we ended up in a fight. He won as you can see," Dez said glaring at the llama. It spat at Dez's face and made a laughing noise.

"THE NERVE!" Dez shouted and stared angrily at his new enemy. Trish burst out laughing.

"Ha hha you wrest- haha ha ha you wrestled with haha ha a llama haha a- and haha ha ha it WON! Tell me someone got that on camera! TELL ME!"

The rest of them joined in laughing at Dez's defeat.

"This isn't over llama, this isn't over," Dez whispered.

The rest of the night was spent with the four friends chatting, dancing and laughing together. Ally had her dream party which was spent with her best friends what more could she want?

* * *

**The Next day**

Trish, Dez and Austin were all hiding behind a bush near the cell phone accessory cart. They needed to convince Dallas to be Ally's blind date for the evening and only had a few hours until 6:00pm, when Ally would go to her blind date.

"Okay Dez just go out there and ask him if he would like to go in a blind date with a great girl tonight," Trish said.

"But what if he says no, you know I can't handle rejection," Dez whimpered.

"Just go," Trish said pushing him out of the bush so hard that he stopped right in front of Dallas.

"Hey Dez, Your Ally's friend, right?" Dallas said.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Dez screamed his girly scream and ran in the opposite direction. Austin and Trish watched from the bush.

"Ok plan B, Austin you go over there and ask Dallas," Trish said, annoyed at Dez's wimpy exit.

"Why do I have to go?" Austin asked doing his puppy dog eyes.

"Nice try, but those eyes only work on Ally, now go!" Trish said. Austin sighed and stepped out of the bush slowly.

"Hey Dallas," Austin said.

"Hi Austin, your Ally's friend, right?" Dallas asked.

"Yeah, so I was wondering, would you consider, possibly going on a blind date?" Austin asked, hopefully.

"Um I would, but I have to clean the bathroom at my house today, it's the wors-" he started.

"I can do it for you!" Austin blurted out.

"You sound like Ally," Dallas replied.

"Sorry did I say I? I meant Dez, Dez can do it for you!" Austin said quickly.

"Ok what time is the blind date?" Dallas asked.

"6:00," Austin said.

"I'll be there!" Dallas replied.

"Thanks," Austin said and walked back to the bush where Trish was.

"Did it work?" Trish asked hopefully.

"Yeah," Austin said. "On one condition."

"What's that? Please say Dez has to wrestle an alligator!" Trish said.

"No, he just has to clean Dallas' bathroom," Austin replied.

"Awwwwww," Trish moped. "Well I have to go and get Ally ready, See you at the restaurant."

"See you then," Austin replied and rushed away to find Dez.

* * *

**Ally's bedroom at around 5:15pm**

"Trish do you know who my date is going to be?" Ally asked curiously while Trish was carefully painting her fingernails.

"Of course not hehe," Trish lied nervously, as she walked over to Ally's wardrobe and pulled out a dress. It was a white, sleevless summer dress with red, yellow, blue and purple flowers patterned on it. it had a thin, black, lace belt which was wrapped in a bow.

"This is great for warm weather Ally and your date will love it!" Trish said.

"How do you know what he likes Trish?" Ally asked suspiciously. Trish stared at Ally, desperately thinking of something to cover up her little slip up. She noticed a basket of pickles on the dressing table. She quickly grabbed one and stuffed it into Ally's mouth.

"Here you go, I know how much you eat when your nervous," Trish mumbled. "Now let's move onto your hair."

"Okay,"Ally said happily, while her mouth was still full.

* * *

**At the Restaurant 6:10pm**

"Where is Dallas?" Trish asked worriedly. "It's been ten minutes already!"

"I'm sure he will be here," Austin said while eating a piece of bread from the bread basket. They were hiding behing the buffet table, watching Ally wait excitedly for her blind date.

"If he is anything like you Austin, then of course I should be worried," Trish replied.

"And what makes you say that?" Austin asked.

"Well there was the time you were 4 hours late for the movies, the time you were 3 hours late for a team austin meeting, the time you were 2 days late for a concert we went to, the time you were three weeks late for-" Dez said.

"Okay okay I get your point. Hey I've never been three weeks late for something," Austin interrupted.

"Yes you have, when you were born of course," Dez said proudly.

"Only you would think of something like that Dez," Trish sighed.

"I know, how great am I!" Dez laughed. Neither of them replied.

20 more minutes passed and Ally was now sitting slumpily with her hand on her cheek sadly. She was beginning to think that she had been stood up.

"We need to do something!" Trish said panicing now.

"I have an idea, what if I dressed up as a random person and pretended to be Ally's blind date!" Dez said

"I have an even better idea, what if Austin dressed up as a random person and pretended to be Ally's date!" Trish said.

"That works too," Dez replied. "You could wear these sunglasses and this hat." Dez pulled them out of his backpack and handed them to Austin.

"Here go and put on this waitor outfit as well," Trish said and grabbed a waitors outfit off the hook.

"So do you guys think I should do an accent? Austin asked in a very good british accent.

"That's perfect Austin!" Trish said. "Now go over there and make Ally happy!" She pushed Austin out from behind the buffet table.

**(During the date, all of Austin's words are spoken in a British accent.)**

"Hello are you Allyson Dawson?" Austin asked.

Ally looked up at the boy in front of her and instantly felt nervous. This must be my blind date! she thought to herself. I hope he is nice. I feel sooooo nervous, oh my gosh I haven't answered his question, what was it again? Oh yeah it was are you Allyson Dawson? That feels so weird being called Allyson, i think I suit Ally more. Oh my gosh I still haven't answered is question. He must think I am so awkward! Say something Ally! Say something!

"Yeah that's me Allyson Dawson, but you can call me A-A-Ally yeah Ally unless of course you want to call me Allyson, I don't really mind," she blurted out quickly. Uh that was so silly she thought to herself.

"I think I will call you Ally you know, since you think it is weird to be called Allyson," Austin laughed and sat down opposite her.

"Hey how do you know that?" she asked.

"You were thinking out loud," Austin smiled. Ally's face flushed and she looked down. She wanted to chew her hair so badly but that would look very strange.

"Sorry," Ally said

"It's okay," Austin replied. Picking up a menu and handing one to Ally. A waiter suddenly walked up to their table and asked for their order.

"I will have the chicken pot pie please," Ally said.

"Same here," Austin added. The waiter picked up their menus and walked away.

"Hey you never told me your name," Ally asked feeling a bit more relaxed since this guy seemed nice.

"My name? It's well er it B-Bl-Blake, yeah Blake," Austin blurted out.

"So Blake when did you move to America?" Ally asked smiling.

"I was born here," Austin said simply. Ally looked at him with a puzzled look on her face.

"How could you have been born here, you have a british accent," she asked him.

"Did I say born here, I meant moved here last year," Austin replied.

"Oh I see, I have always wanted to visit England, what is it like?" Ally asked. Austin looked through his mind to find an answer. He had never been to England in his entire life but just happened to be amazing at their accent. Before he could answer the waitor brought their food.

"PIE!" Ally shouted, and before her mind could tell her otherwise, her head was down in the pie eating it happily. She suddenly remembered that she was on a date and that he was probably staring at her right at that moment. She looked up and noticed that he was smiling at her and holding out a tissue.

"Thanks," She said and took the tissue. "Sorry about that, it's just that I have been addicted to this pie ever since I started coming here for food." Austin laughed and began to eat his meal as well. They spent hours just getting to know eachother and Austin had just described his personality the complete opposite than it actually was just so Ally wouldn't get suspicious. Their night was coming to an end and they were saying their goodbyes at the door of the restaurant.

"It was really nice meeting you Blake, we have so much in common and I hope that we could possibly do this again," Ally smiled.

"Yeah me too Ally it was so nice meeting you," Austin replied.

It was at that point that Ally began to lean in and her eyes were begining to close. Thoughts flashed through Austin's mind. I can't do this to her, I can't kiss her while she thinks I am someone else, it's not fair but what else can I do?. Austin had no other choice than to lean in too and close his eyes. Their lips were getting closer and closer until...

CRASH! A llama ran into the restaurant and knocked over some of the tables. Austin and Ally pulled away from eachother before they had the chance to kiss and looked around to see what the commotion was.

"ELVIS WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? Dez shouted running after the crazy llama.

"Dez, you still have the llama? Trish asked. "I thought you hated it."

"I did, but we had a little conversation and I decided that he's not so bad after all. So I named him and now he is my pet llama."

"How did you have a conversa-" She stopped mid sentence. "You know what, I'm not even gonna ask."

Austin took this opportunity to get away from the restaurant, he couldn't stop thinking about how Ally would feel if she actually really liked Blake, but then found out it was just him wearing a disguise. She would be heartbroken and probably angry at him for lying to her.

"I guess she never has to find out," he said to himself as he walked home.

* * *

**The next day at Sonic Boom**

"And he was smart and funny and kind and sweet and cute and his accent was adorable and his nose crinkled up everytime he smiled which was sooooo cute and he was gentle and nice and he didn't think I was weird and he likes pickles and-" Ally said dreamily.

"Okay Ally we get it he was WONDERFUL," Trish and Dez said boredly at the same time. Austin walked into Sonic Boom and greeted his friends.

"Hey guys,"

"Hi Austin," Only Dez and Trish Replied. Ally was just staring into space with a dreamy look on her face.

"What's up with Ally?" He asked.

"She's just thinking about her date yesterday," Trish told him.

"Oh" Austin nodded. He clapped his hands in front of Ally face to get her out of her trance.

"Hi Austin," Ally smiled. "Hey your nose crinkles up just like Blake's does."

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat?" Austin, Dez and Trish said nervously at the same time. "That's ridiculous!"

"Yeah I guess your right," Ally said.

"Phew that was close!" Dez whispered to Trish way too loudly. She rolled her eyes and turned back to Ally.

**Well there you go, that was my first episode hope you liked it but it's alright if you didn't. I am going to have at least 18 episodes in this fanfic just to let you know. Be prepared because Austin and Ally don't realize their feelings until later episodes. I wont tell you who realizes first because I want that to be a surprise. There will also be some songs in later episodes. I will try to upload as quickly as possible but writing around 5000 words can take quite a long time so please be patient. The next episode it called Llamas and Line ups.**

**Bye! **

**Krissy xxxx :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Episode 2: Llamas and Line ups**

**Hi everyone! Thank you for the comments, they were really encouraging and made me want to update quicker. Please review this episode aswell but please don't be TOO harsh. I don't own A&A. Now read on! :)**

It was a few days after Ally's birthday and the movie stars had come to the mall. It was packed full of cameras, security guards and most of all, crazy fans that wanted autographs and suvenirs. Sonic Boom was even MORE full this time because more fans had come over the past few days. The place was so full that Ally and Mr Dawson had to get help from Austin, Trish and Dez when helping customers and giving back change.

"Okay Dez she gave me $50 and the flute is only $39.60, give me the change!" Ally said quickly to Dez who was behind the counter.

"Er-erm fifty dollars take away thirty er carry the one erm er minus 60 erm-er EIGHTY SIX BUCKS!" Dez shouted while fiddling crazily with his fingers.

"No Dez, 50 bucks take away $39.60 is not $86," Ally sighed, regretting to put Dez in charge of handling the money.

"Here you go miss, $10.40," Austin smiled and handed the lady change. Ally and Dez looked at him in shock.

"Austin how did you work that out to quickly," Ally asked in amazement.

"Hey I might be terrible at everything else, but I am great at maths," Austin said and picked up a box to carry it upstairs to the storage room.

While Ally and Dez worked the counter and Austin was carrying up the boxes, Trish was scaring the annoying little kids out of the store so it wouldn't be as crouded and noisy. She had got a new job at the monster costume store which was open all year round except for halloween. She had to wear a vampire costume and wear vampire like make up which was just white face powder to make her look pale and fake blood running down the side of her face. Her hair was gelled back and she wore some fake fangs which made all of her words sound muffled

"Thisisthebestjobiveeverhad!" Trish said with a muffled voice while walking over to Ally and Dez who were with some more customers.

"What did you say Trish, I can't understand you with those fake fangs in your mouth," replied Ally.

"Oh," Trish said and removed the fangs. "I said this is the best job I've ever had! I get to scare little kids ALL day mwahahahahaha! She laughed evily.

"Trish that's great!" Dez said while handing a customer the wrong change.

"What, scaring children is wrong Trish," Ally interrupted.

"No I'm with Dez and Trish on this one Ally, you haven't lived until you have scared a little kid," Austin said with a box in his hands.

"Their facial expressions are priceless!" Dez said and all three of them made a scared little kid face.

"You guys are just weird," Ally said while handing a customer the right change and apologizing for Dez's mistake.

"I can't believe that all those little kids got scared because of this fake vampire costume. It's like they're all as stupid as dez, and he didn't even get scared!" Trish laughed.

"Hey the only reason I wasn't scared is because it's an improvement on what you normally look like," Dez said. Austin and Ally gave him a look that said, you shouldn't have just insulted Trish like that.

"Hey Dez do you want to play a game?" Trish asked and smiled wickedly.

"Yay a game!" Dez said excitedly, jumping up and down. "What's it called?"

"It's called hit the dummy with the guitar," Trish said and grabbed one of the guitars off the shelf to hit Dez.

"OW OW! I don't like this game!" Dez shouted while trying to escape from Trish's rath. She chased him up to the practice room while Austin and Ally watched from the counter.

"You get him Trish!" Austin shouted and laughed.

"So Austin what kind of song do you wanna sing for the webcast this week?" Ally asked.

"I don't know, but it has to be a fun song," Austin said excitedly.

"Okay but what type of fun song do you want to do Austin, you have to be more specific," Ally said, but their conversation was interrupted by one of the customers.

"Hey you, I've been waiting for ages to get my chan- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !" the customer screamed. Ally and Austin turned to see why the lady had screamed all of a sudden, the answer soon became clear. There in the middle of Sonic Boom was Dez standing right next to his llama.

"Hi everyone, this is Elvis, he's a bit nervous about meeting you all so please be nice," Dez smiled.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The customers started screaming and rushing out of the store.

"Wow what a bunch of wimps," Austin laughed when they were all gone. "It's just a llama."

"I wonder why they all ran away like that?" Ally said confused.

"Yes my plan worked! This morning I made a fake announcement that there was a killer llama loose in the mall that had the same name as a famous singer, so that everyone would leave Sonic Boom," Dez explained while stroking Elvis.

"Dez, why would you do that?" Austin asked.

"Elvis needs some space, he doesn't like being cooped up in that old practise room," Dez replied.

"When did he get to the practise room Dez, I thought you had taken him back?" Ally asked.

Well I kept him at my house for the past few days but my mum found out this morning and said I had to take him back to where he came from,"

"Why did you take him to the practise room then?" Austin asked still confused.

"Because that's where the delivery man brought him, Duh!" Dez said. Austin and ally rolled their eyes at their slightly stupid friend.

"Hey where's Trish?" Ally asked looking around.

"Oh she fainted, something about the smell, I wasn't really listening," Dez laughed.

"What!" Austin and ally said at the same time.

"I wouldn't go up there if I were you," Dez warned. They ignored him and rushed up to the practise room. When the door opened, a putrid odour filled their nostrils. Austin seemed fine, like he was used to the scent but Ally was losing it.

"C-can't- breath. Cant g-go on. Losing consciousness," Ally squeaked and began to faint, Austin caught her just in time and placed her gently on the couch. He noticed Trish was lying limply on the floor next to a pile of empty cans of dog food. The room was a mess and there were llama hairs all over. Dez joined Austin in the room.

"Dez, why do you think we didn't faint?" Austin asked with his eyes fixed on the empty dog food cans.

"Er I think it is because we have smelt worse before,"

What could be worse than this?" Austin asked looking around the room. They thought about it for a few seconds.

"Your room," Austin said at the exact time Dez said, "My room."

"Oh yeah my room wreaks, but we're so used to it that this was nothing," Dez laughed and walked over to Trish. "This is something I have ALWAYS wanted to do, but I was afraid that Trish would bite my finger off." He leaned down and began to play with her cheeks, he stretched them and wiggled them he even made her look like a fish at one point.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you Dez, eventually Trish is gonna wake up- but let me try!" Austin said excitedly and rushed over to play with Trish's cheeks.

"Hey Austin the girls are knocked out, we can do whatever we want!" Dez said dramatically.

"COOL!" They both said childishly and got to work.

* * *

Ally opened her eyes to find herself lying on the sofa in the practise room. She noticed that there were llama hairs and dog food cans everywhere. She sat up on the sofa to Austin and Dez standing in front of her, they each had a drum, a guitar and a flute balanced carefully on their heads.

"Where am I?" she asked drowsily.

"In the practice room, duh!" Dez said without moving a muscle. She looked around and noticed that she was in fact, in the practise room.

"How did I get here, I don't remember anything," she replied and stood up.

"Erm you fainted when you walked into the room because it smelt so bad," Austin said slowly so that the instruments didn't fall off his head.

"Okay one more question, why are there instruments on your heads?" Ally asked curiously.

"Because Dez said that he could balance these instruments on his head longer than me, so I made it into a competition, whoever loses has to rub Trish's feet," Austin said while gagging at the thought that he might have touch Trish's smelly feet. Ally laughed and then poked both Austin and Dez's tummies at the exact same time. They both lost their balance and the instruments fell to the floor.

"ALLY!" They both shouted in unison.

"Hey look on the bright side, at least now neither of you has to rub Trish's disgusting feet!" Ally said.

"Oh yeah," Austin said and did the what up handshake with Dez.

"What's that about my feet?" Trish said drowsily and sat up on the floor.

"NOTHING!" all three of them said quickly.

"Come on guys we have got a lot of cleaning up to do this room is a mess!" Ally said happily and picked up some dog food cans. Austin and Dez did the what up handshake again, but instead of saying 'what up' they said 'uh oh' Trish just let the part of her body that was sitting up, fall clumsily back down to the floor so it looked like she had fainted again. But Ally didn't let her get away that easily.

* * *

**About 2 hours later**

After they had all finished cleaning, well mostly just Ally was finished cleaning, the group settled down to relax in the now spotless practise room. Austin and Ally had forgotten that they had a song to write for the weekly webcast.

"I have never done so much work in my entire life!" Trish moaned and fell back onto the chair.

"Trish you didn't do any work except pick up two dog food cans," Ally said, she was sitting next to Austin on the couch, she didn't look any where near as tired as the rest of them.

"Exactly! You made me pick up TWO dog food cans, the agony!" Trish moaned even more. Ally rolled her eyes at her friends lazy response.

"Hey Trish shouldn't you be at your job at the monster costume store?" Ally asked, noticing Trish was still wearing her vampire costume.

"Oh who cares, I was going to quit soon anyway," Trish said. "Hey why aren't the guys talking?" Both Ally and Trish turned to look at both boys, who were sleeping silently. Ally looked at Austin who was beside her.

"Awww he looks so cute when he's asleep- wait did I just say that?" Ally said.

"You think so huh?" Trish asked grinning.

"What?" Ally asked, not knowing that she had been thinking out loud.

"You just said that Austin looks cute when he's asleep," Trish said.

"I was thinking out loud wasn't I?" Ally said, embarrased. "I didn't mean Austin I meant, Dez!" They both glanced at Dez who was sleeping in a weird position. His arms and legs were stretched out and there was drool coming out of his mouth.

"Yeah, I meant Dez alright," Ally said awkwardly.

"Sure you did Ally, and aren't you supposed to be writing a song with Mr cute now?" Trish reminded.

"Oh yeah! And I meant baby cute not cute cute," Ally said, trying to convince Trish, but really she was trying to convince herself. She nudged Austin to wake him up but he didn't move. She tried again but he still didn't move, he just kept his eyes closed and kept snoring silently.

"Allow me," Trish said and walked over to Austin. "I have pancakes," She whispered into his ear.

"PANCAKES!" Austin shouted and leapt up from the couch. "WHERE!"

Ally and Trish laughed at their friends outburst.

"What pancakes, we didn't say anything," Trish lied.

"You mean there are NO pancakes!" Austin said sadly.

"Nope," Ally and Trish said calmly.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Austin shouted and fell to his knees. "WHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHY!"

"Why what," Dez asked suddenly.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH HH!" All three of them shouted because they thought Dez was still asleep.

"WHY ARE YOU ALL SHOUTING?" Dez shouted.

"I DON'T KNOW!" Ally shouted.

"WHY ARE WE SHOUTING?" All four of them shouted and then burst out laughing.

"You guys are so loud, there was me sleeping peacefully and then I am woken up by Austin shouting about pancakes, talk about rude," Dez said dramatically.

"At least your pancake dreams weren't crushed!" Austin moaned.

"Oh yeah that remindes me, Austin we need to write that song for the weekly webcast," Ally said

"Oh yeah I forgot!" Austin sighed.

"Come on we have to get to work," Ally smiled and grabbed his arm to take him to the piano.

"Yeah your right I have to go quit work," Trish said and walked towards the door, she stopped when her phone beeped to signal she had a message. She picked up her phone and read it out loud.

"Dear Trish

YOUR FIRED!

From Tim aka Frankenstein, at the monster costume store.

"I've been fired!" Trish exclaimed calmly. "Oh well, this gives me an excuse to get a job at that new coffee store!"

"What's the point your just gonna get fired again," Ally mumbled thinking that no one else would hear her.

"What's that supposed to mean, I can keep a job for a long time,"

"No you can't Trish and we all know it," Ally said.

"Fine, if I keep my a job for a whole week, you have to ask Dallas out on a date Ally," Trish replied.

"What, no way!" Ally said, surprised.

"Come on Ally, even Dez knows that Trish can't keep a job for a whole week," Austin said.

"Yeah and I don't know loads of things!" Dez said proudly.

"Okay deal," Ally said and shook Trish's hand even though she wasn't completely convinced.

Remember you have to ask out Dallas if I win, you can't just chicken out," Trish reminded.

"What makes you think I would do that?" Ally asked. Austin, Dez and Trish all sighed in frustration.

"Okay okay I know I act kinda weird around Dallas, but it is only because of the huge crush, you all know I have on him," Ally said.

"Yeah we know, the kind eyes and the hair that flops just the right way," The rest of them said boredly like they had heard it a thousand times.

"And he smells like a fresh summer breeze," Ally finished.

"Oh no, I have to check on Elvis, where is he?" Dez said suddenly.

"Relax Dez, he's just downstairs," Austin said. Dez ran downstairs to get Elvis.

"I should be going, to get a new job, and KEEP it, for a WHOLE WEEK," Trish said and walked out of the practise room.

"Okay Ally what ideas have you got for our new song?" Austin asked and reached over the table to pick up Ally's book. She quickly grabbed it before he got a chance.

"Never. Touch. My. Book." She said slowly.

"Sorry Ally I forgot," Austin laughed.

"So I was thinking, how about a love song?" Ally asked and opened her book near her so that Austin couldn't see. He still tried to look but failed and almost lost his balance from leaning over. Ally glared at him and he quickly stopped trying, he knew too well that his friend would never let him see her book, especially after what had happened when him and Dez read it before.

"So have you got any ideas for the love song?" Austin asked.

"Yeah here's one," Ally flipped through her book and stopped at a certain page. "There you left me, with the tears in my eyes on the-" she said dramatically.

"Waaaaay too sappy Ally," Austin interrupted.

"Fine, what about, I looked in the mirror to see my reflection but all I saw was you, with my heart in your-"

"Even sappier," Austin interrupted again. "Try again."

"Erm," Ally paused and turned a few more pages. "You got my heartbeat pumping and it's going insane."

"Hhmmm," Austin said, he was thinking about how they could use those lyrics.

"Really, you like _those_ lyrics," Ally said surprised. "I only wrote those from back in the second grade when I had a crush on some other boy who was in my junior cloud watching club." She was unaware that Austin wasn't even listening to her.

"Yeah, I have an idea, listen," Austin said and then played a great tune on the piano to go with those lyrics.

"Wow Austin that was great! Now we just have to write the rest of the song," Ally said. They both sighed and thought about some more lyrics in silence, until Austin spoke up.

"I can't think on an empty stomach Ally, especially when my pancake dreams have just been crushed, please can we go eat something?" Austin moaned.

"No Austin, if we go we will never finish the song, and stop moaning about pancakes," Ally said.

"I'll buy you some fruity mint swirl ice cream," Austin said and Ally sprung up from the piano bench.

"Let's GO! We haven't got all day!" Ally shouted and pushed Austin out of the practise room. They went down the stairs and saw no one in the whole of Sonic Boom except for Dez. He was doing something with Elvis the llama.

"Dez why is the llama still here?" Ally asked.

"I couldn't take him back, he's my best friend, aren't you Elvis, oh yes you are, oh yes you are," Dez cooed while Ally and Austin watched, wondering how they knew such a weird person.

"I say we leave, and pretend that this never hapened," Austin whispered to Ally.

"With you 100%,"She whispered back and they both made a dash for the exit.

"Wow, I love Dez like a brother and he's my best friend but- man he can be weird sometimes," Austin laughed.

"Yeah but we all act weird sometimes, like how I act like a fool around Dallas," Ally said.

"And how I eat pancakes off the floor sometimes," Austin added.

"You what?" Ally laughed.

"Did I say eat pancakes off the floor? I meant er well erm I meant er," They were coming closer to the ice cream stand now. "Oh look ice cream!" Austin said nervously, hoping that it would change the subject.

"One fruity mint swirl please," Austin said to the man in the stall.

"What about you?" Ally asked.

"I never eat ice cream right before pancakes Ally, it's just sick," Austin said in a serious tone. Ally laughed and took the ice cream off the counter.

"No joke Ally, I never joke when it comes to pancakes," Austin said while paying the man. They both walked away in the direction of the pancake and doughnut stall.

"Hey where do you think everyone is?" Ally asked, noticing that no one was around.

"They are all probably getting the movie stars to sign their instruments," Austin laughed.

"Oh yeah," Ally said remembering how full the store had been that morning. When they were almost at the pancake and doughnut stall, they saw a massive line of people with crowds all around. The line was leading up to a to two people who were sat at a table.

"They must be the celebrities," Austin said loudly because there was a lot of noise.

"How are we ever gonna get through this crowd?" Ally asked.

"Come on, take my hand so we don't get split up," Austin said and held out his hand, Ally smiled and took it. They pushed through the huge crowds of people and were getting closer and closer to the pancake and doughnut stall until, more people came out of nowhere and began to push them in the direction of the big line up. Before they knew it they were in the biggest line and right at the back too. Because there were more people coming, it was very hard to squeeze through the crowd, unless you were a little child or just extremely thin.

"I don't believe this," Ally sighed. "We'll never finish the song at this rate."

"And what's worse, I didn't even get my pancakes," Austin moped and Ally rolled her eyes.

* * *

**Back at Sonic Boom, Dez is with his Llama Elvis and the store is still completely empty.**

"3. 2. 1. GO!" Dez shouted and then both him and Elvis dug into their bowl of dog food with their faces. Trish walked into the store and stopped in her tracks when she saw the sight before her, which was impossible to miss.

"Dez, what are you doing?" She asked. Dez lifted his head up from the bowl and looked at Trish. He now had brown dog food patches all over his face an messy hair, which Trish knew was probably from past games with Elvis.

"Me and Elvis are competing on who can eat the most dog food in one minute," He replied.

"Okay since when do you eat dog food, and why are you using your face, ever heard of a spoon?" She asked.

"Well," Dez came up to trish and whispered in her ear. "I think I'm turning into a... LLAMA!" He squealed in delight.

"A llama, really?" She asked.

"YES! Isn't it great!" He replied happily. She rolled her eyes at Dez's stupid response.

"Sure Dez, hey where are Austin and Ally?" She asked. "Are they still up in the practise room?" She asked.

"No, they went to get something to eat because Austin was moaning about pancakes, seriously he can be soooo weird sometimes," Dez said.

"Says the guy who thinks he is turning into a llama," Trish said.

"Hey I don't _think_ it, I _know_ it!" he replied. "I mean think about it, I have hair all over my body, I like the taste of dog food, and I can understand and speak llama language!" he replied, excitedly.

"I feel so sorry for you, having to hang around with this fool," Trish laughed.

"Hey, Elvis isn't a fool," Dez shouted.

"I was talking to the llama," Trish said and walked out of the store to find Ally and Austin.

"Oh that's okay then," Dez said happily.

"3, 2, 1," Trish said to herself, quietly.

"WAIT WHAT!" Dez shouted from inside of Sonic Boom. Trish burst out laughing and headed for the pancake and doughnut stall, which she assumed they had gone first.

* * *

"Okay think, what kind of things make someone's heart beat pump?" Ally asked.

"Pancakes!" Austin cried and put his head in his hands. Ally wacked the back of his head and slapped his cheeks with the front and back of her hands a few times.

"Snap out of it man, we have a song to write for tomorow and we only have one line, so for goodness sakes, stop talking about PANCAKES!" She shouted and shook his shoulders.

"First of all, your right I should stop going on about pancakes," Austin said calmly.

"Thank you," Ally replied.

"And second of all- OOOOWWWWW!" He screamed in his squeaky, girlish voice.

"Sorry, but I had no choice," She smiled.

"Thanks, I needed it," He replied. "So what can we do about these lyrics?"

"Well if your heart was pumping and going insane, what other things would you do?" She asked.

"Erm, something crazy, like jumping off the moon!" He replied excitedly.

"Er don't you think the moon is a bit too much?" She asked.

"What about jumping out of aeroplanes?" He asked.

"Yeah that's perfect!" She exclaimed.

"You got my heart beat pumping and it's going insane

You got me jumping out of aeroplanes," He sang to the tune they had worked on in the practise room.

"We got another line, YAY!" Ally shouted and they both high fived eachother.

"Okay if you were jumping out of aeroplanes, that makes you kinda crazy doesn't it?" He said

"Yeah, do you have an idea?" She asked excitedly.

"Yeah listen,

You got my heartbeat pumping and it's going insane

You got me jumping out of aeroplanes

And that's why

I'm crazy it's true, Crazy for you," He sang.

"Oh my gosh Austin, we have a chorus already!" Ally said happily.

"Wooo hoooo!" They both shouted and high fived again.

"If we keep on going at this pace, the song will be finished in no time," she said.

"Yeah come on let's keep thinking, how does a person feel if they are crazy about someone?" He asked.

"I don't know, but their life must have been pretty boring at first," she replied.

"Hey that gives me an idea for the first verse!" he said.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Listen, I played it safe

I kept my foot up on the brake," He sang.

"Well is that it?" she asked.

"Yeah, great huh!" he said.

"Erm well what about, I never really took a chance in life

And didn't live for today," She sang.

"That was great Ally! Hey what about this for the next part,

Aw girl and then I met you

Open my eyes to something new

You know you set me free like no one else," He paused, thinking of some more words.

"And got me acting a fool," She added and he smiled.

"Perfect Ally, your so talented," He said happily.

"Aw thanks, now we just need one of those middle parts between the verse and the chorus," she replied

"Hi Ally, I'm finally here for my Trumpet lesson!" Nelson said cheerily, appearing out of nowhere. He was holding a huge trumpet that was way taller than him. They both wondered how he had got it through the busy crowd.

"Erm Nelson, that trumpet is _way_ too big, and your trumpet lesson was 3 days ago!" Ally said."

"Aw Narts!" Nelson exclaimed. "Do you know how hard it was to get this through the bus door?" He sighed and tried to push through the crowd. While trying, his trumpet swung around and hit somebody.

"HEY!" Boomed a loud and frightening voice. It soom became clear that the voice was coming from a tall and muscular man with long messy hair. His eyes were angry and his teeth were gritted.** (Face puncher from kangaroos and chaos, remember he wanted his jacket to be cleaned?)**

"Face puncher!" Austin and Ally both exclaimed at the same time.

"Yeah that's me, hey it's you two from the dry cleaners," He said when he noticed Austin and Ally, he then bent down so he was at face level with Nelson.

"WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA?" He bellowed so strongly that Nelson's glasses blew off his face.

"E-e-erm-er-I-erm- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH HHHHHH PLEASE DON'T HURT ME! I have a family, and home an- and a budgie called Squishy!"

"A budgie called Squishy?" Ally, Austin and Face puncher all said at the same time.

"What?" Nelson asked. "His fur _is_ very squishy."

"Too much information Nelson," Austin said.

"Okay where were we- WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA!?" Face puncher bellowed again.

"Er well, if you don't hurt me, I will erm, I will er, uhhhhh," He sighed and then fainted.

"Nelson!" Ally shouted and bent down to talk to him.

"Don't worry Ally, if I pretend that I have fainted then the scary man wont hurt me, great idea huh!" Nelson whispered and opened one eye slightly.

"Huh, just don't let it happen again," Face puncher grunted and turned around.

"Yes I'm FREE!" Nelson shouted and sprung up quickly. He go on his hands and feet and crawled through the people's legs because it was impossible to get through the massive crowd.

"Maybe we should try that," Austin joked.

"Yeah, how long do you think we will be stuck in this crowd?" Ally asked.

"I don't know, hey where's Trish don't tell me she is still at work!" Austin said.

"Come on this is _Trish_ we are talking about, she probably got fired from two jobs already," Ally laughed.

"Yeah your right," He laughed. "Hey can you hear something?"

"Yeah it sounds like screaming," She said. The screaming got louder and people were beginning to run away. The crowd was getting smaller and and smaller until no one was there except them.

"Okay, that was really freaky, why did everyone just run away like that?" She said.

"Erm I think I might know," Austin said, staring at something behind them. She followed his gaze and realized that Dez was standing there with Elvis. It looked like he had put some tomato ketchup on Elvis's mouth to make him look deadly with blood on his face. Trish was standing next to him wearing a large mug costume, she also had a matching headband that had real coffee packets in it.

"Hey guys, yeah yeah I got fired, but come on this is me your talking about, how on earth do you expect me to keep a job for a whole week, what dork made that bet?" Trish said quickly.

"That dork would be you Trish," Ally said and Trish stuck out her tongue at her.

"That's why everyone ran away, they were afraid of the deadly llama!" Austin laughed.

"Yeah, Elvis wanted to get some excersise so I took him out to chase and scare some people, he absolutely loves it," Dez said dramatically waving his hands around.

"Thank you so much, now I can get my PANCAKES!" Austin cried happily.

"Not until we finish the song Austin," Ally said and he pouted.

"PLEASE ALLY PLEASE!" He shouted and begged on his knees.

"Fine," She laughed and pulled him up. "Come on, the sooner you get pancakes, the sooner we can get to the song." All four of them headed to the pancake and doughnut stall while Elvis scared some walking people that had heard the fake announcement that morning. They soon saw Dallas, he was with another girl.

"Ally, there's Dallas, you should go talk to him," Trish said happily.

"It's your chance to ask him out," Dez said excitedly.

"Yeah Ally go on," Austin said supportively and pushed her towards Dallas.

"Hey Dallas," She said quickly, trying to act cool but failing miserably.

"Oh hi Ally are you okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine, how are you?" She replied weirdly. 'Great going Ally, you sound really weird now, quick say someth- hey who is she?' Ally thought to herself, suddenly noticing the girl standing next to Dallas.

"I'm okay," he smiled.

"That's great, Hey who are you?" Ally said and turned to the girl. She had blonde, flowing, curly hair and light blue eyes. Ally didn't want to admit it, but this girl was very beautiful. 'Please say your his sister, please say your his sister, please say your his sister' Ally thought to herself.

"I'm Taylor Dallas's girlfriend, it's so nice to meet you," She said without enthusiasm.

"Nice to meet you, too," Ally laughed and put on her best fake smile."Gotta go," She said quickly and turned to rush away but Dallas stopped her.

"Ally wait, me and Taylor are going out tomorow and were wondering if you wanted to come, you know like on a double date," Dallas said.

"Well I don't have anyone to go with," Ally said.

"What a shame," Taylor said sarcastically. Ally noticed this and a crazy idea popped into her head.

"Actually, I do have someone to go with," She said sneakily and ran off to the pancake and doughnut stall.

"Thanks, here's your money," Austin said and took up a tall stack of pancakes from the lady in the stall.

"Man Austin how many pancakes do you need?" Trish asked. She was standing next to the stall with Dez and Elvis when Ally had come over.

"Do you _know_ the day I've had?" Austin said defensively.

"Hey Elvis wants some pancakes!" Dez said and brought Elvis closer to Austin's pancakes.

"Never. Touch. My. Pancakes," He said slowly to the llama.

"Hey guys," Ally interrupted.

"Hi Ally, how did the conversation with Dallas go?" Trish asked curiously.

"Can't talk, Austin I need you quick!" Ally shouted and grabbed Austin's arm to pull him away while Trish, Dez and Elvis followed. They reached Dallas and Taylor quickly.

"Well this is him. My, Boyfriend," Ally laughed nervously and tried not to make it too obvious that she was lying right through her teeth.

"Say who to the what now?" Austin, Dez and Trish all said at the same time. Ally fake laughed awkwardly and whispered quickly.

"Just go along with it, I will explain later." They all nodded in response and turned back to Dallas and Taylor with fake smiles on their faces.

"I didn't know you two were dating?" Dallas said suspiciously.

"Welcome to the the club," Austin, Dez and Trish said in unison again. Ally just fake laughed again and glared at them. They all mouthed a quick sorry and and fake smiled again.

"Yeah we, are," Austin said awkwardly.

"Of course we are, why would I lie about something like that?" Ally blurted out and instantly regretted it."So about this double date, we can meet you at around 2:00?"

"Yeah at that new restaurant opening up, I think it was called the Roses are Red Restaurant," Taylor added.

"See you there!" Austin said quickly.

"BYE!" The four friends shouted quickly and ran towards Sonic Boom. When They got there, they all looked at Ally with questioning faces.

"Okay Ally, what did you just get me into?" Austin asked.

"Well..."

**Well that's it for the second episode, I really hope you liked it! Sorry for the long break but one of our family laptops broke so the five people that live in my house all have to share ONE! You can imagine how hard that would be. I have decided to actually cast people for my guest parts in every episode, just so you can really picture the episode. **

**Guest starring:**

**Allie DeBerry as Taylor**

**As for the others like Dallas and Nelson, you already know their names. Please Review! I was actually going to stop the story until I got some really encouraging coments, thank you so much if you commented. As I have said previously, I will have about 18 episodes in this but it might be more. I don't own Austin and Ally or the song Crazy 4 u by R5. (You know it's crazy but I had never actually heard of R5 until I started watching Austin and Ally, probably because they are an American group, but I sure have been missing out they are Fantastic!) The next episode is called Fakers and Milkshakers.**

**Bye!**

**Krissy xxxx :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Episode 3: Fakers and Milkshakers**

**Hi everyone, I hope you liked the second episode, but it is okay if you didn't. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW because I really want to know your thoughts, if you have any ideas for the story, feel free to send them in! By the way, I can't wait for partners and parachutes, It airs in America, on my BIRTHDAY! (17th March) I can't wait! Well, here is the next episode.**

"Okay Ally, what did you just get me into?" Austin asked.

"Well, I sort of lied and-" Ally said but was interrupted by Trish.

"And told Dallas and that girl that Austin was your boyfriend,"

"Ally, it's not like you to lie about something like that," Austin said.

"I know it looks bad, but I had no choice, I had to make it seem like I was over Dallas," Ally said.

"Hey, aren't you the one that always tells _us_ not to tell lies? Now we're all rotten liars!" Dez shouted excitedly.

"But I don't wanna be a rotten liar," Ally moaned childishly, clearly ashamed.

"Hey don't think of yourself as a rotten liar then, think of yourself as a er um, a friendly rotten liar!" Dez said trying to make her feel better but failing.

"That's no better Dez," Ally sighed.

"Fine, last time I try to make you feel better," he replied, annoyed. "Liar, liar pants on fire!" he began to jump up and down to annoy her while singing 'liar liar pants on fire' loudly.

"Uh! I can't take this, I'm going to tell them the truth," Ally said and walked out of Sonic Boom to find Dallas and Taylor. The rest of them followed to see if she would need backup or help. They found Dallas and Taylor at the melody diner eating some salads.

"Dallas, Taylor, I need to tell you something, it's about Austin," Ally blurted out.

"See I told you he wasn't her boyfriend Dallas," Taylor said bluntly. It was clear that she wasn't the most ethusiastic person.

"And why would you think that?" Ally snapped, angrily.

"Calm down Ally, It's just we didn't picture you two as a couple," Dallas replied.

"And why not?" Trish interrupted angrily. "These two happen to be the sweetest, happiest and most in love couple I have ever seen, they just don't like to act all lovey dovey in public got that?" Ally blushed when Trish said 'in love couple' it made her feel uneasy because Austin was one of her best friends and she had never thought about him like that. She felt bad about getting him into this, but her jealousy was too much to handle and it didn't help how sarcastic and blunt Taylor was.

"We are? Austin and Ally said at the same time and looked at Trish.

"I mean, yes we are!" They both said and laughed nervously.

"See," Trish said loudly to Taylor and Dallas, who still didn't look very convinced.

"Hey Dezzy- cakes! I have something for you," Mindy said loudly, holding a bowl of food.

"Oh no! Well Dezzy- cakes has to go now, BYE!" Dez shouted and rushed out of the melody diner before Mindy could get him addicted to another dish.

"Come on _dear_, let's go," Ally said dramatically and grabbed Austin's hand to take him out of the diner.

"They want lovey dovey, then I will give them lovey dovey," Ally whispered sneakily to herself but Austin heard.

"Ally, what are you planning?" Austin asked.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Trish asked Ally.

"Yep," she replied.

"Boyfriend Training!" Trish and Ally exclaimed at the same time.

"Uh oh," Austin said nervously.

* * *

**Back at Sonic Boom, Trish and Ally have closed up the store and set up things for Austin's boyfriend training session while Dez is playing with Elvis in the practise room. (Elvis is only ever allowed in there after he has had a long bath and Dez has promised not to feed him anything so he doesn't need to go to the toilet all over the practise room floor)**

"Okay Austin we need to make it believable that you two are dating so, your going to take a little quiz," Trish said.

"Hey guys about this fake boyfriend training thing... I'm not going to get hurt am I?" Austin asked worriedly.

"_Probably_ not," Ally said.

"What do you mean _probably_?" Austin said suspiciously.

"Oh just think about all the pancakes we will buy you if your a good fake boyfriend," Trish reminded.

"Oh yeah," Austin said dreamily. "You may begin girls." He sat back in his seat and let the training begin.

"Okay Austin, your at a restaurant and your date wants to order something different from you, but you have to pick the same thing, what do you do?" Trish asked from a magazine.

"Erm I would let her choose, unless she wanted to eat a salad, I had a bad experience with salad back in the 3rd grade-" Austin replied.

"CORRECT!" Ally shouted.

"Okay next, if Ally tells you to put your arm around her what do you do?" Trish asked.

"I suppose I will have to," Austin said. "Unless I have to use my left arm, it hurts when I lift it up, you know from that background dancing accident 2 days ago,"

"How could we forget, it was HILARIOUS!" Trish laughed.

"You mean at that little kid's birthday party?" Ally giggled.

"Hey falling into a cake while dancing and having all those little kids laugh at me, is definitely _not _hilarious," Austin said, he could still remember the kids laughing at him and calling him a clown just because he had cream on his face.

"Okay, okay we're sorry, you got that one right by the way," Ally said apologetically.

"Yeah Ally, you just always sit on his right side, okay," Trish said and Ally nodded.

"Next, what will you say if Dallas or Taylor ask when you we met?" Ally asked.

"I say, I'll let you do all the talking," Austin said.

"That's fine with me," Ally smiled.

"Just don't make it too sappy, you know so Austin can understand what you saying," Trish added.

"Hey I'm not stupid, I can understand sappy language," Austin protested.

"Okay next, would you open the door for your date?" Trish asked.

"Of course," Austin replied.

"CORRECT!" Ally shouted and Austin smiled.

"Next, would you be prepared to act all lovey dovey with Ally?" Trish asked.

"How lovey dovey," Austin asked first.

"So lovey dovey that it's embarassing," Trish said.

"Aw do I have to?" He said doing puppy dog eyes.

"Aaaaaaawwwwwwww! I suppose you don't have to-" Ally started, always falling for that puppy dog eye trick.

"Yes," Trish interrupted and Austin sighed and nodded his head.

"Thanks for doing his Austin," Ally smiled and surprised him with a quick hug.

"Okay, do you hold your date's hand all the time or only when Dallas and Taylor are watching?" Trish asked.

"Erm, only when they are watching," Austin said.

"WRONG!" Ally shouted. "You have to hold my hand at all times because thay could be secretly watching us."

"But what if my hands get sweaty-?" Austin began.

"Last question," Trish interrupted and began to blow a loud whistle.

Another whistle immediately sounded from the practise room and soon Elvis was running crazily towards where Austin and Ally were sitting. When they realized that the rampaging llama wasn't going to stop, Austin began to run away. He noticed Ally was still frozen in her spot and the llama was going to hit her. He knew he wouldn't let that happen to his best friend, so rushed back and pulled her away from her spot. Because of his quick attempt, they both ended up slipping and falling to the Sonic Boom floor. Ally landed on top of Austin with her head gently on his chest, and his hands still wrapped around her waist from when he had pulled her away from the danger on the llama. Ally slowly her head up from Austin's chest and looked at him.

"Thanks," She smiled wearily at him.

"No problem," He replied and smiled back. She felt a little dizzy after the fall and the shock of almost being run over by a crazy llama, so instead of thinking straight and getting up, she let her head fall back onto his chest. He was a little surprised at this, but didn't let it bother him because he wasn't thinking straight either.

"CORRECT!" Trish shouted and snapped both Austin and Ally out of their dizzy state. They both sprung up from the floor and looked down awkwardly, Ally blushed slightly, but let Trish get on with the quiz.

"Why correct, was that even an actual question?" Austin asked.

"Yes, now I know that if an angry bull was heading straight for your table at the date, you would protect Ally and make sure she doesn't get hurt, so therefore, it was correct," Trish answered.

"Well done Elvis!" Dez shouted rushed down to the llama from the practise room.

"Erm Trish, why would there be a bull loose in a Miami shopping mall?"

"Hey you never know, if I can have a baby cat with rabies in my backpack, then there can be a bull set loose in this mall," Dez said simply.

"Dez you don't have a baby cat with rabie-" Ally began until she saw Dez with great difficulty, pull out a small cat with foam coming out of it's mouth.

"You were saying," Dez said proudly.

"Ew Dez, why is there a cat with rabies in your backpack?" Trish asked.

"Well I found him in a Trashcan near the diner, and I couldn't just leave him there so I decided to give him a home, in my backpack, because animals around the world need help, and if we all come together to stop the cruelty and the bad smells, then the world, would be a better place for humans and animals everywhere," Dez said dramatically, while doing some crazy hand actions.

"Wait wait wait, Dez why were you looking through trash cans?" Austin asked.

"Er, when I was running away from Mindy and knocked over some trash cans, that's when I found a cute, little, frothy mouthed," Dez paused suddenly and looked around. "Hey where did my frothy mouthed friend go?"

"The cat left about 5 minutes ago," Trish replied.

"At least you didn't get bitten," Ally said happily.

"Oh I got bitten alright, I think it was about 5 or 6 times," Dez laughed.

"WHAT! DEZ!" All three of them shouted, worriedly.

"What?" Dez asked, totally oblivious to what was going on.

"Dez, if you get bitten by an animal with rabies, you could get it too!" Trish exclaimed.

"Come on let's get you to the hospital," Austin said and led Dez towards the door.

"I'll call my Dad to give us a ride there," Ally said and got out her phone.

"Hey, where is Mr Dawson anyway?" Trish asked.

* * *

**At a massage shop in the mall, Mr Dawson is lying on top of one of those massage tables and getting a back massage from two young ladies.**

"That's it Christine, don't be afraid to dig deeper" Lester said slowly.

BEEP BEEP BEEP! Lester's phone rang to signal that he was getting a call.

"Uh who could that be?" he sighed and picked up his phone with much difficulty.

"Hello?" He said through the phone.

"Dad? Where are you?" Ally asked suspiciously because she had heard the relaxing music playing.

"Erm, just picking up groceries, ha ha," Lester laughed nervously.

"Is that better?" One of the young ladies asked, while soothingly digging into his flabby back.

"Ooooooooooooh, Oh yeah that's the, spot," Lester sighed.

"Who's that?" Ally asked, snapping him out of his daze.

"Erm er hmm er erm, oh I think I hear my phone ringing, BYE!" Lester shouted into the phone and hung up rapidly.

* * *

**Back at Sonic Boom**

"But your on the phone now! Dad!" Ally shouted angrily down the phone.

"What happened?" Trish asked.

"Yeah, isn't your Dad coming?" Austin asked.

"No, I don't even know where he is," Ally sighed.

"We need another idea to get Dez to the hospital," Trish said quickly.

"For the last time, just because a cat with a frothy mouth bites you, doesn't mean you could get a frothy mouth too!" Dez said dramatically.

"YES IT DOES!" All three of them shouted at him in frustration.

"Okay, okay, touchy," Dez mumbled.

"Hey I have an idea!" Austin exclaimed.

"What is it?" Ally asked quicky.

"We have a llama right?" He replied.

"Yeah," Trish said hopefully.

"Then why don't we use it?" Austin said. Trish and Ally looked at him blankly.

"That's a great idea Austin!" Dez said and they did the what up hand shake.

"I think you mean not up, because I am not riding a llama," Trish said.

"Neither am I, I've been terrified of riding ever since the 5th grade when I fell of that giant horse at pony club," Ally said as if she still remembered then whole moment.

"Ally!" Austin called trying to snap her out of her thoughts, but she kept on staring, blankly into space. Dez clapped his hands in front of her face and she immediately reacted.

"No I don't want to ride the giant horse!" Ally shouted with closed eyes. When she opened them, she saw Austin, Dez and Trish staring at her weirdly.

"Hehehe er well- let's go ride a llama!" Ally blurted out quickly and took Elvis's leash to lead him out of Sonic Boom.

"Woo hoo!" Dez and Austin said excitedly and high fived while Trish sighed and slowly dragged her feet towards the Sonic Boom exit.

"Dez you go first since you need to get there the most," Austin said.

"Okay," Dez said and tried to get up onto Elvis but failed. He attempted again but slipped and fell to the ground.

"Dez, are you okay?" Ally asked.

"Yeah I think so, hey why are you guys spinning around dressed as pumpkins?" Dez replied wearily. The others looked at eachother and helped Dez up onto Elvis.

"Come on Dez, we have to get you to the hospital quickly," Austin said while pushing Dez back up onto the llama after he had slipped.

Okay Trish your next," Ally said.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Trish mumbled but let Austin and Ally carry her up onto Elvis.

"Wow, this is great, I actually feel, tall!" Trish said happily. "Come on up Ally."

"Yeah I'll help you up," Austin added.

"Erm guys, Elvis isn't that big of a llama so I don't think I can fit on," Ally said looking at the Llama.

"I'm sure you can fit on," Trish said looking behind her at the space left.

"Yeah, and I can stay and wait till your dad gets home so I can tell him what happened," Austin smiled.

"Okay," Ally nodded and let Austin carry her up onto the end of Elvis.

"Woah, woah, oh my gosh!" Ally shouted as she began to lose her balance and slip off the tall llama.

"ALLY!" Trish shouted and tried to grab Ally's hand but missed.

"HELP!" Ally screamed and fell off the llama. Everything went into slow motion at that point and everything around her was going fast. She knew that the ground would hit her pretty hard, so was very surprised when she stopped falling but didn't feel anthing but warmth. She realized that Austin had caught her just in time.

"Nice catch Austin," Trish sighed in relief that Ally hadn't been hurt.

"Thanks again," Ally said to him and smiled.

"No problem, but seriously that's the second time today, you have to be more careful Ally because I don't want you getting hurt," Austin said and Ally smiled at him even more.

"Awww, that's so sweet!" Trish said from the llama. Austin put Ally down and they all tried to think of other ways to get to the hospital.

"We could always take the bus there," Ally suggested.

"Erm, we can't!" Austin blurted out.

"Why not, your not scared of buses are you?" Trish laughed and Ally joined in.

"No, of course I'm not scared of buses haha he," Austin laughed nervously.

"Oh my gosh, you are scared of buses," Ally and Trish exclaimed. Austin sighed and looked at the ground.

"Surprising huh?" he said quietly.

"Not really, you were afraid of umbrellas at one point," Trish reminded.

"Okay, we wont take the bus, Trish you ride the llama with Dez, we can stay here and work on our unfinished song," Ally said.

"Sure, I'll call when we get there, and tell you two how things are with Dez," Trish replied. All three of them looked at their tall ginger friend on the llama. His head was on top of Elvis's and he was mumbling some thing about pumpkins.

"I think you had better go before Dez goes crazy," Austin chuckled.

"This is going to be so cool, riding a real llama!" Trish said and they started to trot away quickly.

"Come on Austin we still have to finish the song," Ally sighed and they both walked up to the practise room.

"Okay so what do we have so far?" Austin asked and sat down on the piano bench.

"We have the first verse and the chorus," Ally replied and sat next to him.

"So now do we need one of those verses between the chorus and the verses?" Austin asked.

"Yep," Ally replied, popping the 'p'.

"I need something to get me motivated to write a song," Austin moaned.

"What about these?" Ally said and went to a cupboard, she pulled out a stack of pancakes.

"WOW!" Austin shouted.

"Here you can have one pancake, I'll give you the rest when we've made some progress to the song," Ally smiled as he grabbed a pancake and stuffed it in his mouth.

"Ew gross," she said playfully and he laughed. In a matter of seconds he was finished and they were working on the song again.

"That definitely got me motivated, thanks Ally!" He said.

"Hey I just got an idea for the song! Listen,

Don't you know you've changed my life

Girl cause now I'm living

And it feels so right, yeah," Ally sang and Austin continued by adding the chorus.

"You got my heart beat pumping and it's going insane

You got jumping out of aeroplanes

And that's why

I'm crazy it's true, crazy for you."

"Yes we have the middle part!" Ally shouted and they both high fived.

"Can I have another pancake now?" Austin asked. Ally laughed and pushed him lightly.

"Sure, you can have two," Ally replied.

"Woo Hoo!" Austin whooped and grabbed two more pancakes.

"It's the least I can do, you did save me twice today, thanks again for that," Ally said.

"It was nothing, I just did what anyone else would do," he replied bashfully and she smiled.

"I can't stop thinking about the fake double date Austin," Ally said, suddenly changing the subject. "I don't think I'll be able to see Dallas with _her_."

"As in _her_, do you mean Taylor?" Austin asked.

"Yes, I don't think she likes me very much," she replied.

"You'll be okay, it will probably hurt at first, but you will get over him, eventually," He said.

"What do you mean, eventually?" Ally asked.

"I mean, it will probably take you a while to get over him, since you never stopped talking about him," he said.

"It wont take that long," she said.

"Why?" he asked curiously.

"Because I think I might like someone else," She smiled to herself.

"Oooooooooooh," he cooed, teasingly.

"Stop it," She laughed.

"Sooooooo, who is it?" he asked.

"Do you remember when I went on that blind date?" she said.

"Yeah," he said beginning to panic, he was really hoping she didn't say-

"His name is Blake," she sighed dreamily.

"Uh oh," he said, not noticing how loud he had said it.

"What?" she asked.

"Oh I meant, Woo hoo!" he said, trying to convince her.

"Yeah, but I still think it will hurt seeing Dallas and Taylor together," Ally said sadly but showed a hint of anger when she said Taylor's name. Austin noticed this and said.

"Ally, it's not like you to be jealous,"

"I AM NOT JEALOUS!" She shouted angrily.

"Sure your not Ally," he smirked. She glared at him and stormed out of the room.

"Not jealous at all!" he shouted teasingly after her. After a few minutes, she was back in the practise room.

"I can't leave because we have to finish the song," she said quickly. "And I am not jealous."

"Okay," He laughed.

* * *

**Trish and Dez have made it to the hospital and the doctor is just finishing off his test results. **

"Seriously Dez, who is stupid enough to get bitten by a cat with rabies," Trish said pacing the room.

"Erm me obviously, or we wouldn't be in this situation, duh," Dez said. He was back to normal now after some rest and some medicine. The doctor came in a few minutes later.

"Well we collected the test results," the doctor began.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO I DON'T WANT TO DIE!" Dez whined. Trish rolled her eyes.

"Continue please doc," Trish said quickly.

"Well it turns out that the cat that bit you Dez, didn't actually have rabies," the doctor continued.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO- wait what?" Dez said.

"The kitten didn't have rabies Dez, you wont start to act like a crazy cat!" Trish said happily.

"YAY!" Dez shouted.

"This means you can go home now," the doctor said quickly and helped Dez to get out of the hospital bed. When Trish and Dez were on the other side of the door the doctor glared at them and said.

"And don't come back," He slammed the door loudly.

"Well, that was rude," Dez said dramatically.

"Tell me about it!" Trish replied. "Come on let's go back to the mall, I need a new job."

"Okay, but can I ride Elvis this time?" he asked hopefully.

"No," she said simply.

"AAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWW why not?" he whined.

"Because, I said so," she growled.

"Okay, you can ride," he squeaked quickly and followed her out of the hospital.

* * *

**Back at the mall**

"Move out of the way, coming through, MOVE if you don't want to get run over by a crazy llama!" Trish shouted as her and Dez tried to get through the busy mall crowd.

"Trish you could try to be a little more careful, we almost ran over that little kid in the costume over there," Dez said.

"That wasn't a kid Dez, it was a short old man dressed as a bear," Trish replied.

"Oh, well that's just wrong," He said.

"Hey what's that?" Trish asked, noticing a store called Musical milkshakes, it had a dark background but there were illuminous colours shining from the walls everywhere. Music was also blasting from the speakers in the stall.

"It looks like a new store," Dez said.

"Well done Dez!" Trish said sarcastically.

"Thanks!" he replied happily and Trish rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Let's check it out," she said and pushed Dez off Elvis.

"Hey what was that for?" Dez asked dramatically while getting up from the ground.

"Stop the llama, quick," she shouted.

"How?" he asked.

"I don't know, just do it!" She shouted again. Dez ran in front of Elvis to try and bring him to a halt. He grabbed Elvis's leash and pulled it hard enough to stop him, but not too hard so he didn't get hurt. Eventually the llama stopped and Trish quickly jumped off.

"Wow it sure took you long enough," she said to him and walked to the musical milkshakes store. Dez followed quickly.

"Cool!" they both said at the same time as they walked into the store.

"I am so getting a job here! I'll be back in a few minutes wait here," she said and walked over the the person who looked like the manager. After a few minutes of talking, the man gave trish some illuminious clothes and told her that she started tomorow.

"Wow that was quick how did you get the job so fast?" Dez asked.

"Oh I just told him that I was a 5 time world record milkshake maker," Trish replied simply.

"Trish, how come you didn't tell me about your talent?" he said dramatically. She smacked the back of his head.

"You dork," she said and walked over to the counter.

"OW!" he shouted and followed.

"We would like two chocolate milkshakes please," she said to a woman behind the counter. Five minutes later, she was back with two chocolate milkshakes.

"Thanks, pay the woman Dez," Trish said.

"What?" he replied.

"I said pay the woman," she growled.

"Okay," he squeaked and gave the woman a $5 bill. Dez took a sip of the milkshake and immediately froze. He smiled at the cup and immediately began to drink the whole thing.

"Slow down Dez," Trish said, watching him drink crazily.

"T-t-t-t-too g-g-goo-good t-to s-s-s-stop," he stuttered and gulped down the remaining drops of his milkshake.

"Another one please," he asked the woman.

**10 minutes later...**

"We are leaving Dez, you've already had 29 milkshakes, I'm not letting you have any more!" Trish said pulling him out of the store.

"N-n-need m-m-mo-more," he struggled, but failed to get away from Trish, she dragged him all the way back to Sonic Boom.

* * *

**Back at Sonic Boom**

"Austin all the pancakes are gone and we still haven't finished the song!" Ally sighed.

"I know, I know, but those pancakes were so good," Austin replied. Suddenly they heard Trish's voice from downstairs. They both ran downstairs and saw Trish dragging a struggling Dez through the door.

"But Trish, I need more milkshakes!" he cried.

"No you don't!" she shouted and pushed him properly into the building, then she quickly locked the door so that Dez couldn't sneak out.

"What is going on?" Ally asked looking at Dez on the floor.

"Dez got addicted to the milkshakes at the new milkshake store," Trish replied.

"Oh no, Dez we've talked about this, don't you remember back in elementary school?" Austin said.

"What happened back in elementary school?" Ally asked.

"I got addicted to the milkshakes at our school cafeteria, it took me 5 months to stop drinking them," Dez sighed.

"Okay Dez, you can't have anymore milkshakes, it's for your own good," Austin said.

"Fine," Dez replied, childishly.

"So did you guys finish the song?" Trish asked.

"No we still need the last few verses," Ally said.

"But you have to have it on the webpage tomorow! I can't film a video in a few hours, it takes at least a day for me to summon my creative juices," Dez said dramatically.

"Listen, your gonna have that video on the website by tomorow and your gonna like it," Trish said fiercely.

"Okay I guess it could be done in a few hours," Dez squeaked and slowly moved away from Trish, because she was scaring him.

"Good," she said sweetly.

"We can work on it after the fake double date," Austin said.

"Yeah, I just hope it goes well," Ally replied, with slight jealousy in her eyes.

"So do I," Trish added. "Where are you going anyway?"

"The roses are red restaurant," Ally replied.

"Great, I can get a job there to help you guys, just in case," Trish said.

"Hey Dez what if-" Austin began but noticed that Dez was sneaking out of the Sonic Boom store.

"DEZ," All three of the shouted and ran to the door to stop him leaving.

"You can't have anymore milkshakes, believe me it's for your own good," Austin said while helping to pull Dez away from the door.

"PLEASE! I DON'T CARE ABOUT MY OWN GOOD, I JUST WANT MILKSHAKES!" Dez shouted.

"We can sort out Dez's problem tomorow," Trish said.

"Hey Dez, how did you open the door, I thought Trish locked it," Ally asked.

"When it comes to milkshakes, anything is possible," Dez replied, while the others looked at him weirdly.

"Anything _is_ possible, I mean this is Dez we're talking about," Trish said.

"HEY," Dez exclaimed.

* * *

**The next day at around 1:55pm **

"So where are you meeting them?" Trish asked.

"They said that we should meet them at the milkshake store and from there we would go to the restaurant," Ally replied.

"The milkshake store!" Dez said excitedly. "I mean, it's just a milkshake store," he said, trying to sound bored.

"I think it's best if we leave before the milkshake store is in view, you know for Dez's sake," Trish said.

"Good idea," Austin replied.

"Hey we're almost there," Ally said.

"Okay see you guys later, I will go straight to the restaurant to get a job there," Trish said and turned to leave. "Come on Dez,"

"Why do I have to leave-" Dez began.

"I said come on Dez!" Trish roared.

"Coming!" He said quickly and ran to catch up with her.

"Okay Austin remember, If your a good fake boyfriend, I will give you loads of pancakes," Ally said

"Mmmm Pancakes," he replied dreamily.

"Quick hold my hand I can see them," she said

"Okay," he replied and took her hand.

"Hey guys," Ally said cheerily.

"Hi, nice to see you," Taylor replied, unenthusiastically.

"Hey Ally, Hi Austin," Dallas said. There was an awkward silence until Ally spoke up

"Soooooooo, should we go to the restaurant now?"

"No, I decided that we should go to the movies, there is a new zombie alien film out!" Dallas said excitedly.

"Cool!" Austin replied and also seemed excited.

"But I don't like horror movies," Taylor said bluntly.

"Neither do I, we should watch that other new movie instead, I think it was called The Notebook,"

"Nooooo," Austin moped, but remembered that if he was a great fake boyfriend, then Ally and Trish would give him free, freshly made pancakes. He also thought about how much Ally wanted this to work out, so decided to endure the awful movie for her.

"I mean, anything that the you want Ally, of course we can watch the notebook," he said again through a fake smile.

"Thanks your so sweet," Ally smiled.

"Too bad, I already have the tickets," Dallas said sneakily and whipped them out of his jeans pocket.

"Can I see them?" Taylor asked sweetly.

"Okay," Dallas said slowly and gave her the tickets. As soon as she had them in her hands,she ripped them up into loads of little pieces.

"Next time, tell me before you buy tickets for a movie that we are both going to have to sit through for 2 or 3 hours," Taylor growled and glared angrily at Dallas.

"Wow," Austin mumbled not thinking anyone would hear him.

"Wow what?" Ally whispered to him.

"She just did exactly what Trish would do to Dez," he replied quietly. Ally looked at Taylor and Dallas who were still arguing about nothing, and realized that they did look like Trish and Dez.

"They do look like Trish and Dez!" She replied.

"Yeah, except Trish would have ripped it with her teeth," Austin laughed and Ally joined in.

"Speaking of Trish, isn't she going to get a job at the restaurant?" Ally asked.

"Yeah, we should go now," He replied and she smiled, knowing that it was best not to keep Trish waiting and having to actually serve people at the restaurant.

"Hey guys, what if we forget the movie!" Dallas said quickly, trying to get away from his girlfriend's rath.,

"That's fine with me," Taylor replied calmly, happy that she didn't have to watch a horror movie.

"Come on then let's go," Ally said and they all walked to the Roses are Red restaurant.

* * *

**After 10 minutes the group arrived at the new restaurant.**

"This place is amazing!" Ally said excitedly. A few minutes later, Trish walked up to them wearing a flowing red dress with a red rose in her hair.

"Hey Trish, you look great is that the uniform here?" Austin asked.

"Yeah, it's so great! I get to wear this beautiful dress _and_ keep it, the only downside is the working part, it's torture! I have to walk all the way over here and show people to their tables, talk about waaaay too much effort," Trish replied while Austin and Ally laughed at her lazy response.

"Don't worry you don't have to keep the job for long," Ally said.

"I know, as soon as you leave I am so quitting!" Trish replied.

"Trish, boss alert!" Austin whispered.

"Thanks!" She whispered back. "This way," she said loudly this time so it looked like she was actually doing her job properly. She led Austin, Ally, Dallas and Taylor to a round table with four seats. It had a bouquet of red and white roses in the middle which looked stunning.

"Miss Ally," Austin said and pulled out her chair very formally.

"Why thank you kind sir," she giggled and sat down. He laughed and sat in the seat next to her. Across the table from them, Taylor was waiting for Dallas to get her chair just like Austin had for Ally, but he was completely oblivious to the situation.

"Dallas, get my chair," Taylor said quickly.

"Oh sorry," he replied and pulled out her chair, but when he had to pull it back in, his thoughts got sidetracked and his eyes began to wonder around. This led to Taylor falling hard onto the floor. Austin noticed a tiny smile appear on Ally's face, but disappear just as quickly as it came.

"DALLAS!" Taylor shouted from the floor. This time Austin and Ally did laugh, while Dallas struggled to pull Taylor up from the floor.

"Sorry hehe," Dallas said nervously while Taylor glared at him in her seat.

"Not okay," she replied bluntly.

"So, why don't we order something," Austin said, trying to lighten the mood.

"Good idea," Ally smiled. A few minutes later, as if on que, Trish arrived at their table, wearing a plain red t-shirt with black trousers.

"Hi, guys what do you want?" Trish said boredly.

"Trish, what happened to your beautiful dress and greeting people at the door," Ally said.

"Oh, they demoted me 5 minutes ago, something about not showing the people to tables at a quick pace and not listening to where the people want to sit, I don't know, I wasn't really listening to my boss when he said it," Trish replied.

"Hey, at least you didn't get fired," Austin said.

"Yeah, so what do you guys want, there's a couples special, the price is cheaper if you both order the same thing," Trish said.

"That's good, I didn't want Dallas to pay too much," Taylor said and Dallas looked at her with a frown.

"Who said I'm paying for you?" He asked.

"Who said your not paying for me?" she said with a look that said, I'm not arguing with you.

"Okay, I'll pay," He sighed.

"Awww thanks Dally," she said sweetly and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Awww thanks Dally," Ally whispered to herself mimicking Taylor's voice. Austin heard her and laughed, she smiled at him out of embarrassment and blushed, how could she be so jealous?

"Jealous much?" Austin whispered to her, she laughed and nudged him playfully.

"Soooooo, what are you guys having? Hurry up so you can leave and I can quit," Trish said quickly.

"Sure, we will have," Austin began but froze immediately when he saw something on the menu. "They serve... PANCAKES?" he squealed childishly. Ally and Trish immediately burst out laughing at him.

"Calm down Austin, they're just pancak-" Ally began but Austin put a hand gently over her mouth to stop her.

"They are not just pancakes," Austin said quickly.

"Sure they're not, seriously Austin, you've been hanging out with Dez waaaaaaaaaaay too much," Trish said.

"We'll have just dessert please, obviously pancakes," Ally said and smiled at Austin.

"Okay, so what are you two having?" Trish said, glaring at Taylor for stealing her best friend's crush.

"We will have the salad please," Taylor said unenthusiastically and handed Trish back the menu.

"WHAT!" Dallas exclaimed.

"Pwease Dally pwease," Taylor said in a babyish voice, pouted and looked at Dallas with big, blue puppydog eyes.

"Alright," Dallas replied and kissed her cheek, while she hugged him. Ally looked at them, she no longer felt anger towards them, but sadness. Her chance with Dallas had passed and she needed to move on, it still hurt though, when he kissed her. Austin looked at Ally, just by the look in her eyes, he could tell that his best friend was hurting.

"You okay," he whispered softly.

"Yeah," Ally replied with a small smile on her face. "I'll get over it." He smiled back at her and pulled her into a tight hug. As Ally hugged him, she thought about how great a best friend he was and how lucky she was to actually have met him, he was always so kind and ready to help his friends. She also thought about how great Trish was, she had been her best friend for years and was always there when she needed sometone to talk to. Then there was Dez, sometimes he could be a bit weird and blurt out things, but he was so funny and always there to cheer her up. Here she was, being depressed about some crush that had a girlfriend, when she had three amazing friends.

"Are you sure?" Austin asked as they slowly broke away from the hug.

"Definitely, I just realized that I have three amazing friends, who needs crushes anyway?" Ally replied.

"Aw thanks Ally," Trish said happily.

"Trish, your still here? We thought you had gone to get our food 5 minutes ago," Ally laughed.

"Waitress! If you don't hurry and get my pancakes, I will complain!" Austin joked.

"Complain all you want, I wont work here much longer anyway," Trish replied and left to get their orders.

**Half an hour later**

"Just be patient Austin," Ally laughed.

"I can't just be patient Ally! How long does it take to make some pancakes!" Austin said quickly, with a slightly raised voice.

"It it _Trish_ who is serving us remember," Ally replied.

"Oh yeah," he sighed and Ally smiled.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHH," Nelson shouted suddenly rushing into the restaurant waving his arms crazily in the air. "WILD BULL ON THE LOOSE! RUN!" Suddenly loads more people came rushing into the building, including Dez who was holding two milkshake cups. As he got closer, they noticed chocolate and strawberry milkshake around his mouth.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHH!" Dez screamed but stopped suddenly and calmly said. "Oh hey guys," when he saw Austin and Ally.

"Dez what's this about a bull?" Ally asked.

"And have you been drinking milkshakes again?" Austin asked.

"Er well -erm-er- BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUULLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHH!" Dez screamed girlishly and ran away as a tall, strong and crazy bull ran into the restaurant. It began to head straight for Austin, Ally, Taylor and Dallas's table. Austin and Dallas began to run away but noticed that both girls had frozen and were staring at the bull with wide eyes. Austin didn't waste another second and ran to grab Ally, he pulled her away just in time and they both landed on the floor like earlier at Sonic Boom.

"Thanks again Austin," Ally said and smiled warmly at him.

"Sure Alls, I just hope no one got hurt," Austin replied. They both looked up just in time to see, Dallas running away like a coward and the bull hitting their table. This sent Taylor flying, she landed on a long table with her head down in a huge cream filled cake. Everyone began to laugh crazily. Taylor angrily ran over to Dallas, pulled him to the table and pushed his head down into the cake.

"Consider yourself dumped, coward," She shouted and stormed out of the store. Dez and Trish quickly walked over to Austin and Ally who were laughing with everyone else.

"Wow! Dramaaaaaaaaaa," Dez said excitedly.

"Yeah I might even keep this job if fun things like this happen every day," Trish said. Suddenly a short man in a black suit walked over to them.

"Oh I doubt that, because your fired," he said bluntly and walked away. Trish turned to her laughing friends.

"Oh we all saw it coming," she said simply and picked up some cake. She threw it swiftly at her boss, it hit him right in the face. He glared angrily at her.

"Oops sorry, my hand slipped," she said quickly, and joined in laughing at the cream on his face with her friends.

"I wonder how a bull got loose in the mall," Austin asked.

"Oh it turns out that, magical milkshakes is a spanish store and their mascot it a live bull, well I was snooping around to try and steal their milkshake making machine, and came across a room that said milkshake machines, I walked in casually and suddenly came face to face with a crazy bull! It ran away before I could even introduce myself, talk about rude!" Dez explained dramatically.

"Dez, this is your fault?" Trish asked.

"Yes Trish, yes it is," he replied proudly.

"Thanks Dez, because of you, Taylor landed in a cream cake!" Ally laughed.

"Anytime Ally, Anytime," Dez replied.

"Hahahaha, the cream on her face was PRICELESS!" Trish laughed and the others joined in.

**Guest starring:**

**Allie DeBerry as Taylor**

**Well there you go, the third episode, I REALLY hope you liked it! Please continue reading my story, I will definitely continue writing if I know people are reading, so please please please REVIEW! ****Don't worry by the way, It might take a while but Austin and Ally WILL get together, just be patient. I don't own Austin and Ally as you already know. Sorry about this being a long episode, they are actually only supposed to be around 5000 words but I needed to fit everything, that is why in some parts it probably seems a bit rushed. Oh I also added an extra episode, so there will be 19 episodes instead of 18. ****The next Episode is Sleepwalkers and Sleep Talkers. I will update soon!**

**Bye!**

**Krissy xxxx :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Episode 4: Sleepwalkers and Sleep Talkers**

**Hi everyone! I hope you liked the third episode but it is definitely okay if you didn't. A special shout out to Fanny because her birthday is the same day as mine, YAY! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! It is actually my DREAM to have at least 100 reviews by the time this story is finished, do you think I can do it? So, here is the fourth episode, Enjoy!**

Austin and Ally have finished the song and are now letting Dez record it for the webpage in the practise room.

_I played it safe_

_I kept my foot up on the break_

_I never really took a chance in life_

_And didn't live for today_

_Aw girl and then I met you_

_Opened my eyes to something new_

_You know you set me free like no one else_

_And got me acting a fool_

_Don't you know you changed my life_

_Girl cause now I'm living_

_And it feels so right_

_Yeah..._

_You got my heartbeat pumping and it's going insane_

_Yo got me jumping out of aeroplanes_

_And that's why_

_I'm crazy it's true _

_Crazy for you_

_You got me base jump living _

_And I can't look down_

_You know you short circuit my brain_

_I can't lie_

_I'm crazy it's true _

_Crazy for you_

_Midnight dipping in the pool_

_Or sneaking out upon the roof_

_Your unpredictable and girl that's what_

_That's what I love about you_

_ooo_

_Don't you know you changed my life_

_Girl cause now I'm living_

_And it feels so right_

_Yeah..._

_You got my heartbeat pumping and it's going insane_

_You got me jumping out of aeroplanes_

_And that's why_

_I'm crazy it's true _

_Crazy for you_

_You got me base jump living _

_And I can't look down_

_You know you short circuit my brain_

_I can't lie_

_I'm crazy it's true _

_Crazy for you_

_No I didn't lose my mind when I fell for you_

_(Without a parachute)_

_And I'm gonna love you girl like you never knew_

_Woah_

_Don't you know you changed my life_

_Girl cause now I'm living_

_And it feels so right_

_Yeah..._

_You got my heartbeat pumping and it's going insane_

_You got me jumping out of aeroplanes_

_And that's why_

_I'm crazy it's true_

_Crazy for you_

_You got me base jump living_

_And I can't look down_

_You know you short circuit my brain_

_I can't lie_

_I'm crazy it's true _

_Crazy for you _

_I'm crazy it's true_

_Crazy for you!_

**After the song**

"Wooooooo hoooooooo!" Ally, Trish and Dez cheered when Austin had finished.

"Thanks guys," Austin laughed.

"You were great Austin," Ally smiled.

"This is going to be great on the webpage," Dez added, quieter that usual while looking down at his orange and red sneakers.

"Dez, are you okay? Your normally more crazy and enthusiastic when a song has been recorded," Trish asked.

"Yeah I'm fine," He mumbled, still looking down. There was an awkward silence between them until Dez shouted dramatically.

"Okay I'm not okay!"

"What's wrong?" Ally asked.

"My parents are going out of town for a week and I have no where to stay!" Dez whimpered.

"What about, oh I don't know, maybe your house?" Trish said sarcastically.

"I can't be alone in my house, it's waaaaaay too scary, I've heard _noises_," he replied with a freaked out look on his face.

"What kind of noises?" Austin asked with a hint of fear in his voice. The girls could tell that he was used to believing everything Dez said, even if it wasn't true.

"Well, once when I was in my room, I heard _noises_ coming from the basement," he was whispering to them now, he quickly looked from left to right mysteriously before continuing. "It sounded like squeaking." This made Austin gasp suddenly.

"Maybe it was a mutant robot, or an alien," He said excitedly.

"Or a mouse," Ally said bluntly and Trish nodded.

"Oh yeah," Both boys sighed in disappointment.

"I still don't trust that house," Dez said dramatically.

"Well maybe you could stay at my house," Austin said.

"REALLY?" Dez shouted and hugged Austin very tightly. "Thanks buddy!"

"No- problem," Austin replied slowly because Dez was squeezing him way too tightly.

"Dez, Austin's not breathing!" Ally said quickly and pulled him away.

"Sorry Austin, well I'd better go pack!" Dez said excitedly and skipped childishly out of the practise room.

"What did you just get yourself into?" Ally asked Austin.

"Yeah, you just invited a moron into your house," Trish laughed.

"I know I know, but it should be fun, Dez has never actually slept at my house, I've only slept at his," Austin explained.

"Really?" Trish asked surprised.

"Yeah, I've never really thought about why though," Austin said. Suddenly Dez rushed into the room and shouted.

"I'm ready!" Austin, Ally and Trish all looked at him weirdly.

"Dez you packed everything you need in just 5 minutes?" Ally asked.

"Yeah," Dez said excitedly then opened his suitcase. "I've got Mr fluffy, Mr skippy, Mrs potato, Mr tomato-" Dez showed each of them and then dropped them onto the practise room floor until Trish interrupted.

"Did you only pack stuffed animals?"

"No, I also packed my new camera," he said and took out a heavy camera from the suitcase.

"Erm didn't you pack any clothes Dez?" Austin asked.

"Oh that's what I was forgetting," Dez sighed stupidly.

"I can't believe you wasted all your suitcase space on some stupid stuffed animals," Trish laughed.

"Hey, Mr tomato is kinda cute," Austin said defensively.

"Oh yeah, I forgot you like stuffed animals Austin," Trish teased.

"Pfffff whaaaat? I don't like stuffed animals, your crazy, I just thought the tomato was cute," Austin said nervously.

"Aw I think it's cute how he likes stuffed animals," Ally said quietly to herself. "Weird, but cute,"

"Ally you just called him cute again," Trish whispered to her brunette friend.

"I MEANT BABY CUTE NOT CUTE CUTE!" Ally shouted in frustration. They all looked at her weirdly. "What, I did." she said nervously still trying to convince herself that she meant baby cute.

"As I was saying, I do not like stuffed animals! I just think the tomato is cute," Austin said childishly.

"He's not called tomato Austin, he's called _Mr_ Tomato," Dez added.

"Dez go and pack some actual clothes," Trish said bossily, remembering their original conversation.

"Fine, but can I keep my friends?" Dez asked and childishly held up the toys.

"Sure Dez," Ally said.

"YAY!" Dez cheered and ran out of the practise room again.

"He is a weird, weird boy," Trish said and shook her head.

"Yep," Austin and Ally said at the same time.

* * *

**About 15 minutes later, Austin and Dez are in the practise room looking through Dez's suitcase to make sure he has the right stuff this time, Ally is working downstairs and Trish is out looking for more jobs to get hired and fired from.**

"Okay I packed, 10 t-shirts, 10 sets of underwear, 10 pairs of pants-" Dez said

"Wait a minute, Dez how long are you even staying with me?" Austin asked.

"Oh I dunno, maybe a week," Dez said and the turned away from Austin to mumble something else. "Maybe two or three weeks."

"What! Two or three weeks!" Austin exclaimed.

"Yeah, sorry I didn't tell you before," Dez replied.

"Dez! This is great, you'll practically be living at my house!" Austin said happily.

"Your happy?" Dez asked.

"Of course, your my best friend," Austin replied.

" Aw, thanks for having me Austin, it really means a lot," Dez said dramatically and put his hand on Austin's shoulder.

"Sure buddy," Austin smiled. "But no crazy stuff okay?"

"Oh Austin, do you know me at all?" Dez said.

"Fine, you can do some crazy stuff," Austin replied. They both did the what up handshake and then continued to look through Dez's suitcase.

**Meanwhile, downstairs**

"Thanks for shopping at Sonic Boom," Ally said to the leaving customer. Suddenly Nelson walked into the store with a big cow. The cow also had a bell around it's neck.

"Hi Ally! I'm ready for my cowbell lesson!" Nelson said happily. Ally just stared at him for a few seconds.

"Erm Nelson, when I said a cowbell lesson, I meant the instrument, not an actual cow with a bell around it's neck," Ally said. The cow mooed loudly causing people around to look at them.

"Aw narts! Do you know how hard it was to get this into a bus seat?" Nelson exclaimed. He sighed and walked out of the store just as Trish walked in. She was wearing a big lemon hat with a yellow t-shirt and yellow leggings . She also wore a white apron with a lemon on it. Ally smiled as she saw that her friend had got yet another new job.

"Guess who got a job at the lemonade stand," Trish said bluntly, without adding her usual spring to it.

"What's wrong, you don't sound too happy about getting a new job," Ally said.

"Oh, that's because I got fired 5 minutes ago, something about serving sour lemonade. It's not my fault I forgot to add the sugar!" Trish said angrily while Ally just laughed. "Are Dez and Austin still in the practise room?"

"Yeah," Ally replied.

"About Austin, You've called him cute twice now, I think you might like him," Trish smiled. Ally's facial expression changed to confusion.

"What? Austin is one of my best friends, of course I don't like him," Ally said with slight defensiveness in her voice.

"Okay there's no need to be defensive, It's just something I noticed," Trish said.

"And for the last time, I meant BABY CUTE when I said he was CUTE!" Ally said quite loudly.

"Who's cute Ally?" Dez said while him and Austin came down from the practise room.

"Oh, I just said Trish's lemon hat was cute," Ally said nervously, they all turned to look at Trish's lemon hat which looked everything but cute.

"Yep, I meant Trish's hat alright," Ally said and then laughed awkwardly.

"We all know your lying you know," Austin laughed.

"Whaaaaaaaaaaat? Pffff I'm so not lying," Ally replied nervously while trying not to make any eye contact with Austin or Dez, everytime she looked at the people she was lying to, it always made her blurt out the truth or something stupid.

"Ally, ALLY!" Austin said and clapped his hands in front of her face to snap her out of the trance she was in. This sudden action caused her to look right at him, she found herself looking straight into his brown eyes, she stared deeply into them, taking in every perfect detail. Her trace was suddenly interrupted with a faint sound.

"Ally? ALLY!" Trish said this time, Ally immediately snapped out of the trance.

"I-I-I have to erm go, my dad wanted me to buy something from the," Ally paused to think of something to say that would sound convincing. " From the milkshake store!"

"THE MILKSHAKE STORE?" Dez said excitedly. "I mean, I can go get the thing for you Ally."

"No thanks Dez, see you guys later," Ally said quickly and grabbed Trish, she then dashed out of the store.

"Ally, what was that!" Trish said excitedly, when they were quite far away from the store.

"What was what?" Ally asked even though she knew exactly what her best friend was talking about.

"Back at the store, you were staring into Austin's eyes," Trish said dramatically.

"No I wasn't, and even if I was it wouldn't mean anything," Ally said calmly.

"Yes it does mean something," Trish said.

"And what's that?" Ally asked.

"You like him," Trish replied slowly.

"I definitely do not, he's my best friend, I don't even know where you got this idea from Trish," Ally said quickly.

"Fine," Trish said calmy, knowing that Ally would eventually realize that she liked Austin. It would probably take a while though. "You'll realize eventually." she whispered quietly to herself.

* * *

**At around 6:00pm, Austin and Dez have arrived at Austin's house and are just getting Dez settled in.**

"And lastly, no explosions or crazy experiments," Austin said.

"Aw, that's no fun," Dez sighed childishly.

"Fine, you can do explosions," Austin smiled.

"Yes!" Dez cheered. "I wonder why I've never stayed at your house Austin?"

"Yeah, but oh well, you get to stay for two whole weeks now!" Austin replied happily.

"What should we do first?" Dez asked excitedly. There was silence as both of them thought about what to do.

"I know! We can colour!" Austin said childishly.

"Yeah!" Dez replied dramatically and they both rushed to get Austin's giant stack of colouring books. They sat down on Dez's sleeping bag and began to colour in random pictures of clowns and bears.

"So, what was that back in Sonic Boom Today?" Dez said with a gossip like tone.

"What was what?" Austin asked and looked up at Dez.

"Ally was acting really weird," Dez replied.

"I know, I wonder why?" Austin asked.

"Hmm, maybe she got abducted by evil robots and the Ally in the store is just her evil twin!" Dez said excitedly.

"Erm I don't think so Dez, obvously she was abducted by aliens, not evil robots," Austin laughed thinking he was right.

"Yeah your totally right!" Dez replied. "The only other possible reason would be that she has a crush on you."

"What!" Austin exclaimed. "There's a better chance of Ally being abducted by aliens, than having a crush on me."

"I guess, but you two would be cute together," Dez said.

"No we wouldn't, and she doesn't like me because we're best friends, where did you even get this idea from Dez," Austin said quickly and nervously.

"I dunno, it was just something I noticed," Dez replied and smiled to himself, knowing that his friends would eventually become a couple. Even he was smart enough to see that, but for some reason, both Austin and Ally couldn't yet.

"Austin, Dez, come downstairs, I made pancakes!" Mimi shouted from downstairs.

"PANCAKES!" Austin and Dez both shouted in unison, they didn't waste another second and rushed downstairs.

**10 minutes later **

"Thanks for the pancakes Mom," Austin said and dashed back upstairs.

"Yeah thanks Mrs Moon," Dez said and followed Austin.

"Hey Dez, wanna play some video games?" Austin asked.

"Sure, but it can't involve zombies, I always get nightmares after playing video games with zombies in them," Dez said dramatically.

"Okay, what about robots?" Austin asked.

"Robots are fine," Dez said calmly.

"Cool!" Austin said happily and they both settled down to play.

**Hours later it is the middle of the night, Austin is sleeping on his bed and Dez is sleeping in his sleeping bag.**

Austin lay quietly in his bed sound asleep, he snored silently as he always did and held onto dougie, who was the toy dolphin that Ally had given him. The dolphin was very childish, but gave him a sense of contentment, probably because it reminded him of Ally. He was always so glad that Ally and him had become friends because she was always there for him, and they were great music partners. He couldn't believe that Dez had even suggested that Ally liked him, they were best friends and probably always would be. He had never actually thought about Ally like that until Dez had suggested it, it made him feel kind of nice inside, but he just forgot about that, it was probably just the smell of pancakes.

Dez was lying on his orange and yellow striped sleeping bag, with his arms and legs stretched out in a very weird position. Drool was coming out of his mouth and he was snoring quite loudly. He had all his stuffed animals and toys surrounding him. His dreams were full of rainbows, teddy bears and loads of other childish things. Suddenly he stood up and began to walk towards the door of Austin's room, his arms were outstretched and his eyes were closed. He made his way downstairs carelessly, knocked over some tables in the living room while going to the kitchen. When he got to the kitchen, he opened the refrigerator and took out a stack of pancakes from the previous day. He immediately tucked in and the pancakes were finished in under 5 minutes.

"No Mr tomato you can't have any pancakes," he mumbled quietly to himself. Then he headed back upstairs and accidentally knocked over one of the drumkits in Austin's room. He then lied back down in his sleeping bag and fell fast asleep.

* * *

**The Next day at Sonic Boom**

Ally is working at the counter, while her dad is at free sample time at the foodcourt. She shook off the conversation that she had with Trish the previous day about Austin, and has come to the conclusion that Trish is wrong about her feelings towards him. They are obviously just friends and that is how it should be.

"Here is your rock guitar Mrs Ypmurd, thanks for shopping at Sonic Boom," Ally said cheerily to an old lady at the counter. Her dull and blunt facial expression didn't change.

"Yeah yeah yeah, I've heard all that before. And it's Ms Ypmurg!" She said grumpily.

"Oh, I thought you were married," Ally asked.

"I was, Mr Ypmurg isn't with us anymore," Ms Ypmurg replied.

"I'm sorry," Ally said sadly.

"Oh he isn't dead, he just left me, said I was to grumpy, I wonder where he got that from?" Ms Ypmurg said.

"It's a mystery," Ally said, trying not to laugh. "Well have a nice day." Ms Ypmurg grabbed the bag that the guitar was in and grumpily walked out of Sonic Boom, grumbling something under her breath. Suddenly Trish walked confidently into the store. She was wearing her regular clothes but with a ridiculous amount of bling on. There were chains and necklaces all around her neck, she was also wearing bangles and bracelets that went all the way up to her elbows. To top everything off, she wore big sunglasses and a cool, golden coloured cap that was slightly turned to the side.

"Yo Ally! Guess who got a job at the Bling Bling store?" Trish said and did a weird pose, trying to look cool with her bling, Ally laughed.

"Wow! You look, different Trish," Ally said.

"I know right, but this jewellery weighs a ton!" Trish replied. "So yesterday did you think about what I said about Austin?"

"Yeah, I decided- your crazy! Of course I don't like him, I love him as a friend, a best friend actually, so you can stop talking about it Trish," Ally replied.

"Fine I'll stop, but you two are so good together," Trish sighed.

"Yeah I know, as friends and partners, as nothing more okay?" Ally said.

"Sure Ally," Trish smiled.

"You know what, I don't like him as anything more than a friend and I never will!" Ally said loudly, trying to prove it to her best friend.

"Okay, I see your getting frustrated, so we can change the subject," Trish laughed and Ally smiled, surprised at how worked up she was getting about the situation. Suddenly, Austin and Dez walked into the store with frightened faces.

"Hey guys," Trish said happily. "I mean, sup." she said and did a pose trying to look cool again.

"If I wasn't so scared, I'd be laughing at your fake coolness right now," Dez said and the girls noticed he was quivering in fear.

"Er guys, what's wrong?" Ally asked.

"There's a ghost in my house!" Austin blurted out.

"What?" Both girls exclaimed.

"He said, there's a ghost in his house! Keep up!" Dez said and Trish rolled her eyes.

"Why do you guys think there's a ghost in your house?" Trish asked almost laughing.

"Because when Dez and I woke up this morning, my drumkit had been knocked over, the tables in out living room were turned, and worst of all- the stack of pancakes in the fridge were, gone!" Austin whispered dramatically. Ally and Trish burst out laughing at how stupid their friends were being.

"There must be a logical reason for this guys," Ally said.

"Yep there is, a ghost is haunting Austin's house," Dez said simply. "OH MY GOSH! A GHOST IS HAUNTING AUSTIN'S HOUSE! AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Dez screamed girlishly and Austin joined in. Both girls rolled their eyes.

**The Next Day at Sonic Boom**

"I can't believe you got to keep all of this jewellery when you got fired Trish," Ally smiled.

"I know right, hey I wonder how last night was for the guys, maybe the ghost attacked them," Trish joked and Ally laughed. Suddenly, Austin and Dez walked into the store wearing no shoes, their faces were still pale.

"Erm guys, if your trying to start a new trend, I don't think it's really working," Trish said sarcastically.

"Could say the same about you, bling girl," Dez replied bluntly.

"Wow, you guys are cranky," Ally said.

"We only got like 20 minutes of sleep, and when we woke up, all out shoes were gone!" Austin whispered dramatically.

"Are you sure Dez didn't just eat them?" Trish asked.

"What? I stopped eating shoes ages ago for your information," Dez said dramatically. Austin laughed.

"You only stopped two months ago," Austin laughed.

"Yeah but they don't know that," Dez whispered loudly into Austin's ear.

"You know we can hear you right," Ally asked.

"Oh Ally, sure you can," Dez said and laughed. Trish slapped the back of his head.

"OUCH!" Dez shouted and Trish rolled her eyes.

"Okay what are we going to do about _the ghost?_" Austin asked.

"You know what, we are all going to have a group sleepover at Austin's house, me and Trish will prove that there's no _ghost_," Ally said bossily.

"Sure," Austin said calmly. "You guys are all welcome."

"Thanks, we will be there at around 7:00," Trish said.

"Hey, how do you there's no _ghost_ Ally, unless you are the _ghost_," Dez said stupidly and Ally rolled her eyes.

"Come on Dez, Ally's not a ghost," Austin said but then turned to Ally suspiciously. "Or is she." Trish slapped the back of his head and Ally laughed.

"OUCH!" Austin shouted girlishly.

"Welcome to my world buddy," Dez said and rubbed the back of his head while Trish and Ally laughed.

* * *

**At Austin's house, around 6:30pm**

"Come on Dez, the girls will be here soon, stop licking your foot!" Austin exclaimed.

"What? I only stopped eating shoes two months ago and with no shoes around, what else am I supposed to lick? Give a guy a break!" Dez replied dramatically. Suddenly Trish and Ally walked into the room with a bag and a sleeping bag each.

"Hey guys-" Ally started but stopped when she saw Dez crazily licking his foot.

"You see Dez licking his foot too right," Trish asked worriedly.

"Yep, but I sure wish I hadn't," Ally replied.

"Hi guys," Austin smiled. "Just pretend this incident never happened." He turned to glare at Dez who smiled back at him.

"What never happened?" Dez said trying to forget already. They all stared at him weirdly. "Too soon?"

"Yep," They all laughed.

"What should we do now?" Trish asked.

"PILLOW FIGHT!" Dez shouted and hit Trish's head with a pillow.

"Your so gonna regret that!" Trish shouted angrily and hit him back. Soon all four of them were having a big pillow fight, carlessly knocking over instruments and shelves in the process.

**At 9:00pm**

After a few more games and activities, they decided to settle down and watch a DVD. But there were a few complications.

"SO WHAT MAKES YOUR MOVIE SO MUCH BETTER THAN MINE!" Trish roared.

"MINE'S ABOUT ROMANCE, YOURS IS ABOUT TWO PEOPLE FALLING IN LOVE- wait what? Aren't the films sort of about the same thing?" Dez asked.

"I guess so," Trish replied feeling slightly stupid.

"So you two have been giving me and Austin headaches for 10 minutes for nothing?" Ally asked angrily.

"Yep, pretty much," Dez laughed and Trish joined in. Ally rolled her eyes and went to sit on Austin's bed.

"What about a horror film, unless your all too scared," Austin teased.

"Bring it on!" Dez, Trish and Ally shouted while Austin laughed.

"Okay you asked for it," Austin replied calmly. They all settled down on his bed and let the movie begin.

**About 1 hour later**

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" All four of them screamed at the television crazily.

"Don't do it Fred don't go in!" Dez shouted.

"Do you want to die?" Ally shouted.

"Don't go in, are you crazy?" Ausin shouted.

"YOU CRAZY BOY YOUR GOING TO DIE IF YOU GO IN!" Trish screamed.

_Fred opened the door slowly and crept into the house, next he came face to face with..._ (The television just said that)

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" They all screamed.

"What is going on?" Mimi suddenly walked into the room and asked.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHH!" They all turned and screamed thinkng that Mrs Moon was the monster from the film.

"Nothing Mom," Austin replied nervously.

"We were just watching a DVD," Trish said.

"Dez why are you shaking?" Mimi asked when she noticed Dez quivering.

"III'mmm nnnot ssshhhakkingg mmmrrsss mmmoooonnnn," Dez replied. They all smiled sweetly at Mimi and eventually she left.

"That was the best movie ever!" Ally said surprisingly.

"I know right, totally not scary at all," Trish said trying to hide her fear. Suddenly Trish noticed something and smirked at Ally. Ally noticed and looked down to see that her and Austin were holding hands, she must have been holding his hand through the film. Austin noticed too and they both pulled their hands away.

"Sorry Austin," Ally said sheepishly.

"No problem," he replied.

"Come on guys, let's get some sleep," Dez said yawning dramatically.

"Yeah the sooner this night is over, the sooner you guys will be proved wrong," Trish said. Both girls went to change into their pyjamas in the bathroom and brush their teeth, while the boys got changed in Austin's room and waited for the girls to finish before brushing their teeth. Soon all four of them were fast asleep.

**At 1:00am**

Dez rose from his sleeping bag with his eyes closed and arms out. He walked slowly towards the door of the room but tripped carelessly on Ally's sleeping bag. The loud thump woke up Ally quickly.

"Dez? What are you doing?" She asked wearily. He mumbled something under his breath and stood up again, making his way to the door.

"Austin wake up!" Ally shouted and shook him in his bed.

"Ten more minutes mom," he mumbled.

"Austin quick, wake up!" She shouted again. He got up this time.

"Ally?" he asked. "What's wrong?"

"Dez is sleepwalking, that's why all the weird things have been happening," she said.

"Quick we have to stop him, wake up Trish," Austin replied. Ally went over to Trish's sleeping bag and shook her awake. She then explained the whole thing about Dez sleepwalking.

"No way!" Trish exclaimed. Suddenly Dez walked into the room with cake in his mouth, probably from the fridge. He slowly walked over to his sleeping bag and went back to sleep, they all watched in shock. Austin walked over to him and woke him up.

"GHOST!" Dez screamed girlishly and jumped out of his sleeping bag.

"Dez relax, it's just me," Austin laughed.

"So did we catch the ghost?" Dez asked excitedly.

"Not exactly," Ally said.

"The thing is Dez," Trish started.

"You sleepwalk," All three of them said at the same time.

"What?" Dez asked.

"You sleepwalk, that's why all those weird things happened," Ally said.

"That can't be true, I've never sleepwalked before," Dez said and sat on Austin's bed.

"It must be something, maybe you miss home," Trish said.

"Nope, I've been on holiday before and I didn't sleepwalk then," Dez replied and yawned.

"Come on guys, let's go to sleep we can think about this more in the morning, it's saturday so there's no school," Austin said and the others agreed. Soon everyone was asleep.

**Around 2:30am**

It was still the middle of the night and Ally was fast asleep, suddenly her phone started ringing. Without even fully waking up, she answered the phone.

"Hello," she mumbled.

"Ally why am I talking to you, must be a wrong number. I hate it when I call a wrong number, I hate it! I hate it! I HATE IT!" Tilly Thompson's crazy voice blasted through the phone. Ally had fallen asleep and was now just sleeptalking.

"Don't touch my book, it's full of secrets," Ally mumbled.

"Like what?" Tilly asked getting interested.

"Like when I killed my goldfish by accident, and have a crush on Dallas, and haven't had my first kiss yet, and called Austin cute but I meant baby cute not cute cute," Ally mumbled. For the next 10 minutes Ally was just mumbling secrets into the phone, eventually the sleeptalking stopped and she fell asleep.

"Now time for revenge, MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA!" Tilly laughed crazily from the other side of the phone.

**The Next day**

"So guys think, if Dez has never sleepwalked before then why would he suddenly start now?" Trish asked her friends as they sat in Austin's room and discussed last night.

"Okay there are two possible solutions to this, A, I have always sleepwalked but no one ever noticed. Or B, Aliens have landed on earth and made me have a sudden sleepwalking problem!" Dez said dramatically.

"Do we really have to have this conversation Dez, it's obviously B," Austin said and the girls looked at him weirdly.

"Maybe-" Ally began but stopped when her phone started ringing. She quickly answered it.

"Hello?" Ally asked cheerily.

"Cut the chit chat Dawson," Tilly said into the phone.

"What do you want?" Ally asked.

"I want you to dress up like a clown and walk around the mall all day,"

"What! I'm not doing that, and I don't even have a clown costume," Ally said.

"Fine, but if you don't, the whole school will be hearing about your little crush on Dallas, MWAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!" Tilly laughed crazily.

"Go ahead, I'm over him," Ally said confidently. "Everyone knows I liked him anyway."

"Okay, what if Austin found out that you think he's cute?" Tilly smirked. Ally's eyes widened and she sighed.

"Fine, where's the costume?" She asked.

"The Sonic Boom counter, I'll call tomorow for your next challenge," Tilly replied.

"Next challenge?" Ally asked.

"Wouldn't want anyone to know about you killing your goldfish by accident now would we?" Tilly asked and laughed crazily.

"You are pure evil you know that?" Ally asked with narrowed eyes.

"Aw Ally, that's the nicest thing you've ever said to me, thanks," Tilly said genuinely and hung up the phone.

"This can't be happening," Ally sighed and suddenly remembered that her friends were still in the room, they were now looking at her curiously.

"Who was that?" Trish asked.

"No one," Ally replied and looked at Austin worriedly. What if Tilly told him? But why should she even care, she meant baby cute not cute cute, right?

"Are you okay," Austin asked her.

"Yeah I'm fine, listen you guys keep talking about Dez's sleepwalking problem, I need to get something," Ally said quickly, then she stood up and left the room. Trish quickly followed her.

"I wonder who was on the phone?" Dez asked suspiciously.

"Yeah, but Ally seemed pretty upset about it," Austin replied.

"Hey I just rememered, I have sleepwalked once before," Dez exclaimed.

"When Dez?" Austin asked.

"Once on holiday, I forgot one of my teddy bears, that's when I started to sleepwalk," Dez said.

"Dez that's it!" Austin said happily and they both ran over to Dez's suitcase to count his toys and bears.

"I knew it! Mrs mushroom isn't here," Dez shouted.

"Yes! When we get him back, you wont sleepwalk anymore!" Austin said happily.

"Woooo Hoooo!" Dez shouted and they both did the what up handshake.

* * *

**Meanwhile At Sonic Boom**

"Ally!" Trish shouted and rushed into the store. "Who was on the phone?"

"Promise you wont tell?" Ally asked and Trish nodded. They did a very long secret handshake and also did the pinky swear. "Well, somehow, Tilly Thompson knows all my secrets and is blackmailing me into doing stuff."

"You mean the weird maniac girl?" Trish asked.

"Yep," Ally replied.

"How bad are the secrets?" Trish asked again.

"Pretty bad, she even threatened to tell Austin that I think he's cute, and by cute I mean baby cute not-" Ally began.

"Not cute cute, I know," Trish finished her sentence. "So what do you have to do?"

"Wear this," Ally replied.

"What is it?" Trish asked.

"You'll see, wait here a minute," Ally said and went up to the practise room to change.

**5 minutes later**

Ally walked back down to the counter, wearing a very embarassing clown costume, complete with a curly haired red wig and a red nose to match. Her face was covered on white powder with bold red and pink colours for her lips and cheeks. Trish burst out laughing and so did some people around them.

"Trish, it's not funny," Ally sighed.

"Totally not funny," Trish said trying not to burst out laughing again. Suddenly Austin and Dez walked into the store, they stopped when they saw Ally.

"Erm Ally, if your trying to start a new trend I don't really think it's working," Dez laughed.

"Oh my gosh what are you wearing?" Austin asked, laughing.

"Long story," Ally sighed. "So did you guys sort out the sleepwalking problem?"

"Yeah, it turns out Dez was only sleepwalking because he left one of his toys at his house," Austin replied.

"It wasn't just any toy, it was Mrs Mushroom," Dez said dramatically.

"Hey guys have you seen Tilly today?" Ally asked worriedly.

"No why?" Austin asked.

"Oh no reason," Ally replied. Austin stepped closer to her and looked straight at her face, he could tell she was lying just by her eyes. Ally stood still trying to look anywhere but his brown eyes.

"Your lying again," Austin said.

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat, pfffft I'm soooo not lying again," Ally said nervously.

"Just tell me what's happening, don't you trust me?" Austin asked.

"Of course I do, okay well you know that call I got before?" Ally began, Austin and Dez nodded. "It was Tilly Thompson."

"You mean the weird maniac girl?" Dez asked.

"Yep, well somehow, she found out all my secrets, my very deep and dark secrets. Now she's blackmailing me by threatening to expose my secrets to the school. She's making me wear stuff like this," Ally continued.

"That's bad,"Austin said.

"Yeah, I'm sure happy I'm not you," Dez laughed. Trish rolled her eyes.

"I just hope tomorow isn't as bad," Ally sighed.

**The Next day ****Ally and Trish are standing outside of the drugstore in the mall, so that Ally can do her next challenge.**

"Trish I can't do it," Ally said childishly.

"Yes you can, all you have to do it go in that store and buy the pads," Trish said.

"But the check out guy is from our school," Ally complained.

"Just do it," Trish said roughly and pushed Ally into the store.

"Fine," Ally said and glared at Trish who smiled cheekily at her. Ally quickly dashed to the girly section, she grabbed 5 packs of period pads and quickly went over to the counter.

'Tilly you are so going to regret this' Ally thought to herself. She looked at the guy at the counter, he was tall with blonde hair and blue eyes. She immediately recognized him as Danny.

"Hi Danny," Ally said nervously.

"Oh hey Ally," he replied. "What can I do for you." Ally took a deep breath and said.

"I want to buy these," she handed him the pads and looked down. She could hear a noise from outside and turned to see Trish laughing her head off, She handed Danny the money quickly.

"Here you go," he said and handed her a bag with the pads in, awkwardly.

"Thanks, bye!" Ally said quickly and rushed out of the store, embarrasment was all over her face.

"Good job Ally," Trish laughed.

"Shut up Trish," Ally smiled, but was still very embarassed.

"I can't wait to see what you have to do tomorow," Trish replied.

**The Next Day at Sonic Boom, Austin, Ally, Dez and Trish are hanging out. Ally is reading the note that tells her what to do for the next challenge.**

"I have to WHAT!" Ally exclaimed in frustration.

"What do you have to do?" Trish asked.

"I have to wear my underwear over my clothes, stand on a table in the food court and do the harlem shake!" Ally shouted.

"YOU HAVE TO WHAT?!" Austin, Dez and Trish shouted.

"Okay this stops now, your gonna be picked on for the rest of your life, do you know what that could do to my reputation?" Trish said dramatically.

"Erm Trish I think you mean _my_ reputation, not yours," Ally said.

"No, I would have to hang around with you, that could damage my reputation," Trish said.

"You don't have a reputation Trish," Austin laughed.

"Yes I do, everyone knows me, they call me Trish De la Rosa the founder of a rising star," Trish said dramatically again.

"No they call you, Trish De la Rosa the manager of a rising star who bosses everyone around and hits Dez," Dez said. Trish slapped the back of Dez's head, while Austin and Ally laughed.

"See my point," Dez said and rubbed the back of his head.

"Hey I have an idea, what if we kidnap Tilly, and hand her over to evil space robots," Austin said excitedly.

"Austin we've talked about this," Dez said and put a hand on Austin's shoulder. "Aliens are always better than robots." Trish rolled her eyes.

"Or what if we blackmail Tilly back?" Trish said with an evil gleam in her eye.

"Liked my idea better," Austin mumbled and Ally laughed at him.

"That's a great idea Trish, I have this awful picture of her from when we were younger," Ally smirked. "I'll be back in 10 minutes." she said and left the store.

* * *

**In Ally's Bedroom**

Ally held up the picture of Tilly back when they were young, she was bending over to pick up something. Her pants suddenly ripped in half and her my little pony underwear was exposed. Ally remembered thinking at that moment, that one day this scene would be remembered, so she caught the whole thing on camera. Ally picked up her phone and dialed Tilly's phone number.

"Hello?" Ally asked.

"Oh hi Ally, so when are you gonna do your next challenge?" Tilly asked.

"I'm not doing it, and you can't make me," Ally said strongly.

"Fine, your secrets will be exposed," Tilly laughed.

"If you expose my secrets, then your picture will be emailed to every single student at our High School," Ally smiled.

"What picture?" Tilly asked with a hint of worry in her voice.

"The picture of you splitting your pants back in Kindergarten," Ally said simply.

"Fine, you win this time Dawson, but this isn't OVER!" Tilly shouted crazily through the phone.

"Thanks," Ally smiled and hung up the phone.

* * *

**Back at Sonic Boom**

Ally walked happily into the store and greeted her friends.

"Hey guys, everything's sorted now," She said happily.

"Ally that's great!" Trish said happily.

"What picture was it anyway?" Austin asked.

"Oh nothing," Ally said and smiled to herself.

"Seriously though, doing the harlem shake wouldn't be that bad," Dez said dramatically. Suddenly the Harlem shake song suddenly came blasting out of nowhere, Dez started the dance on his own.

"Do the Harlem Shake!" He sang loudly and out of tune. Suddenly everyone in the store, including Austin, Ally and Trish, joined in and began dancing crazily to the song.

**Well that's it for the fourth episode! I really hope you liked it and PLEASE review. **

**Guest Starring**

**Austin Butler as Danny (Will appear in later episodes) **

**Marianne Muellerleile as Mrs Ypmurg (Will also appear in later episodes)**

**You already know the others like Tilly and Mimi Moon. Thanks for reading and please tell me what you think. By the way, do you guys mind if the episodes are this long or should I cut them shorter? Oh, sorry about this but I have changed it back to 18 episodes because I might use the episode I cut out, in season 2. (If I do a season 2, it all depends on you because if people are reading, of course I'll do a season 2!) Please keep reading on and be patient, because I will always eventually update. I don't own Austin and Ally, Crazy for you or the harlem shake. If you haven't heard Crazy for you, then here's the link: watch?v=YYJ_n2WA1WA (Every time there is a full song in my story, I will post the link so that you can listen to it)**

**It's almost my BIRTHDAY WOO HOO! (Does happy dance around the room) And happy birthday to Fanny too! Thanks again for reading I REALLY appreciate it! **

**Bye!**

**Krissy xxxx :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Episode 5: Karma and Kisses**

**Hi everyone! I hope you liked episode 4 and thank you SOOOO much for the comments, they are really encouraging. Thanks for the birthday comments as well, your all so NICE! OMG I watched partners and parachutes and almost fainted, it was so lovely and funny as always. I can't believe they are doing a SEASON 3! (Does crazy happy dance around the bedroom) Okay I'll stop talking now, here is episode 5. Enjoy!**

Austin, Ally, Trish and Dez have just finished school and are hanging out at Sonic Boom as usual, while Lester is fishing pennies out of the mall fountain.

"I can't believe how much math homework Mr Peters gave us," Ally sighed and dumped a large pile of thick textbooks onto the counter.

"_I_ can't believe how much homework Mr Peters expects me to do, I mean does he know me at all?" Trish moaned and dumped the same amount of text books onto the counter.

"Oh come on guys it's not that bad," Austin said simply.

"Says you, your actually really really good at math," Ally said.

"Your not that bad Ally," Trish lied, Ally was the best at everything, but math was her only weakness.

"Are you kidding? Even I'm better at math than Ally and I'm the stupid one-" Dez stopped when he saw Austin and Trish glaring at him. "Did I say Ally? I meant Sally, my old erm goldfish, she was terrible at math!" he said quickly.

"It's okay Ally, our important exams are at the end of the school year, you have loads of time to improve you awful math skills," Austin smiled.

"Thanks that makes me feel so much better," Ally said sarcastically.

"Yep, that's just the kind off best friends we are," Dez said dramatically and Austin nodded.

"You want me to hurt these doofs for you Ally? Because I will," Trish said sneakily and walked towards Austin and Dez who were getting scared.

"It's okay Trish," Ally laughed. Suddenly Nelson walked slowly into the store right up to the four friends, he sighed loudly and dramatically to get their attention.

"Hey Nelson, you okay?" Austin asked.

"Yeah," he said and sighed dramatically again. There was a few seconds of awkward silence.

"Are you, sure?" Ally asked.

"Well, the thing is, I'm not really okay," Nelson said loudly.

"Gee I sure didn't know that," Trish said sarcastically and Dez laughed. Ally quickly glared at them and they stopped laughing.

"What's wrong Nelson?" Ally asked.

"Well our school is doing a carnival and we need another person to set up some of the stalls, but no one is volunteering, it's just so UNFAIR!" Nelson said dramatically and fake cried. Everything was silent while the awkward boy whined loudly.

"Someone do something, his fake crying is getting on my nerves," Trish whispered.

"Erm, I can help with one of the stalls Nels-" Ally began.

"You'll do all the stalls at our carnival! Wow thanks Ally, your like a hero!" Nelson exclaimed suddenly and hugged Ally.

"No Nelson I didn't mean-" Ally started.

"I'm going to tell everyone," Nelson interrupted and rushed out of the store shouting "Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!"

"Man Ally, that's the second time you've done something like this," Austin laughed.

"Yeah, you gotta learn how to be tough," Trish said and made her hands into fists. "Watch and learn." She turned to Dez and growled scarily at him. "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Dez screamed girlishly and ran away dramatically.

"But I can't do that Trish," Ally smiled.

"Sure you can, or you could actually organize the stalls for the carnival," Austin said.

"Yeah I'll just have to do that, any ideas?" Ally asked.

"What about a suspender stall?" Dez said suddenly.

"Dez? When did you get here, I thought you ran away?" Trish asked.

"I did, but then I thought, how great would it be to have a suspender stall, so I just suggested it," Dez replied dramatically.

"Who would buy anything from a suspender store?" Ally asked.

"Oh Ally, do you really have to ask?" Dez laughed and pointed at his suspenders. Trish rolled her eyes and Ally sighed in annoyance.

"What about a headband stall?" Trish suggested. "Or a revenge stall," She narrowed her eyes sneakily. "I would go there all the time."

"I don't think so Trish," Ally replied. "We need something to attract more teens so that it's not just kids and adults.

"I could perform, that would bring in teens," Austin said, Ally hugged him quickly and tightly.

"Austin that would be perfect!" She said happily.

"What about a kissing booth? Don't teenagers go to those things?" Trish said.

"That's great Trish, but who would actually volunteer to be in the booth?" Ally asked.

"I could do it," Dez said while dramatically whipping his hair and puckering his lips. Austin laughed.

"Definitely not Dez," Trish said and shuddered.

"Yeah we actually want people to go to the kissing booth," Austin joked.

"HEY!" Dez shouted and turned away from Austin with his arms crossed.

"Sorry Dez," Austin laughed.

"It's okay Austin, and just for the record, I'm not _that_ bad at kissing," Dez replied dramatically.

"You sure," Ally asked. "I mean, of course your not that bad Dez hehe."

"Have you even had your first kiss Dez?" Trish asked.

"Yeah obviously, have you?" Dez asked.

"Of course," Trish replied.

"Uh oh," Both Austin and Ally whispered.

"I don't believe you Trish," Dez said.

"Well I don't believe you either," Trish replied angrily.

"Why not!" Dez asked crazily.

"Because you don't believe me!" Trish shouted back.

"GUYS STOP!" Austin shouted.

"You can both tell eachother who your first kiss was and how it happened, then you can each believe the other. And you have to tell the absolute truth," Ally said calmly. "Trish you go first."

"Okay, well it was all the way back in kindergarten, I was like 4 years old. It was valentines day and he got me some flowers, he kissed me too," Trish said and Ally sighed dreamily. "So then I pushed him over."

"You what?" Austin asked.

"I pushed him over, because I didn't really like him and he picked his nose," Trish replied.

"Oh I remember him, he really did pick his nose, and his ears," Ally said with a look of disgust on her face.

"Okay your turn Dez," Austin said.

"Well it was just two years ago, I was on the beach and I almost drowned. But the life guard saved me and gave me mouth to mouth," Dez said dreamily.

"It was a girl right?" Austin asked worriedly.

"I hope so," Dez replied.

"Wait that's not a kiss, you liar," Trish said.

"It still counts," Dez said childishly.

"No it doesn't," Trish retorted.

"Does."

"Doesn't."

"DOES!"

"DOESN'T!"

"GUYS STOP!" Austin and Ally shouted at the same time.

"Fine," Trish and Dez mumbled.

"Hey what about you guys?" Dez asked.

"Yeah when were your first kisses?" Trish added. Austin and Ally both suddenly looked nervous.

"Erm well, my first kiss was with, a girl," Austin said.

"Really? Didn't know that," Trish said sarcastically.

"Well it happened at school, I think she was called, Shifdolg," Austin said nervously.

"What kind of name is Shifdolg?" Dez asked.

"She was European, or Asian, or South American, I forget hehe," Austin replied and laughed awkwardly.

"What about you Ally?" Trish asked.

"Me?" Ally asked.

"No Nelson," Trish said sarcastically and laughed. "Yes you."

"Weeeeeeeeeeell, Ihaventhadmyfistkissyet," Ally mumbled quickly.

"What was that?" Dez asked.

"I said, ihaventhadmyfirstkissyet," she repeated.

"Huh?" Trish said.

"I- HAVEN'T- HAD- MY- FIRST- KISS- YET! OKAY!" Ally said loudly and clearly this time.

"Really?" Dez laughed. Trish slapped the back of his head.

"OW!" Dez shouted and rubbed his head.

"It's not funny," Trish said.

"I'm sorry Ally," Dez said sadly. "But really you haven't had your first kiss yet?" he laughed again. This time Austin slapped the back of his head.

"OW!" Dez shouted girlishly again. "Stop hurting Dez!"

"Hey, I have almost kissed someone, if that counts," Ally said.

"It doesn't count, but who did you almost kiss?" Trish asked curiously

"Well his name is-" Ally began.

'Please don't say it, please don't say it,' Austin thought to himself.

"Blake," Ally finished.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Austin, Dez and Trish shouted dramatically.

"What?" Ally asked.

"Erm, nothing," they all said quickly.

"So it was after the blind date, and we were saying goodbye, and then we were leaning in to kiss but then Elvis burst into the restaurant," Ally said and sighed dreamily. "He was so mysterious and had a really nice personality, I really want to see him again."

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaat? He wasn't that great, you have loads of other options. What about Dallas?" Austin said with panic in his voice, he couldn't let Ally find out that he had been her blind date, she would probably be really upset and maybe angry.

"I don't like Dallas anymore," Ally said simply.

"Are you sure?" Trish asked.

"Yep," Ally replied.

"Are you really sure?" Dez asked.

"Yes, why are you guys asking?" Ally laughed and handed a customer some change.

"No reason, but are you sure your really sure," Austin asked again.

"Yes definitely, I am really sure that I don't like Dallas anymore, anyway Blake is way cuter and has such a nice personality," Ally said dreamily.

"Thanks," Austin said stupidly. Trish slapped the back of his head, while Ally looked at them with confusion on her face. "Did I say thanks? I meant Frank's, as in let's go to Pirate Frank's fish and fry," He said nervously.

"Where every meal is a paaaaaaaartyyyyyyy!" Austin, Dez and Trish said in a pirate accent and immediately ran out of Sonic Boom.

"Huh?" Ally asked but then laughed at how weird her friends were being, she then forgot about it and got back to work.

* * *

**Meanwhile, Dez, Trish and Austin are discussing the situation at Pirate Frank's fish and fry restaurant**

"Welcome to Pirate Frank's fish and fry, where every meal is a paaaarr-" A waiter in a fish suit began.

"Oh shut it shrimpy, we don't want to order anything," Trish snapped.

"What do I do Dez WHAT DO I DO!" Austin suddenly shouted dramatically and shook Dez's shoulders crazily.

"Austin calm down, I know your jealous that Ally likes this Blake guy more than you, but there's no need to worry," Dez said, completely oblivious of what was actually going on. Trish rolled her eyes and smacked the back of his head.

"OW!" Dez screamed girlishly.

"You doof, Austin isn't jealous of Blake because he _is_ Blake, don't you remember when he pretended to be Ally's blind date because Dallas stupidly stood her up," Trish reminded.

"Oh yeah," Dez sighed. "What do we do guys WHAT DO WE DO!" he shouted dramatically and shook Austin's shoulders.

"I know, if Ally found another guy, she wouldn't care about Blake anymore," Trish said.

"So all we have to do is find a desperate guy to go out with Ally," Dez smiled.

"Hey that's not nice Dez, any guy would be lucky to go out with Ally, she's awesome," Austin said.

"Aww Austin, that's such a nice thing to say, I knew you liked Ally," Trish smiled.

"Woah woah woah, I don't like Ally," Austin said quickly.

"Yeah, sure you don't," Trish and Dez said sarcastically.

"I don't!" Austin said defensively. "Okay let's think, who can we get to go out with Ally?" he tried to change the subject.

"I don't know, but we have to act soon if-" Dez began but suddenly a raw fish landed on top of his head. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! GET IT OFF ME! GET IT OFF ME! GET IT OFF ME!" Dez screamed dramatically and girlishly. Trish and Austin were laughing crazily at Dez, who was trying to get the smelly fish off his head. When the fish was finally gone, Dez relaxed and sat back down.

"What haha just ha ha happened?" Trish laughed.

"A fish landed on Dez's hahaha head!" Austin laughed.

"It's not funny guys, now my beautiful ginger hair smells like fish, I have been having loads of bad luck lately," Dez said dramatically.

"Like what?" Trish asked.

"Well on my way to school I slipped on a banana skin and fell into a muddy puddle, I had to go all the way home to get cleaned up so that's why I was late today. Then at school, remember what happened in the dinner hall?" Dez said.

"Oh yeah, you dropped your food and slipped on it," Austin laughed.

"Then when you tried to get up, your pants fell down," Trish shuddered. "Not a pretty sight."

"Not at all, hey guys I'm going back to the store to see Ally, maybe I could convince her not to try and find Blake, see you later," Austin smiled and walked out of the store.

"Bye," Dez waved.

"Hey Dez, I bet I know why your getting bad luck," Trish said sneakily.

"Really? why?" Dez said already falling for Trish's trick.

"You have bad karma," Trish replied.

"Your just being silly Trish, I don't have any bad curry," Dez said.

"Not Korma you idiot, karma," Trish said angrily.

"Ooooooohhhhhhh, I knew that. So what's karma?" Dez asked, Trish rolled her eyes.

"It means that when you do something wrong or bad, the universe will make something bad happen to you, and if you do something good, then the universe will let something good happen to you. So your only getting bad luck because the universe thinks you've done something bad, You have to do some good things to balance everything and let your life get back to normal," Trish said.

"Oh man! I knew that I shouldn't have got Elvis to scare those little kids and make them cry, but it was just so funny," Dez laughed.

"Dez, you must go and do good in the city of Miami or will suffer bad luck... FOREVER!" Trish said in a weird voice.

"FOREVER?" Dez asked and did a crazy hand gesture.

"Yes FOREVER," Trish replied.

"Don't worry universe, I will make you happy again!" Dez shouted and looked upwards, then skipped childishly out of the restaurant.

"Dimwit," Trish laughed to herself and began to walk back to Sonic Boom.

* * *

**The four friends are in the practise room listening to Ally talk about how to find Blake, Austin, Trish and Dez have been trying to hint possible guys for Ally to go out with,but she doesn't seem to notice. **

"Okay I've come up with some possible ways of finding Blake," Ally said.

"You know, I've heard that Ricky that guy in our grade is single," Austin interrupted.

"You mean the one with the brown hair and emerald eyes? He's really cute," Trish added.

"I hear he likes girls with brown hair, brown eyes and blonde highlights, oh I wonder who in this room fits that exact description," Dez said and all three of them looked at Ally.

"What were you saying guys?" Ally asked, she had been two busy writing things down in her book to hear what her friends were saying.

"Nothing," Austin sighed.

"So as I was saying, the first thing I'm going to try is, go around all the stores in the mall and ask if they have seen a guy that fits the description Dez is writing," Ally said. "Are you done yet Dez?"

"Almost," Dez finished writing and handed Ally the paper he had been working on. Ally smiled thankfully and read it out.

"Blake (Unknown second name), tall, wears sunglasses, a waitors outfit and a hat. Is cute (According to Ally) and has a nice personality. Not Austin Moon, I repeat, NOT AUSTIN MOON! The End. Written by Dez. Austin and Trish glared at Dez who stared goofily back at them.

"Um Dez, I don't think this description is very, well descriptive," Ally said.

"Really? I thought it was very descrintive," Dez said dramatically.

"It's descriptive Dez," Ally said.

"Then why did you just say it wasn't? Make your mind up Ally!" Dez said stupidly. The rest of them rolled their eyes and smiled at how silly Dez could be sometimes.

"So, lets move on to plan B," Ally began.

"Wait, what was plan A? Dez asked.

"The plan that Ally just said," Austin replied.

"Oh," Dez laughed.

"Okay, onto plan B," Ally repeated.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Dez suddenly screamed in his usual girly voice. His loud outburst startled the others.

"What!" They all shouted back.

"I JUST REMEMBERED THAT I LEFT ELVIS AT MY GRANDMA'S HOUSE!" Dez screamed again. They all let out a sigh of relief.

"Then just go get him," Trish said angrily.

"Ok," Dez replied and there was silence between them for a few seconds.

"Well aren't you gonna go Dez?" Austin asked.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHH!" Dez screamed girlishly again.

"WHAT DID I SAY!" Austin shouted back.

"Oh you didn't say anything wrong, I just remembered that I have to go shave my head," Dez said calmly and then skipped dramatically out of the practise room. Austin and Ally immediately turned to Trish with suspicious faces.

"Okay Trish," Ally began.

"What did you do now?" Austin finished.

"Well, I am disappointed that you two would even accuse me of such things," Trish replied dramatically. "Well I gotta go, wouldn't want to miss Dez shaving his head," she said happily and skipped out of the room like Dez had before.

"What strange and random friends we have," Austin laughed.

"Yep," Ally replied.

"So Ally, I have a little surprise for you," Austin said sneakily.

"Okay, what is it?" Ally asked, curiously.

"You'll see," Austin smiled at her quickly, then grabbed her hand to lead her downstairs. Ally felt a slight spark run through her body when his warm hand touched hers, she had begun to feel this a lot lately but always ignored it. Maybe it was just her imagining things.

"Okay people, out of the store, nothing to see here, come back in an hour," Austin shouted to the customers who began to slowly leave the store.

"What are you doing Austin?" Ally asked.

"Ally what does it look like I'm doing, flying to mars?" Austin asked sarcastically and Ally laughed.

"Come on sir, faster, faster!" Austin said to a leaving customer.

"Who are you calling SIR!" Mrs Ypmurg turned around and shouted angrily.

"Oops, sorry Maam," Austin said quickly, trying not to laugh.

"Uh! Teenage boys today, they all need glasses," Mrs Ypmurg replied grumpily and hit Austin's head with her walking stick.

"OW!" Austin screamed girlishly while Ally walked over to him laughing.

"Hey it's not funny," He smiled.

"Yes it was!" Ally laughed. "Sorry about Mrs Ypmurg, she's really-"

"Grumpy?" Austin finished.

"Exactly," Ally smiled and rubbed his head to make it feel better, while doing this she thought about things.

'Wow, Austin's hair is really soft, I wonder what shampoo he uses? It must be great because his hair is perfect, his eyes are perfect, his smile is perfect, his cheeks are perfect. He's perfect. WAIT WHAT AM I SAYING? Sure his hair is nice, really nice actually, really really nice actually-' her thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a faint voice.

"Ally?" Austin asked. "ALLY!"

"Yeah?" Ally asked quietly.

"I think your about to rub a hole in my head," Austin laughed. Ally quickly pulled her hand away from his head and looked down awkwardly, there was also a slight blush on her cheeks.

"So, what did you want to show me?" Ally asked trying to change the topic.

"Oh yeah," Austin replied and then blew a loud whistle. After a few seconds, ten very good looking guy, probably around their age, walked out of the storage room. They each greeted Ally quickly and then stood in a line.

"Erm Austin, what is this?" Ally asked nervously.

"This is a speed dating session," Austin said proudly.

"A what?" Ally asked.

"A speed dating session, you know when you go on a-" Austin began.

"I know what it is Austin," Ally sighed.

"Then why did you ask?" Austin asked. Ally rolled her eyes playfully and nudged him lightly. Ally walked up to the boys and nervously said.

"Erm thanks for coming guys, but I already like someone else." All the boys nodded and then quickly headed out of the store.

"Ally! Why did you just cancell your speed dating session?" Austin asked childishly.

"Austin, thanks for your concern, but I am not doing a speed dating session," Ally replied.

"Fine," Austin sighed.

"Aww it's really sweet that you care, now go and hand out these," Ally said and handed him a huge stack of flyers to find Blake.

"But-" Austin began but Ally put a finger on his lips quickly.

"Don't talk, just hand, as in hand out!" Ally replied and put another stack of flyers on top of the previous ones, the new stack was so high that Austin's head couldn't be seen.

"Okay, anything for you Alls," Austin said and they both walked out of the store.

* * *

**Meanwhile at the food court, Trish has got a new job at the mirror store**

"Like to look at yourself? Need a new mirror? Then come to the mirror store, where the mirrors are 100-99% not breakable!" Trish shouted happily. She was wearing a giant mirror costume, complete with silver shoes and a silver headband that was like a mirror. Trish suddenly saw Austin and Ally walk into the foodcourt area.

"Hey guys!" Trish shouted and rushed over to them quickly.

"Hey Trish," Ally smiled.

"New Job?" Austin asked.

"Yeah, it's great! I get to look at myself _all_ day!" Trish replied. Austin and Ally laughed.

"So where's Dez?" Ally asked.

"I think he's-" Trish began until Dez walked up to them, his head was completely bald. Austin, Ally and Trish's jaws dropped in shock.

"Hey guys, so what do you think," Dez said confidently.

"Oh," Trish started.

"My," Austin continued.

"DEZ HAS NO HAIR!" Ally blurted out and then they all burst out laughing.

"Wow Dez, I didn't think you would actually go through with the whole no hair thing," Trish laughed.

"Yeah, I think the universe forgave me because I only slipped on _one_ banana on the way here!" Dez said happily.

"Dez what are you talking about?" Austin asked.

"Quick Dez! You have to go and do something else to make the universe forgive you completely!" Trish interrupted quickly.

"Okay!" Dez said dramtically and skipped away crazily.

"Trish?" Austin and Ally said suspiciously.

"Well I'd better be getting back to work," Trish replied quickly and dashed back to the mirror store.

"Something is definitely going on," Ally said.

"Yep," Austin replied. "But do we really want to know?"

"Definitely not," Ally laughed, and they continued to go around the mall to see if they could find blake. Ally thought Austin had been handing out the flyers she had given him, when really, he was scrunching them up and throwing them into the nearest trashcan. Thoughts were running through his head as they walked.

'I just can't let her know, she would be really upset and I hate to see her like that. Maybe she will forget about all this soon and things will just blow over, or what if she has to find out the truth?' As he thought, he looked at Ally who was happily handing out flyers and smiled at her cheeriness. She really was a great person, and he wouldn't let her feel sad because of him.

"Okay Austin, we just need to hand these out at the melody diner and then everyone in the mall will know that I'm looking for Blake," Ally said.

"Okay," Austin sighed and they both walked into the melody diner.

"There's my old celebrity waiter!" Mindy's loud voice echoed through the restaurant. "But where's my Dezzy Wezzy Kins?" She sang angrily.

"I don't know, where he is. He ran away, before I could. Ask him where, he was going, because Trish had tricked him. Come on let's give it everything we got, take a chance make a stand and find find find Dez, whoa, find Dez, yeah, find Dez, whoa. Come on let's give it everything we got and find find find Dez!" Austin sang to the Break down the falls chorus. Ally and a few other customers clapped.

"Come on Ally," Austin said quickly and grabbed Ally's hand to get them out of the store, before Mindy could do anything else.

"Austin, we have to give her the flyers," Ally said.

"But she's scary, she reminds me of Dez's Aunt," Austin said childishly, and shuddered when he mentioned Dez's Aunt. Ally laughed and went back into the store to talk to Mindy, a few minutes later she came out happily.

"See she's not scary," Ally laughed and suddenly hugged Austin. "Thanks for handing these flyers out with me, I know that it was hard work."

"Your welcome," He replied into her hair and they slowly pulled away. Ally looked into his eyes for a few seconds and thought about how perfect they were, she soon found herself staring straight at them and sighing dreamily.

"Austin, Ally!" Dez suddenly screamed, running towards them, he was wearing nothing but orange boxer shorts and yellow socks. Austin and Ally looked away from eachother and at Dez.

"Kill me, kill me now, please I want this moment to end," Ally said quickly and Austin laughed.

"Dez what are you wearing? Well more like what aren't you wearing?" Austin said.

"Well I tried to sell all my belongings, but for some reason no one was buying anything," Dez said.

"It's a mistery," Austin said sarcastically, Ally laughed.

"I know right," Dez replied, obviously not understanding the sarcasm in Austin's voice.

"Why were you trying to sell your stuff?" Austin asked.

"Just something Trish told me," Dez said.

"What exactly did Trish tell you?" Ally asked.

"Well you know I've been having bad luck lately?" They both nodded in response. "Trish said that the universe has been giving me bad luck because I did something to upset it, so now I have to get it to forgive me."

"Oooooooh," Austin and Ally sighed.

"Well that explains everything, I'm surprised we didn't think of that before Dez," Austin replied. Ally rolled her eyes, shocked at how dum her friends were being.

"No guys, Trish is just messing with you," She said.

"Really?" Both boys asked.

"Yes, the universe isn't mad at you, your both just being stupid," Ally laughed.

"Well in that case," Dez said and then dramatically pulled of a bald cap to reveal his normal ginger hair.

"It was a bald cap?" Austin asked.

"Yep, I figured that I could trick the universe into thinking that I had shaved my head, so that it would forgive me," Dez said dramatically.

"Dez you can't fool the universe," Ally said bluntly.

"Yes I can and you can't stop me!" Dez shouted childishly and then stormed off dramatically.

"Let's go and find him," Austin sighed.

"Yeah he can't let him go around the mall almost naked," Ally laughed.

"Why not?" Austin asked and Ally punched his shoulder gently. They both headed back to Sonic Boom in case Dez had gone there.

* * *

**At Sonic Boom **

"Ally where have you been?" Lester asked dramatically as Austin and Ally walked into the store.

"Erm, I was on my break?" Ally said nervously.

"Your break ended 3 hours ago," Lester replied.

"I don't believe it, I'm turning into Trish! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ally screamed and ran up to the practise room.

"Sorry about Ally being late Mr Dawson, would it make you feel any better if I bought one of those expensive guitars?" Austin asked.

"Austin, it would make my day," Lester said dramatically and rushed over to the guitars.

"So how much are they?" Austin asked.

"$500," Lester replied.

"What! The price tag only says it's $350!" Austin exclaimed.

"Austin, do you want to make me happy or not?" Lester pouted childishly. Austin sighed and paid the man quickly.

"Tee hee!" Lester giggled and skipped away. Austin rolled his eyes at the greedy man and went up to the practise room, he saw Ally lying on top of the piano.

"Erm Ally, are you okay?" He asked and walked over to her.

"No, I'm turning into TRISH!" Ally shouted and grabbed his shoulders crazily.

"Ally your not turning into Trish," Austin said calmly. She looked at him for a while and instantly calmed down, she let go of his shoulders and smiled.

"Your probably right, so do you wanna work on the new song?" Ally said.

"Sure," He replied and they both sat at the piano.

"Erm Ally, I have to tell you something first," Austin said.

"Okay," Ally replied.

"Well you know that girl, Shifdolg?" Austin said and Ally nodded. "I made her up, it just means goldfish backwards. I- haven't had my first kiss either."

"WHAT! But your Austin Moon!" Ally exclaimed.

"I know I know, I guess I'm waiting for the right person to kiss, I mean I don't want to kiss just _anybody_," He replied.

"You want it to be special," Ally finished and he nodded. "That's actually really sweet Austin, and I don't feel left out anymore."

"That's good, so should we start?" he asked.

"That would be great," she replied. A few seconds of silence passed until Austin spoke up.

"Wait before we start, I have to ask you something else," He said nervously.

"Go ahead," Ally smiled.

"Would you ever get angry at me and stop being my best friend if I lied to you about something?" He said.

"What have you done?" She asked suspiciously and crossed her arms.

"I'll show you," He replied and walked over to a box where he had put Blake's stuff. He slowly took out the hat and sunglasses, then he walked back over to Ally. She looked at him with confusion on her face. He just sat in front of her and put of the sunglasses and hat.

"I'm Blake," Austin said in his perfect British accent and looked at her with worriedly.

"I don't understand," Ally said quietly.

"I was your blind date that night, it was supposed to be Dallas but he didn't show up. Me, Trish and Dez decided to let me be your pretend blind date so that you wouldn't be upset. We never thought you would want to see Blake again, I'm really sorry and I totally understand if your angry," Austin said sadly and looked down.

"Why would I be angry?" Ally asked and Austin immediately looked up at her, surprisingly her face didn't show any anger or disappointment, it just showed gentleness like it always did.

"Because we lied to you," Austin replied.

"It was all for a good cause, and it shows that you guys are great friends because you didn't want me to be stood up at the blind date, thank you," Ally smiled warmly at him. He was so shocked and happy that she would take this so well, she was such a great friend. He suddenly leaned over to her and gently kissed her cheek, She froze and touched her cheek quickly. There was a very visible blush on her cheeks so she tried to hide it by looking down.

"Er, what was that for?" She asked nervously.

"For not being angry at me, your such an amazing best friend," Austin replied and pulled her into a tight hug. After pulling away they heard Trish and Dez arguing and headed downstairs. Ally touched her cheek again and felt it's warmth.

"Okay what's going on now?" Austin asked.

"Trish keeps saying I looked better bald, when everyone knows that I cant live without my beautiful ginger locks," Dez said dramatically and flipped his hair.

"Dez you don't have any locks, and you did look better bald!" Trish said, still trying to annoy Dez.

"Well you look better bald too," Dez replied childishly.

"You haven't even seen me bald," Trish laughed.

"Well er um er," Dez tried to think of something to say. "YOU HAVE UGLY HAIR!" he blurted out and they all gasped dramatically.

"What did you say?" Trish asked angrily and took a step closer to him.

"I said, Lou had an ugly bear," Dez said and laughed nervously.

"That's what I thought," She said and glared at him, she then noticed Ally staring into space.

"What's wrong with you Ally?" Trish asked. Ally immediately snapped back into reality and saw them all looking at her.

"Oh nothings wrong, nothing at all," Ally smiled. "Oh and I know about Austin being Blake, it's nice what you did guys. But if you ever lie to me again, I will hurt you." Trish, Austin and Dez burst out laughing at her response but stopped when they noticed her serious face.

"I'm not kidding," Ally said. They all began to slowly back away from her until she began to laugh. "Of course I'm kidding, I would never hurt you guys!"

"Yeah we totally knew that," Austin said quickly.

"Totally," Trish added.

"I didn't," Dez said stupidly and Trish slapped the back of his head. "OW! Stop hitting Dez!" They all started laughing again, suddenly Trish's phone started beeping.

"Hello," Trish said into the phone.

"Trish, where are you?" A man said into the phone.

"Oh hi Mr Thomas! I'm on my lunch break," Trish replied to her boss.

"You lunch break ended 3 hours ago," Mr Thomas shouted.

"Really? Well you should have called me 3 hours ago to tell me that," Trish replied.

"Your fired!" Mr Thomas shouted.

"Fired! Oh well your mirrors were rubbish anyway," Trish said. Mr Thomas gasped dramatically and hung up the phone.

"Nice talking to you too!" Trish said sarcastically.

"What happened?" Dez asked.

"Just got fired, nothing new," Trish replied simply.

"Oh Trish, will you ever keep a job?" Ally teased.

"Oh Ally, do you know me at all?" Trish replied and they all laughed.

"Hey guys, I just remembered that me and Dez have to go home early," Austin said.

"Why?" Ally asked.

"Ask Dez," Austin laughed and they all turned to Dez.

"Well, yesterday me and Austin were walking home," Dez began and the girls nodded for him to continue. "Then I bumped into a tree. The End."

"How does that explain why you guys have to be home early?" Trish asked.

"Oh you wanted _that_ story," Dez said dramatically and they all nodded. "Well, Yesterday we came home late."

"Because Dez had some bad tuna and was stuck in the mall bathroom for two hours," Austin added. Both girls made disgusted faces.

"Yeah, so we came home late and missed dinner," Dez continued.

"We missed pancakes for dessert, I was devastated," Austin sighed dramatically which made them laugh.

"And Austin kept moaning about missing pancakes, so Mrs Moon said that she would make them again today," Dez finished.

"But we have to go home early to get them fresh," Austin added.

"Yep, mmmm that tuna was so good!" Dez said weirdly, they all looked at their awkward friend and laughed.

"See you guys tomorow," The boys waved and left the store. When the boys were far from Sonic Boom, Trish asked.

"Okay Ally what's up? Your suddenly really happy, and haven't taken your hand off your cheek ever since you came downstairs."

"Oh that, well Austin was really happy that I forgave him so quickly that he," Ally stopped and suddenly went quiet.

"He what? What did he do!" Trish asked eagerly.

"He kissed my cheek," Ally said and smiled to herself.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !" Trish screamed. "I knew you two would get together eventually!"

"No Trish, it was just a friendly peck on the cheek," Ally replied. "I don't like him and he doesn't like me."

"If you don't like him, why haven't you taken your hand off your cheek ever since he kissed you?" Trish asked.

"I- I don't know," Ally replied quietly.

"You think about it," Trish laughed and left the store.

'Why? Why do I feel like this? Why did I love it when he kissed my cheek? Why Ally?" Ally thought to herself for a while, but then got back to her shift, trying to forget about the situation.

**Well that's it for episode five, I really hope you liked it. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! It would mean so much to me if you told me what you think. I don't own Austin and Ally or Break down the walls (Parody.) There will DEFINITELY be 18 episodes, I don't think I'm gonna change it again, but you never know! **

**Guest Starring**

**Marianne Muellerleile as Ms Ypmurg **

**Thanks for reading! And a special shout out to xxxSHYSkyxxx who is one of my best school friends, luv your story! I will try and update very soon! Once again PLEASE REVIEW! Thank you so much for being patient and waiting for the episodes, Your all really GREAT! The next episode is called Carnivals and Cookies.**

**Bye!**

**Krissy xxxx :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Episode 6: Carnivals and Cookies**

**Hi everyone! Thank you sooooo much for the reviews, they're all super encouraging and really give me a confidence boost. I can't wait for Couples and Careers, it looks like it's going to be another GREAT EPISODE! I love A&A! BTW, do you guys think these episodes are too long, should I make them shorter or are they alright for you like this? Please tell me, and PLEASE REVIEW! Oh and I just got a really good episode idea for season 2 (if you guys want a season 2, it is completely okay if you don't. Just decide at the end of the story) Well here is episode six, enjoy!**

**Austin and Ally are in the practise room trying to finish their new song for the carnival tomorow**

"Okay Austin, this is extremely important. We HAVE to finish this song before the carnival tomorow or hardly anyone will show up and then Nelson's school wont get any money and then Nelson will fake cry again and then Trish will get angry and then she'll hurt Dez _because_ she's angry and then Dez will scream and then I'll get a headache and then I'll cry and then-" Ally babbled on without any pauses.

"I'll get a headache because my best friend talks waaaaay too much," Austin interrupted with a laugh.

"Oh come on, I don't talk that much," Ally replied, Austin gave her a look that said 'Yes you do.'

"Fine, I might talk a lot sometimes, but only when I'm worried," Ally smiled.

"Why are you worried?" Austin asked.

"I just told you, weren't you listening? If we don't finish the song, then hardly anyone will show up and then Nelson's school wont get any money and then-" Ally began again.

"Ally, if you don't stop talking, we're never gonna finish the song," Austin interrupted.

"Good point," Ally replied.

"So think, what can we do for the chorus?" Austin asked, there was silence between them as he looked at Ally for an answer.

"Why are you looking at me?" She asked.

"Oh I don't know, because your the songwriter," He said sarcastically and Ally laughed.

"Yeah, but I got nothing," She sighed.

"But Ally, your the song writer, and if you've got nothing then I've definitely got nothing and then we wont have a song and then hardly anyone will show up at the carnival and then Nelson's school wont get any money and then Nelson will fake cry again and then Trish will get angry and then she'll hurt Dez _because _she's angry and then-" Austin whined without pauses until Ally stopped him.

"Austin, let's take a break. _Your_ talking waaaay too much now," Ally laughed and Austin gasped dramatically.

"Do you know what this means Ally, DO YOU KNOW WHAT THIS MEANS?" Austin shouted and shook her shoulders crazily.

"What does it mean Austin?" Ally asked and rolled her eyes playfully.

"It means, I'm losing my chillness!" Austin moaned.

"Is that even a word?" Ally asked.

"I think so," Austin replied.

"Come on, I know what will make you relax," Ally said and began to lead him downstairs to the store.

"Eating pancakes?" Austin guessed.

"Nope," Ally replied.

"Watching Zaliens five?" He guessed again.

"No, keep trying," She replied.

"Oh I know, having a burping competition!" He said excitedly.

"Definitely not, who even does that?" Ally asked.

"Er me and Dez, duh!" Austin laughed and Ally nudged him softly. Suddenly Trish walked into the store, she was wearing a frilly light pink top with dark pink leggings. She had two frilly pink bows in her hair, and was also wearing light pink ballet flats with pink bows. She did her usual new job pose and said.

"Hey guys, guess who got a job at the Everything Frilly and Pink store!"

"Hi Trish, me and Austin were just going to the spa," Ally smiled.

"WE'RE GOING WHERE?" Austin shouted worriedly. Before the girls could answer him again, Dez walked confidently into the store with Elvis. He was wearing a long frilly pink dress with pink high heels. He also had a pink bow in his hair. Elvis was wearing the same dress as Dez and the same heels, Dez had even put on some very bold pink make up onto the llamas face. They both looked extremely weird and silly. Austin, Ally and Trish's mouths were wide open in shock.

"Dez, what are you wearing?" Austin asked slowly.

"OMG! There's a new store called Everything Frilly and Pink! Me and Elvis are wearing a fashionable frilly dress, which is just PERFECT for special occasions. It's like the best store EVER!" Dez replied in a gossipy, girlish voice. There were a seconds of awkward silence until Ally spoke up.

"This is a very weird day, first Austin is acting like me, and now Dez is acting er," She began.

"Weirder than usual," Trish finished.

"Exactly, we are _all_ going to the spa, after some relaxation, maybe you boys will be back to normal," Ally said bossily.

"But Ally," Both boys whined.

"No whining guys, besides I want to go to the spa!" Trish interrupted.

"Hey Trish, aren't you supposed to be back at work?" Austin asked.

"Yeah, what's your point? You all know I'm gonna be fired withing the next few hours," Trish said and they all laughed.

They continued their walk to the mall spa, while both boys moaned. Austin kept on saying that spas were too girly and Dez kept whining about wanting to go back to the Everything Frilly and Pink store. Both girls ignored them and kept on going till they reached their destination.

* * *

**A few hours later, at the Mall Spa**

"Ahhhhhhhhhh," All four friends sighed in contentment. They were all sitting in a row of comfy chairs wearing white robes, while young ladies were giving them foot massages. The girls also got pedicures while Dez strangely had his nails painted pink to match his frilly dress and heels.

"Wow, who knew such a girly place could be so, relaxing," Austin sighed.

"I know right, and I just adore this pink nail colour!" Dez replied excitedly.

"We told you, didn't we Trish?" Ally smiled and turned to the latino girl next to her. They all suddenly heard loud snoring, and discovered that Trish was fast asleep.

"I wonder how we didn't hear Trish snoring before? She's as loud as a giant tractor when she's sleeping," Austin laughed.

"Maybe we were too relaxed, these foot massages are like magic if it means we cant hear Trish's monster snoring," Dez replied and they all laughed.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Trish suddenly woke up and screamed, this scared the others.

"Trish? We thought you were asleep!" Ally asked loudly.

"I was, but I was having a terrible nightmare. It was the most frightening and scary thing I've ever seen!" Trish replied dramatically.

"What was the nightmare Trish?" Austin asked, already getting scared.

"A tall ginger boy was wearing this incredibly, ugly frilly pink dress, with pink bows in his hair. And worst of all, he wore these really nice pink high heels, but he mocked their style by how badly he was walking in them It. Was. Horrifying." Trish blurted out.

"That reminds me of someone, Just can't put my finger on it?" Dez said stupidly and tapped his cheek with his pink nails.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! My dream is coming TRUE!" Trish screamed again when she noticed Dez and what he was wearing.

"Trish don't you remember what happened? You know, about the frilly and pink store which your probably already fired from?" Ally asked and suddenly, realization swept across Trish's face.

"Oooooh, now I remember," She replied and looked at Dez with disgust. "Do you have no shame?"

"You know it's weird, but loads of people keep asking me that question?" Dez replied obliviously."Hey aren't you two supposed to be writing a song for something?" He asked Austin and Ally.

"THE CARNIVAL!" Ally exclaimed loudly. "Come on Austin we have to finish the song!"

"Ally, Ally, Ally, have I taught you nothing? Just relax for a few more minutes and _then_ we can go and finish the song," Austin replied and relaxed back into his seat.

"But Austin! If we don't finish the song, then hardly anyone will show up and then Nelson's school wont get any money and then Nelson will fake cry again and-" Ally whined but Austin interrupted her.

"Ally, if I come with you, will you please just stop talking?" He asked.

"Okay, let's go," Ally replied and after saying goodbye to Dez and Trish, they went back to the practise room to work on their song.

"Well I'm off to get a new job," Trish said suddenly. "And Dez, change back into your usual wacky styles please, your freaking people out with the pinkness." She shuddered and then left. Dez immediately stood up when she was gone.

"Yay! Now I can go back to the Everything Frilly and Pink store!" He said happily and then crazily skipped out of the Spa.

* * *

**The Next day at the Carnival, Austin is on stage performing the new song**

_My heart skips skips skips skips skips skips a beat_

_I can see you're not yourself _

_Even when you're here with me_

_I know that your somewhere else_

_So put another record on_

_Kiss and leave me on_

_Nothing really matters when we're dancing_

_Listen to the same sad song, playing on repeat_

_Cause every time we come this close my heart skips skips a beat_

_So come on spin me around_

_No I don't wanna go home_

_Cause when you hold me like this, you know my heart skips skips a beat_

_I know I should but I can't leave it alone_

_And when you hold me like this, that's when my heart skips skips a beat_

_oh oh oh, oh oh oh, oh oh oh, oh oh oh, oh oh oh_

_So hung up we can't let go_

_If you really have to leave_

_One more time just move me slow_

_So put another record on _

_Play it on repeat_

_Nothing really matters when we're dancing_

_Cause all you ever need to know_

_Is what you do to me_

_That every time you hold me close_

_My heart skips skips a beat_

_So come on spin me around_

_Now I don't wanna go home_

_Cause when you hold me like this_

_You know my heart skips skips a beat_

_I know I should but I can't leave it alone_

_And when you hold me like this_

_That's when my heart skips skips a beat_

_oh oh oh, oh oh oh, oh oh oh, oh oh oh, oh oh oh_

"Ladies and gentlmen! It is great to introduce world famous rapper, Shiny Money!" Austin shouted over the screaming croud. Suddenly, Shiny Money confidently walked onto the stage wearing loads of bling and very expensive clothes, he also wore his signature sunglasses. He hugged Austin **(One of those Manly hugs that men do) **and then rapped his part of the song.

_Shiny Money, yeah_

_I just thought and I was like, let's have a ting-toy_

_Playing with this... inside, not like before_

_The flaps keep going up and down like a see-saw_

_I shoulda taken her to the cinema to see Saw_

_Would she let me sit with her, I figured_

_Her figures a sure sure winner_

_Cause I got a lead from the back, I'ma skip her_

_My heart skips skips skips skips skips skips a beat_

**(Back to Austin's part)**

_So come on spin me around_

_Now I don't wanna go home_

_Cause when you hold me like this_

_You know my heart skips skips a beat_

_I know I should but I can't leave it alone_

_And when you hold me like this_

_That's when my heart skips skips a beat_

_oh oh oh, oh oh oh, oh oh oh, oh oh oh, oh oh oh_

_My heart skips skips a beat_

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO HOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" The massive croud errupted into cheers and applause after the song. Ally ran up to him and gave him a tight hug.

"Austin thank you so much! Look at all the people your performance brought in, you've helped me so much, thank you!" She said happily.

"Anything for you Alls," Austin smiled and hugged her back, when they pulled away they noticed Dez and Trish standing next to them.

"Great job Austin," Trish smiled.

"Thanks, hey how did you guys get shiny money to perform with me?" Austin asked.

"Well," Dez said nervously.

"Okay what did you two do?" Ally asked.

"Nothing much, all we did was," Trish trailed off.

"Fine, if your not gonna tell us," Austin said and turned around. "3 2 1," He said quietly to himself.

"OKAY OKAY, YOU DRAGGED IT OUT OF ME!" Dez shouted dramatically while doing some weird hand actions. "We knocked him out, tied him to a chair, and threatened to give him a girly makeover if he didn't sing with Austin."

"You guys threatened that poor man, just to make him sing with me?" Austin said dramatically and put a hand on both Trish and Dez's shoulders. "That is so, sweet!" He wiped a fake tear from his eye and then looked at Ally who was shaking her head at him. "I mean, that is so wrong," He said quickly and Ally smiled.

"I don't get it, why didn't you just, oh I don't know, ask him?" Ally said sarcastically.

"It was just so much fun seeing him suffer," Trish laughed evily and rubbed her hands together. They all looked at her worriedly.

"Sometimes you scare me Trish," Austin laughed.

"She always scares me," Dez laughed and then saw Trish's angry face. "Kidding!" He blurted out quickly. Trish smacked the back of his head strongly.

"OUCH!" Dez screamed girlishly while the rest of them laughed.

"Dez, your such a moron, I didn't even hit you that hard," Trish said.

"You know it's weird but loads of people have been calling me a moron lately," Dez said obliviously.

"I wonder why?" Austin, Trish and Ally all said at the same time.

"Hey Trish, isn't that your mom?" Ally said suddenly and pointed at a woman dressed as a giant bucket of popcorn. Trish's face flushed with embarrasment and shame as her mother walked over to them.

"Patricia! What is my little muffin doing here?" Mrs De la Rosa said loudly and quickly pinched Trish's cheeks. Dez burst out laughing.

"Lady, I think you've got the wrong girl, first of all she's called Trish not Patricia and second of all, she may be little but she's definitely not like a muffin," He said dramatically and chuckled to himself. "I mean, muffins are sweet and nice to eat, Trish is more like a, erm er a crab." They all looked at him weirdly.

"Why a crab Dez?" Ally asked.

"I dunno, crabs scare me, with their sharp claws and big ears," Dez shuddered.

"Crabs don't have ears, do they?" Austin asked the girls.

"Yes guys, crabs have ears," Trish said sarcastically and rolled her eyes.

"I knew it!" Dez exclaimed excitedly.

"Mom, what are you doing here, dressed like that!?" Trish whisper shouted.

"I'm helping out Nelson's school by selling-" Mrs De La Rosa began.

"Popcorn?" Trish interrupted.

"How did you guess?" Mrs De La asked.

"Oh I don't know, the fact that your dressed as a giant bucket of popcorn," Trish said sarcastically.

"Oh, so Trish I need you to take care of JJ, while I'm helping out," Mrs De La Rosa said.

"But mom!"

"No Buts," Mrs De La Rosa said.

"Hahaha she just said butts," Austin said and giggled childishly with Dez,while Ally glared at them.

"Mom! The kid is evil. He's almost as sneaky and devious as me, and that's saying something," Trish replied to her mother.

"True," Austin, Ally and Dez said and nodded.

"Evil, devious, sneaky? I don't know what your talking about Trish, I'm just a sweet, innocent little boy," JJ said suddenly appearing out of no where. He blinked his big eyes and smiled angelically at his mother.

"See how can you say his face is evil, he's like a little angel?" Mrs De La Rosa laughed.

"What if I refuse?" Trish said stubornly and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Then I'll have to punish you," Mrs De La Rosa replied.

"Anything's better than taking care of that devil child," Trish said.

"Su castigo es caminar a la escuela todos los dias hasta que se gradue de secundaria!" Mrs De La Rosa said in spanish and smiled to herself, knowing how lazy her daughter was. Trish's eyes widened.

"Mom let's not talk crazy talk, Walking to school every day until highschool graduation involves _excersise_, you know I can't do that! Fine I'll take JJ," Trish blurted out.

"Thanks Muffin! I knew you would make the right decision," Mrs De La Rosa said loudly ang hugged her daughter.

"Like I even had a choice," Trish mumbled. "Mom, get off your embarrassing me!"

"Again with this Muffin stuff-" Dez interrupted dramatically.

"Dez do you want to get another hit on the head?" Trish growled and stepped closer to him.

"No thanks," He squeaked quickly.

"Come on _Angel_ let's go, see you later mom," Trish said and grabbed JJ's ear to pull him away. The rest of them followed quickly.

"Trish, we can't look after your brother, he doesn't like me," Austin whined.

"What makes you think he doesn't like you," Ally asked.

"Last time I babysitted him, he managed to lock me in one of the wardrobes for 4 hours," Austin replied and glared at JJ.

"He doesn't like me either, when I came to help Austin that day, he managed to lock me in a rabbit cage!" Dez said dramatically.

"How did you manage to fit in the old rabbit cage?" Trish asked.

"I found a way to make him fit, Dez is surprisingly flexible," JJ said sneakily.

"Thanks!" Dez exclaimed.

"Oh come on guys, he's just a cute little boy," Ally cooed.

"He's only nice to you because he has a crush on you Alls," Austin chuckled and Ally laughed nervously.

"Whaaaaaaaat? You don't have a crush on me do you JJ?" Ally asked worriedly.

"Of course not Ally," JJ said which made Ally sigh in relief. "What we have is much stronger than a crush, we are in a relationship!" He said confidently and reached up to put an arm around Ally who was cringing.

"Okay I never agreed to this, JJ I'm sorry but I like guys who are my age, and not my best friends little brothers," Ally said quickly and removed his arm.

"Okay I understand this relationship needs a bit of work, but we can get through it," JJ said and Ally rolled her eyes while the rest of them laughed.

"JJ, Ally already has a boyfriend," Austin blurted out trying to help Ally.

"Who?" JJ asked suspiciously.

"Austin's cousin Blake, he's tall, handsome, on his school's wrestling team," Trish said quickly.

" Austin I didn't know you had a cousin-" Dez began but stopped when Trish elbowed him. "OUCH!"

"Sorry Ally, I don't like sharing my girl, it's over," JJ sighed.

"Did I just get dumped by a little kid?" Ally asked herself.

"Yep," Trish, Austin and Dez said bluntly.

"Oh well, it was bound to happen some time in my life," Ally replied.

"Yep," Trish, Austin and Dez repeated and Ally rolled her eyes.

"So guys, what should we do now?" Ally asked.

"Hello! We're at a carnival in a theme park, there is lots to do!" Austin said excitedly.

"We can't go on any big rides though, my shrimpy brother is too short," Trish sighed in annoyance.

"What if one of us stays and looks after JJ, while the rest go on the rides, any volunteers?" Ally asked, none of them said anything.

"Sorry Ally, _I _would do it, but I'm not here," Trish said quickly and rushed off before any of them could protest.

"Sorry Ally, _I _would do it too, but I don't wanna end up in a rabbit cage again. And I'm not here," Dez said dramatically and ran away after Trish, Ally looked at Austin hopefully.

"Austin? What about you?" She asked.

"Sorry Ally, _I _would too, but-" He stopped when he saw the look of disappointment on his best friend's face. "I mean, of course I'll look after him with you Alls." She smiled warmly at him and gave him a quick hug.

"Thanks," She said softly. When they pulled apart from the hug, Ally found herself once again staring into his beautiful hazel eyes. He smiled at her and she suddenly felt butterflies in her stomach. Her knees went slightly weak and she sighed.

"Erm, I'm still here you know!" JJ said dramatically and snapped both of them back into reality. Ally looked down to hide her very visible blush.

"Come on let's go, what do you wanna do JJ?" Austin asked to stop the awkwardness.

"I want ice cream!" JJ replied so they all headed for the ice cream stall.

"One ultimate sundae, one chocolate and one fruity mint swirl please," Austin said the ice cream man, who handed him the ice creams.

"JJ are you sure you can eat all of that ultimate sundae? It's pretty big," Ally said.

"You know what, your right. I don't want this ice cream anymore," JJ said and poured the sundae onto the floor.

"JJ! You didn't even eat any!" Austin exclaimed.

"I want popcorn now!" JJ shouted.

"Fine, but you have to eat all of it," Ally said and they all headed to the popcorn stall.

**10 minutes later**

"I don't want this popcorn anymore," JJ said suddenly.

"But you haven't even tried it!" Austin said.

"So what? I want chocolate now!" JJ replied rudely.

"We're not giving you anything else," Ally said.

"Why not?" He whined.

"Because me and Ally keep paying for stuff that you are wasting-" Austin began but stopped suddenly when JJ poured the bucket of popcorn over his head. Ally couldn't help but giggle. Austin and JJ glared at eachother.

"Okay kid, let's go find your sister. She can take care of you," Austin said trying to remain relaxed. He grabbed JJ's arm and dragged him around the area looking for Trish. Ally followed and helped to find Trish.

"OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG!" Dez screamed and suddenly came running towards them.

"Dez what's wrong, why are you shouting?" Austin asked.

"I just bought this pink bracelet! It goes GREAT with my dress and heels don't you thi- wait, why is there popcorn on your head?" Dez asked.

"Long story short, Trish's brother does not like me, hey do you know where Trish is?" Austin said.

"Yeah she got a job at the key ring store," Dez replied. "But that was 10 minutes ago, she might already have been fired."

"Good point, but we can still check just in case," Austin said.

"You guys should really have more faith in Trish," Ally said just as Trish walkd over to them. She was wearing a plain pink top with normal jeans. She also had a white apron and a headband with fake candyfloss sticks in it.

"Guess who got a job at the candyfloss store!" She said doing her usual new job pose.

"But Trish, weren't you just working at the key ring store 10 minutes ago?" Dez asked.

"Got fired, something about being mean to customers, I wasn't really listening," Trish replied and Austin chuckled.

"We should really have more faith in Trish, right Ally?" Austin whispered so only Ally could hear. She rolled her eyes and nudged him.

"Austin why is there popcorn in your hair?" Trish asked.

"Don't ask, Trish take your evil brother please," Austin said and lightly pushed JJ towards Trish.

"But guys! I can't take him why cant Dez do it?" Trish whined.

"What? I don't wanna look after him, he might lock me in a rabbit cage again!" Dez said dramatically and shuddered.

"Why don't you both do it, Austin was nice enough to stay and help me last time instead of running away," Ally said and smiled at Austin who was grinning at her. Trish's facial expression immediately brightened.

"Ally, can I talk to you for a second?" Trish said and pulled Ally aside before she could answer.

"What's wrong Trish?" Ally asked.

"Oh don't act all innocent, I know you have a plan," Trish replied.

"What plan, what are you talking about Trish?" Ally asked with confusion on her face.

"Making me and Dez look after the devil child, so that you can have some alone time with Austin, its brilliant!" Trish said dramatically.

"No, Trish that never even crossed my mind, why would I need some alone time with Austin anyway?" Ally said quickly.

"Because you like him! I think you might even love him, and you two are such a cute couple!" Trish gushed.

"But Trish, even if I do like him, there still wouldn't be a relationship because he doesn't like me back," Ally said and looked down. Trish gasped loudly.

"Did you hear what you just said? You just admitted that you like Austin!" She squealed.

"No, I didn't mean it like that, I don't like him!" Ally blurted out.

"Then why are you blushing?" Trish smirked. Ally tried to find a logical answer but couldn't.

"I-I I'm done with this conversation!" Ally said and fast walked away from her. "I can't believe Trish, how can I be madly in love with him? It's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard! Sure he has really great hair, and those beautiful eyes, and that amazing smile that makes me melt, and when he touches my hand I feel those sparks, and I always blush around him, and he always makes me want to smile," Ally sighed and smiled dreamily to herself until she realized what she was doing. "But I don't like him, I definitely don't like him!"

"Sounds like you do Alls," Austin said suddenly, she gasped loudly and he chuckled.

"What?" Ally asked.

"You like him, the guy your talking about," Austin smiled.

"I don't Austin, trust me," Ally said, hoping that he didn't know she was talking about him.

"Well the way you described him, sounds like you do," He said. He knew Ally liked this guy, but couldn't help but feel a tiny bit of sadness. He had no idea why though so chose to ignore it.

"I DO NOT LIKE HIM!" She shouted.

"Okay Okay, I believe you," He said sarcastically and they both walked back to the others.

"Hey guys do you feel like something is different?" Dez asked them suddenly.

"No not really," Trish said and there was silence for a few seconds until they all realized something.

"OH MY GOSH! JJ IS GONE!" They all shouted in shock. After a few seconds they let the sudden information sink in.

"WOOO HOOO!" Austin shouted suddenly and fist pumped the air.

"LET'S HAVE A PARTY!" Dez shouted dramatically.

"I've been waiting for this day, ever since that evil child was born," Trish said happily and wiped away a few tears from her eyes. "CONGA!" she shouted and all three of them got in a line. They then began to do the conga very loudly, which caused some passing people to stare at them weirdly, but they didn't care.

"Let's all do the CONGA!"

"Let's all do the CONGA!"

"Let's not do the conga! Guys, there is a young boy lost out there. Sure he's annoying and loud and locks people in cages, but we have to go find him!" Ally said bossily and shook her head at them like they were 5 year olds.

"Your right Alls, besides, if we don't find him Trish will get punished then she'll take her anger out on us, especially Dez," Austin smiled and Dez gasped dramatically.

"Quick we have to find JJ! Or I might not live to graduate high school!" Dez said dramatically.

"Dez your over reacting, I wouldn't kill you," Trish said and Dez sighed in relief. "The worst I would do is break your legs," she laughed. Dez glared at her, and then they all set off to find JJ.

**Half an hour later**

"Where could he be? He can't have gone that far right?" Ally asked.

"You'd be surprised," Trish said.

"Hey Austin did you-" Ally began but stopped when she noticed that both Austin and Dez were gone. "Austin? Dez?"

"Where did they go?" Trish asked while looking around.

"I don't know, but I hope they're okay," Ally sighed.

"Ally we're at a theme park, what could happen to them?" Trish laughed.

"Yeah your right," Ally smiled. "So let's think, how would you find a lost pet?"

"I would leave a trail for it, with it's favourite food or something," Trish said.

"Exactly! Maybe we can leave JJ a trail of something, so that he can come back to us," Ally smiled.

"Ally, I don't think JJ would eat food of the ground-" Trish said but stopped to think about it. "Actually, this plan might work. I know Exactly what to use too."

**Meanwhile on the other side of the theme park**

Austin and Dez have been separated from Trish and Dez and are now in a line up for a big rollercoaster, they haven't realized yet though.

"This is crazy, we're never gonna find him!" Austin said in frustration.

"And I'm gonna lose a leg," Dez whimpered dramatically.

"Hey Ally, do you-" Austin began but realized that the girls weren't there. "Ally? Trish?"

"AUSTIN! THEY'VE DISAPPEARED!" Dez screamed dramatically and shook Austin's shoulders.

"No they haven't Dez, I think we just got separated from them. I hope they're okay," Austin sighed.

"Please, we're at a theme park, what could possible happen to them?" Dez said in a matter of fact tone.

"Your right Dez, hey where are we anyway?" Austin asked.

"NEXT!" A voice in front of them boomed. Before they knew it, they were being pushed into the front of a rollercoaster cart.

"Austin, what do we do! I'M SCARED OF ROLLERCOASTERS!" Dez screamed dramatically.

"But you weren't scared of rollercoasters two days ago?" Austin said.

"I know, yesterday I had a nightmare. I was on this rollercoaster and then when we got to the loop, I fell out!" Dez said dramatically.

"Did you die!" Austin asked worriedly.

"No I was perfectly fine, but my beautiful pink dress was ripped, and worst of all- I CHIPPED A NAIL!" Dez cried loudly.

"Oh suck it up you drama queen!" Mrs Ypmurg shouted. She was in the seat behind them.

"Mrs Ypmurg? What are you doing on a rollercoaster?" Austin asked.

"Yeah shouldn't you be on the teacups or something?" Dez chuckled, she glared at both of them.

"Please, you couldn't stay on this ride without crying and puking," Mrs Ypmurg said to Dez.

"Could to!" He said childishly. A few seconds later the ride began to start.

**Meanwhile somewhere else in the theme park**

"JJ!" Both girls shouted as they set a trail of cookies.

"Trish are you sure cookies are going to work?" Ally asked.

"Trust me, JJ loves cookies. What would you have followed if you were a kid?" Trish asked.

"Library books!" Ally said excitedly and Trish rolled her eyes.

"Let me rephrase that, what would a _normal_ kid follow?" Trish asked.

"Cookies, chocolate or sweets," Ally sighed. Suddenly they could both hear loud, girly screaming coming from the high rollercoaster near them.

"You hear the screaming too right?" Trish asked worriedly and Ally nodded, they both ran towards the rollercoaster and realized who was screaming.

"Dez?" They both said at the same time. Dez was screaming in his seat, clutching Austin for dear life. They saw Austin was trying to calm him down and they also saw Mrs Ypmurg laughing crazily at Dez.

"What's going on?" Ally asked.

"I don't wanna know, lets go Ally," Trish said and turned around to find JJ in front of her. He had about 11 cookies in his hand and was grinning like mad.

"Trish! Can you believe someone just left these cookies lying around! Today is my lucky day!" He said and stuffed a cookie into his mouth.

"Where have you been, we were all worried sick!" Trish yelled.

"Oh I was in the bathroom, ate some bad candyfloss- wait did you just say you were worried sick?" JJ asked.

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat? You can't prove that," She said quickly.

"JJ your okay!" Ally exclaimed and hugged him quickly.

"Ally, we've talked about this, you can't have me back," JJ sighed dramatically. Ally rolled her eyes and tried to change the subject.

"Hey Trish, weren't you working at the candyfloss stall? People have been complaining about the candyfloss," She said.

"But I did everything right, I added the sugar, the juice-" Trish began but Ally interrupted.

"What juice? You don't add juice to candyfloss!"

"Ooooooh," Trish sighed. Suddenly both boys walked over to them, their hair was messy and their faces were blank.

"Guys, are you okay?" Ally asked slowly.

"WHAT?" Austin shouted.

"Why are you shouting Austin?" Trish asked.

"I'M NOT SHOUTING!" Austin shouted again.

"What's wrong with you?" Ally asked.

"WHAT? I CAN'T HEAR YOU! DEZ WAS SCREAMING DOWN MY EAR FOR THE WHOLE RIDE!" Austin shouted.

"Oooooooooh!" Both girls said and laughed. They then noticed that Dez was staring blankly into space.

"What's up with Dez?" Trish asked loudly so Austin could hear.

"HE'S STILL IN ROLLERCOASTER SHOCK, GIVE HIM A FEW HOURS!" Austin replied loudly.

"I know how to snap him out of it," Trish said and walked over to Dez.

"Dez, you chipped a nail," She whispered into his ear. He snapped out of it immediately.

"WHAT! My poor nail!" He cried dramatically.

"IT'S OKAY DEZ, IT'S JUST A NAIL!" Austin shouted and put a hand on Dez's shoulder.

"Why are you shouting Austin?" Dez asked.

"DON'T ASK!" Austin shouted and sighed. Mr's Ypmurg walked past them and said to Dez.

"Hey drama queen, nice hair!" She burst out laughing and continued to walk away.

**10 minutes later, back at the candyfloss stall**

"This isn't juice Trish, it's laxative tea!" Dez exclaimed.

"WHAT!" They all shouted in shock.

"Well the words 'LAXATIVE TEA' on the front kinda gave it away," Dez replied.

"Trish I can't believe you put a whole litre of laxative tea in the candyfloss machine!" Ally laughed.

"NO WONDER PEOPLE WERE COMPLAINING ABOUT THE CANDYFLOSS!" Austin yelled.

"You should have seen the size of the toilet line! And it smelt awful!" JJ said and they all laughed.

"Trish! Your bad candyfloss has affected over 200 people! YOUR FIRED!" Her boss shouted angrily.

"Oh well, we all knew it was gonna happen anyway," Trish shrugged and then they all headed back to Sonic Boom since it was only 6:00pm.

* * *

**Back at Sonic Boom, JJ has been picked up by Mrs De La Rosa and now the four friends are just hanging out like usual**

"I can't believe everything turned out alright, just like in the movies," Ally smiled.

"Yeah, I'm so happy my hearing finally came back," Austin said.

"Guys, your hair is really freaking me out," Trish said looking at the boys' extremely messy hair. Dez suddenly shook his head for about 2 minutes, when he was finished, his hair was back to normal.

"Dez, how did you do that?" Ally asked.

"Practise makes perfect," Dez said dramatically and they all looked at him questionably. "My hair gets messed up a lot, especially in the morning." They all nodded and smiled.

"Austin your hair is still a mess," Ally giggled and began to smooth it back into place. This sudden action startled Austin but he didn't react. As soon as Ally realized she was still smoothing his hair after a few minutes, she pulled her hand away awkwardly and looked down to hide her blush. Trish smirked while Austin and Dez just exchanged confused glances, obviously oblivious to the situation.

"Hey Ally, don't you need to get something from the practise room?" Trish said trying to help her friend out of the awkward moment.

"Yes I do Trish," Ally lied unconvincingly.

"Your a REALLY bad liar Ally," Dez chuckled and Austin nodded.

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaat? I'm not lying, what are you guys talking about?" Ally said nervously. Austin could still tell she was lying by her eyes, but decided to drop the situation.

"Okay, we believe you," He smiled and both girls rushed upstairs.

**In the Practise room**

"It's not what you think Trish, I just think his hair is really soft!" Ally blurted our as soon as the door shut.

"Ally don't be stupid, your completely in love with him!" Trish said getting slightly frustrated.

"No I'm not!" Ally said childishly.

"Fine, you'll realize eventually," Trish replied simply and went back downstairs.

'Trish is crazy, I don't like Austin like that and I certainly don't love him! D-do I?' She thought to herself and sat down on the piano bench.

"Don't be silly Ally, your just imagining these feelings. Their not true," She said to herself, but didn't realize how loudly she had said it.

"What feelings?" A voice asked from the door, she turned around quickly to see...

**Well that's is for episode six, I'm sorry if it was a bit rubbish. Hope you liked it! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! I don't own Heart skips a beat by Olly murs ft Rizzle Kicks, here is the song link watch?v=j5dFe-WKuPs (I think it works if you type it into youtube)**

**Guest Starring**

**Marianne Muellerleile as Ms Ypmurg**

**You guys already know people like JJ and Trish's mom. BTW, if someone eats or drinks something with too much laxative in it, they get diarrhea, I watched it in an episode of 6teen once. I don't own Austin and Ally. I know Ally is kinda annoying, being in denial all the time, but trust me, she will definitely realize soon, it's killing me keeping it from you, thanks for being so patient. Thanks for reading too means a lot, I will try and update soon. The next episode is called Sick Songwriters and Slimy Stuff.**

**Bye!**

**Krissy xxxx :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Episode 7: Sick Songwriters and Slimy Stuff**

**Hi everyone! Thanks for the reviews, your all really supportive, they make me want to update faster! I hope you liked episode 6, but if you have any critisisms feel free to tell me, just don't be tooooo harsh. Please review this episode aswell. I know it probably feels like not much Auslly is happening, but trust me it is coming really soon, I can't wait to write those episodes! Well here is episode 7, Enjoy!**

"What feelings?" A voice asked from the door. She turned around quickly to see Dez, his face showed confusion, but then again, Dez's face always showed confusion. She felt relieved that it was him who had heard her talking to herself, it would have been much harder to face Austin or Trish. She smiled to herself, knowing that Dez was incredibly gullable and very easy to trick.

"Dez, you are dreaming, everything I just said wasn't real and we aren't in the practise room," She said in a mystical kind of voice while doing weird hand gestures. Dez just stared at her.

Ally, I'm ginger not stupid," He replied dramatically and sat down on one of the chairs. Ally sighed and looked down.

"So I guess you know I was talking about Austin?"She said bluntly, Dez gasped loudly.

"WHAT!" He shouted and squealed girlishly. "I thought you were talking about how much you don't like Elvis because he's smelly! I DIDN'T KNOW YOU LIKED AUSTIN! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" He screamed loudly until Ally clasped a hand over his mouth.

"Dez, stop screaming and calm down," She whisper shouted quickly. He stopped screaming and relaxed slightly.

"So, how long has this been going on?" He asked in a gossipy girlish tone.

"Nothing's been going on, I don't like Austin," She replied trying to sound calm.

"Are you sure?" Dez asked.

"Yes," Ally replied.

"Are you really sure?" He asked again.

"YES!" She shouted, getting slightly frustrated. "Dez listen to me, you can't repeat anything you just heard, okay? I definitely don't have any romantic feelings for Austin."

"Why not?" He whined like a four year old.

"Because- wait, why do you care so much Dez?" She asked curiously.

"Because I've always wanted to be the flower girl at yours and Austin's wedding," He said dramatically as if he was imagining it.

"Really Dez? Of all the things at a wedding and you want to be the flower girl?" She laughed.

"Yeah, who wouldn't want to be the flower girl at their best friends wedding," He replied and chuckled to himself.

"Wait a minute, me and Austin aren't going to get married, now leave!" She said quickly and began to push him out of the practise room.

"But Ally you-" He began but she slammed the door in his face. She sighed and then sat down on the piano bench.

"Maybe a song will take my mind off everything," She thought to herself and began playing random keys.

**10 minutes later **

"Uhhhh, I can't think of anything to use for a song! What is wrong with me," She said quietly, suddenly she felt a strong pain in her head.

"I hate headaches," She sighed and layed her head on the piano gently. Suddenly her phone beeped to signal that she was getting a call, she quickly answered it.

"Hello?"

"Ally where are you? It's 9:30pm you should be home by now, especially since we have to wake up early tomorrow for the Annual Sonic Boom sale!" Lester replied excitedly, probably because there would be loads of customers which meant loads of money making.

"Sorry Dad, I'll be home soon," she replied weakly.

"Ally are you okay? You sound ill," Lester asked.

"Ill? Come on Dad I never get sick, no germs can stop good old Ally-D," She said awkwardly.

"Hurry home okay, see you soon, now I have to get back to watching my how to be a millionaire in just 4 days DVD," He squealed and then hung up the phone.

"Oh Dad, what he wont do for quick money," Ally chuckled and headed home.

* * *

**The Next Day at Sonic Boom**

The group of friends were at the store waiting for the sale to start. Austin, Trish and Dez had come to help out.

"For the last time Trish, penguins are fish!" Dez said dramatically.

"No you Doof! They're birds!" Trish replied loudly.

"What kind of birds can't fly?" Dez shouted.

"What kind of fishes have feathers?" Trish shouted back.

"GUYS STOP!" Austin shouted. "Penguins are obviously fish Trish and everybody knows it."

"Thank you," Dez said smugly.

"WHAT!" Trish said angrily. "Ally, tell them penguins are birds!"

"Guys, penguins are definitely birds," Ally said weakly from behind the counter.

"Are you okay Alls?" Austin asked and walked closer to her. "You seem a bit sick."

"Yeah you do look a bit orangish," Dez added.

"It's greenish you dimwit," Trish said angrily.

"Yeah sure it is, just like how penguins aren't fish," Dez replied sarcastically.

"They aren't fish!" Trish shouted.

"Yes they are!" Dez shouted.

"AREN'T!"

"ARE!"

"AREN'T!"

"ARE!"

"GUYS STOP!" Austin shouted and looked back at Ally. She smiled weakly.

"I'm fine, really," She said to them.

"Ally are you sure the sale is today? It's already 10:25am and nobody's here," Trish asked.

"Yeah, they always come at 10:30am on the dot," Ally replied.

"You sure?" Dez asked.

"Of course she's sure of she wouldn't have said it!" Trish said loudly.

"No one asked you, little miss penguins are birds and not fish," Dez said dramatically and put a hand on his hip.

"They ARE birds you nut head!" Trish growled.

"Hey, don't call me nut head, it's ginger nut head," Dez said loudly.

"Who cares, nut head!" Trish replied loudly.

"Again with the nut head!" Dez shouted.

"You know what, I'm not even gonna try to stop it this time," Austin sighed and Ally giggled, while Trish and Dez kept on arguing.

"The customers should be here in 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1," She said but nothing happened.

"See, they can't always be here at exactly that time-" Austin began but got cut off by loads of people rushing through the store doors. Ally smiled smugly at him.

"You were saying," She said.

"Yeah yeah, you were right," He replied.

"Aren't I always? Now come on guys lets get to work." She smiled and they all nodded.

Trish quickly smacked the back of Dez's head to signal that the argument would be continued later. Then they all began to help Lester with the store, Ally and Austin were at the counter handling the money, Dez was carrying boxes up to the storage room, and Trish was lazily showing people where the instruments were.

**Half an hour later**

"Here you go sir that will be $30 please," Ally said quickly. "No maam this isn't a pillow store. DEZ, STOP CLEANING THE INSTRUMENTS WITH ELVIS' SPIT!" She shouted in frustration.

Dez was doing weird and random stuff aroung the shop like usual, Trish had fallen asleep on some drum kits, and Lester had left just 10 minutes after the sale started, to go to free sample time at the foodcourt. So Austin was the only one left still helping Ally. Ally's sickness was getting worse and worse, but she wouldn't tell anyone, she didn't want them to worry about her.

"We need $20 change Austin," She said weakly.

"Are you okay Ally? You look ill," He replied worriedly and handed her the money.

"Yeah, I'm fi-," She began but couldn't finish, everything suddenly went extremely blurry and then she slowly fell back into Austin's arms.

"ALLY!" Austin shouted and tried to shake her awake. When she didn't wake up, he lifted her up bridal style and pushed through the crowd to the practise room.

"It's okay Alls, your gonna be fine," He whispered softly while laying Ally gently down on the couch, then he rushed downstairs to the busy store.

"Okay people! Your gonna have to leave because I have a sick songwriter upstairs!" He said dramatically with worry in his voice.

"Shut it pretty boy, we ain't going no where!" Ms Ypmurg's manly voice boomed from the crowd, other customers replied in agreement and kept ignoring Austin.

"Dez! I need your help!" Austin shouted and in a matter of seconds, Dez was standing right next to him.

"What do you need buddy?" He asked quickly.

"Ally fainted and needs to get to the hospital. I need you to get everyone out of the store and wake up Trish," Austin blurted out.

"How should I get them out, there are just too many of them!" Dez cried dramatically and shook Austin's shoulders, as if it was a matter of life and death.

"This is important Dez, we have to use- desperate measures," Austin replied and Dez gasped dramatically.

"You don't mean-" He began but Austin cut him off by nodding. "I'm on it!" Dez saluted and then dramatically squeezed through the crowd. Austin then ran back up to the practise room to Ally.

"Come on Alls, let's get you to the hospital," He whispered and then lifted her up again, he put her arms around his neck so they weren't drooping, and her head was lying gently on his chest. As he walked down the stairs, he noticed that the people were running crazily out of the store and smiled to himself, knowing this was Dez's doing.

"Great job Dez!" He exclaimed happily. "I knew the extra toe on your left foot would scare them away."

"To be honest I don't think it's that weird," Dez said calmly.

"Trust me, it's weird," Austin replied bluntly and smiled. "Hey where's Trish?"

"Over there," Dez replied and pointed to Trish who was still fast asleep on a drumkit. The boys walked over to her quickly.

"Don't worry Austin, I'll wake up Trish and we'll meet you at the hospital," Dez said and Austin left after saying a quick goodbye. "Hmm, if I were Trish, what would wake me up?" Dez thought to himself and tapped his cheek. "Maybe Elvis could help me think." He said stupidly and left to get Elvis from his grandma's house.

**20 minutes later**

"Elvis! We've tried everything, why can't Trish wake up?" Dez whined and the llama grunted in reply, weirdly, the boy seemed to understand him.

"Really, you think she might be dead?" He replied and Elvis grunted again.

"Yeah your right, she wouldn't be snoring and drooling if she was dead," Dez said. "Hey I have an idea!" He exclaimed and walked over to Trish. He knelt down and whispered into her ear.

"Trish, will you marry me?" A few seconds later, Trish's eyes snapped open and she jumped up.

"ABSOLUTELY, POSITIVELY NOT!" She shouted and Dez smiled goofily at her.

"I knew that would wake you up," He said proudly. "Now come on we have to get to the hospital!"

"Why, did you break an arm?" Trish asked hopefully. "Or even better, a leg!" Dez glared at her.

"No, I didn't break anything," He said and she sighed in disappointment. "It turns out Ally actually _was_ sick, she fainted in the middle of the sale. Austin caught her and is carrying her to the hospital as we speak!"

"WHAT! Dez why didn't you wake me up!" Trish shouted angrily and smacked Dez's head.

"OUCH! I tried, but you sleep like a rock!" Dez said while rubbing his head.

"Okay okay, let's stop arguing and get to the hospital!" Trish shouted and they both rushed out of the store.

"WAIT! I forgot Elvis!" Dez shouted but Trish pulled him back.

"Oh forget your stupid Llama, we have to see if Ally's alright," She growled. "Now if we don't get there in the next 10 minutes, I'm going to hurt you."

"Okay," Dez squeaked and they continued to run to the hospital.

* * *

**1 hour later at the hospital**

"AAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLYYYYYYYYYYYY! WWWWWWWAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKEEEEEEEE UUUUUUUUUPPPPPPPPP!" Dez said in slow motion while shaking Ally's shoulders.

"Erm Dez, why are you talking in slow motion," Austin asked.

"Makes things more dramatic," Dez replied and did a dramatic hand gesture.

"No, it makes things more stupid. And stop shaking Ally's shoulders, the doctor said she should wake up after an hour or two," Trish said, Lester was crying dramatically in one of the seats.

"It's all my fault! I should have known she was sick, instead I went to free sample time at the food court! So what if those free samples tasted great, I should have stayed at the sale. I'm an awful awful person-" He whined until Trish interrupted.

"Mr Dawson it's okay, we're all to blame because we didn't notice she was sick." She then noticed Austin sitting silently in his seat, staring at Ally on the hospital bed.

"Austin, are you okay?" She said.

"Not really, I should have known she was sick, I feel so bad," He replied.

"Welcome to the club!" Lester whined, and then burst into new tears.

"Please don't cry Mr D, or I'll start crying too!" Dez said dramatically and then began crying with Lester.

"Oh guys, don't cry, stay, strong," Austin started, but then began crying babyishly with Lester and Dez.

"Uh men, such babies," Trish sighed.

"Tell me about it," A quiet voice said from the hospital bed. They all whipped their heads around to see Ally sitting up, smiling.

"ALLY!" They all shouted and hugged her tightly.

"Hi everyone, guys you can stop crying now," Ally said softly.

"We weren't crying," Both boys and Lester blurted out quickly.

"Sure you weren't," Ally and Trish said sarcastically.

"So do you feel better?" Austin asked and hugged her again which made her blush.

"Slightly, but I still feel kinda ill," She replied, suddenly the doctor entered the room.

"Oh good your awake," He said. "We're still working out which medicines or tablets to give you, the problem is, we don't know what made you sick, so we don't know what to give you."

"Don't worry doc, I have a medicine making kit from when I was 6 years old! Ally will be better in no time," Dez said happily, while the doctor left the room.

"Erm no offense Dez, but I want to get better not worse," Ally said and they all laughed, except Dez of course.

"Fine, don't believe me then, but I will make a great medicine that will take Ally's sickness right away," Dez replied and they all rolled their eyes.

"Uh this is awful, I have so much to do this week, but I'm sick," Ally sighed and coughed.

"Don't worry Alls, we can do all that stuff for you," Austin smiled and Dez nodded.

"We will?" Trish asked worriedly.

"Of course we will Trish, why else would Austin say it?" Dez said and chuckled to himself, Trish rolled her eyes.

"But you guys know how lazy I am!" She said but stopped when she looked at her best friend sitting weakly on the bed. "I mean, of course I'll help Ally, since you always do stuff for us."

"Thanks Trish, my list of things to do is in my bag if you guys want it," Ally smiled while Dez walked over to her bag. He pulled out a thick pile of paper and they all looked at it in shock.

"You do _all_ this stuff, every month?" Austin asked.

"Not, every month," Ally replied. "Every week!" Austin, Trish and Dez's jaws dropped as they stared at their best friend in shock.

"Wow, your really busy," Austin said.

"I know, how come we didn't notice you did all this stuff before?" Dez asked.

"I do it without telling you guys, so I don't cause a fuss," Ally smiled.

"Oh you wouldn't cause a fuss Ally, right guys," Dez said happily, Austin nodded but Trish was no where to be found.

"Trish?" Ally called.

"TRISH!" Both boys shouted when they noticed her trying to sneak out of the door.

"Guys please, if I can't keep a job for a week, how do you expect me to help do all that?" Trish whined, pointing to the thick list of paper.

"Bad friend, bad," Dez said to her as if she was a puppy.

"Oh shut it nut head, I'm not a dog," Trish growled.

"Could have fooled me," Dez mumbled, somehow the rest of them heard it and Trish became even more angry.

"What did you say?" She said loudly and stepped closer to him.

"I said- erm-er er er, AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Dez screamed girlishly and dashed out of the room.

"Hey! Get back here!" Trish boomed and ran after him. A few seconds later they ran back into the room and said at the same time.

"Oh by the way, hope you get better Ally!" After a second, Trish was chasing Dez angrily again, which left Austin, Ally and Lester in the room.

"Oh Ally, I'm so sorry, I'll never leave you when your sick ever again!" Lester said dramatically through tears.

"It's okay Da-" Ally began but the Doctor burst through the doors and interrupted her.

"Quick, some nurses are giving away FREE LOLLIPOPS!" He shouted, Lester's eyes widened.

"WOWEEE! FREE LOLLIES! LETS GO BEFORE ALL THE PATIENTS STEAL THEM!" Lester shouted dramatically and ran out of the room with the doctor.

"So much for never leaving me when I'm sick ever again," Ally mumbled and Austin laughed.

"I have to go soon Ally, are you staying overnight?" He asked.

"The doctor said I'd have to stay until I'm completely better," She replied.

"Alright, Me, Trish and Dez will do some of the stuff on your list and then be back to visit at the end of the day," He said while getting up from his seat.

"Do you really have to go Austin, I'll be so lonely here on my own," Ally sighed.

"I know Alls, that's why I brought your book," Austin smiled.

"DON'T TOUCH MY BOOK!" Ally shouted weakly and snatched the book out of his hands.

"Don't bother snatching it, I already read it," Austin smirked. Ally froze and her face flushed completely. 'If Austin read my book, he must know all the weird feelings I've been having lately! This is sooooo embarrassing,' She thought to herself.

"You what!" She shouted angrily, he laughed and hugged her tightly. She relaxed and hugged him back, feeling his warmth and kindness.

"Kidding," He whispered into her soft hair, she smiled in relief.

"Austin Monica Moon, you'd better leave before I hurt you for tricking me," She said jokingly. He held up his hands in defence and left the room quickly. Ally couldn't help but feel a little sad when he left, but quickly brushed it off and began to write in her book.

* * *

**Back at Sonic Boom, Trish, Dez and Austin are discussing their plan to help Ally**

"Okay guys you know the plan, I go to her cloud watching club, Trish goes to her weekly book club meeting and-" Austin began but was interrupted by Dez.

"And _I_ run the store with Mr Dawson, then try and make a medicine cure," He said excitedly.

"Yeah, I don't think that's a good idea," Trish said bluntly.

"Come on Trish, I think I can make a medicine to cure Ally," Dez replied in a matter of fact tone.

"Not that, the running the store part, I kinda like this store and don't want it to burn down in the next few hours," She replied.

"Good point," Austin said.

"HEY! Do you guys have no faith in good old Dezmo? I wont let the store burn down!" Dez said dramatically and crossed his arms.

"Fine, but if anything happens, I am NOT cleaning it up," Trish replied.

"Hey, anything's better than watching white puffy things float across the sky," Austin moaned.

"Yep," Both Trish and Dez said at the same time.

"Okay so what if we all meet back at the hospital at 6:00pm, to visit Ally and tell her about our day," Austin smiled.

"That's exactly what I was gonna say," Dez said and put a hand on his hip while Trish rolled her eyes.

"See I'm acting like Ally already," Austin said proudly. "See you guys later!" He said while walking out of the store. A few seconds later he entered the store again.

"Hey guys, do you know where to find a cloud watching club?" Austin asked with a clueless look on his face.

"Yep your acting like Ally alright, like Ally wouldn't know where to find a cloud watching club," Trish said sarcastically.

"Where _do_ you find a cloud watching club then Trish," Dez asked.

"I dunno, never said _I _was acting like Ally," Trish replied, both boys smiled and rolled their eyes.

* * *

**At the hospital at around 7:00**

Austin, Dez and Trish walked slowly into the hospital room, they all looked awful. Austin was wearing a cloud watching t-shirt that was covered in tomato ketchup and mustard. His blond hair was soaked and he had no shoes on. Trish had a book club t-shirt on, her normally curly hair had turned frizzy and was sticking up in weird places. She also had no shoes on. Dez was wearing only his orange and yellow polkadot boxers with bright green suspenders, but unlike Trish and Austin, he had his shoes on. Ally, who was sitting up on the hospital bed, looked at them with curiosity.

"Erm guys, what happened?" She asked slowly, while they all collapsed into some nearby seats.

"We tried to do some of the stuff on your list," Austin began.

"But as you can probably tell, we failed miserably," Dez finished.

"Ooooh, but nothing bad happened did it?" Ally asked worriedly.

"Weeeell..." Both boys said nervously, and Ally gave them a look that said 'Tell me exactly what happened.'

"Okay so here's what happened..." Austin started.

**{FLASHBACK}**

_"Trish hurry up! If we don't get to the cloud watching club on time, then you'll be late to your book club and then by the time we get back to Dez, Sonic Boom would have already burned down- wow I sound like such a dork!" Austin chuckled to himself while Trish was tiredly following him._

_"I'm so tired Austin, I can't go on! Let me get to that boring book club so that I can sleep," She whined._

_"Trish, we've only been walking for 5 minutes, and you don't sleep at a book club," He replied._

_"Really? Your not supposed to sleep at book clubs? Well I do anyway," Trish laughed._

_"So does every normal teenager," Austin replied._

_"But Ally doesn't," Trish added._

_"I rest my case," Austin said and they both laughed._

**{END OF FLASHBACK} **

"Hey! I'm normal!" Ally said childishly and then pouted.

"Oh Ally, sure you are," Dez said sarcastically.

"Ironic coming from you guys, I mean who looks the most normal right now?" Ally said proudly, the boys looked themselves over and sighed.

"Man I hate it when she's right," Dez said dramatically.

"Hey, can I get on with the story now?" Austin asked and they both nodded.

**{FLASHBACK} **

_"Okay Trish you can leav-" Austin began but before her could finish, Trish sprinted off. _

_"Sure, now she can run fast!" He said to himself and continued to look for the Cloud watching club. __"Come on Austin think, If I was a cloud watcher, where would I go?" He began to think hard until the answer came to him. "Of Course! The library, Ally loves it there!" He said and then began to run towards the library._

**_At the Library_**

**_Austin has just arrived and notices that the book club is happening there too, Trish is already sleeping in a very weird position._**

_"Hi girls, I was wondering if you knew where the cloud watching club is?" He asked the group of girls._

_"What are you doing here Austin, your a boy," A girl from their highschool asked._

_"Oh hey Tracey, I'm just here to find the cloud watchers," Austin replied cheerily, she just glared at him._

_"What kind of cloud watchers look at clouds from inside a building you doof," Tracey snapped while snorting nerdily._

_"Oh your right," Austin sighed._

_"And, NO BOYS ALLOWED AT THIS BOOK CLUB!" She shouted at him._

_"Why not?" Austin asked._

_"Because your a boy, and a blonde one at that. Your dumb," She said bluntly while all the other girls except Trish, snorted in agreement, it sounded so geeky._

_"Okay I might be a blonde boy, but that doesn't make me dumb," Austin replied defensively, no one insulted his hair and got away with it!_

_"Prove it then, answer this math question faster than me," Tracey said and Austin smiled to himself, knowing he was very quick at math. Both of them looked at the question on the paper, after a few seconds, Austin said._

_" Easy, 2.7yx+6t." All the girls looked at him in shock when they realized that he was correct. Tracey was so angry that she pulled out two random tubes of Ketchup and mustard from her pink fairy bag, and sprayed it all over his shirt._

_"Lucky guess," She mumbled, pushed up her glasses obnoxiously, and left the library. __The rest of the girls followed quickly._

_"Haha! Sore loser!" Austin shouted childishly and fist pumped the air. Suddenly, he remembered that Trish was still sleeping.__ He shook her shoulders crazily, trying to wake her up but she remained asleep._

_"Trish, you brother JJ has taken over the world!" He whispered into her ear and she immediately jumped up._

_"NO! I KNEW THIS WOULD HAPPEN!" She screamed._

_"Relax Trish, I only did that to wake you up," Austin replied calmly. _

_"Thank goodness," She replied happily. Austin suddenly noticed her hair._

_"Erm Trish, your hair kinda, exploded!" He laughed and she looked up to realize that her hair had stuck out in weird positions from her nap. It was also very frizzy now._

_"Oh man! This is like last year's bad hair day all over again," She whined._

_"It's not that bad- Okay okay it is that bad!" Austin chuckled and she rolled her eyes. Suddenly, Austin thought there was something they were forgetting. "Hey Trish, have we forgotten something?" They thought for a few seconds until it hit them like a pile of hard rocks._

_"DEZ! HE'S RUNNING SONIC BOOM!" They exclaimed at the same time and then dashed out of the library._

**{END OF FLASHBACK} **

"I can't believe Tracey said that about blondes! I mean, most of them are really smart," Ally said angrily.

"Austin's only smart in math, other than that he's just dumb," Dez said bluntly and chuckled, while Austin glared at him.

"You can't say I'm dumb Dez, until last month, you thought that when a woman was pregnant, she ate a whole watermelon and that's why her tummy was so big, then it turned into a baby during the birth," Austin said and Ally giggled.

"Isn't that what happens?" Dez asked.

"You know what, let's change this subject," Ally said quickly. "So now I know why Trish's hair is all weird, and your T-shirt is covered in ketchup and mustard, but why is Dez almost naked, why is your hair wet and why aren't you and Trish wearing shoes," she asked Austin quickly.

"Well..." Austin continued.

**{FLASHBACK} **

**_At Sonic Boom_**

_"I don't know why Ally moans about this job, it's so easy!" Dez said happily from the counter, he stupidly hadn't noticed the long line of angry customers, waiting for him to help them. Suddenly he heard a loud voice shout._

_"FIRE! FIRE FIRE! RUUUUUUN!" _

_"Fire? Where?" Dez shouted worriedly and then turned around to see a small flame on the counter._

_"Oh, that fire," He said calmly. "FIRE!" He screamed girlishly and ripped of his T-shirt, he quickly used it to put out the fire, while still screaming like a maniac._

_"See nothing to worry about," He said dramatically and then noticed that everyone had run away. Suddenly Trish and Austin ran in. "Hey guys," he said calmly, as if nothing had happened._

_"Dez? Did anthing happen," Austin asked suspiciously._

_"Nope, why would you think that?" Dez replied nervously._

_"Because your not wearing a shirt," Trish said annoyedly._

_"Oh, that, I used it to put out the fire," Dez blurted out quickly and looked down._

_"FIRE!" Both Trish and Austin shouted._

**{END OF FLASHBACK} **

"FIRE!" Ally shouted weakly because she was still sick.

"Yep fire, then Dez decided to take of his pants too, just to even things out," Austin said and rolled his eyes at Dez.

"You know what, I think I've heard enough of this crazy story, if I hear anymore, It'll just make me stressed, and you all know what I'm like when I'm stressed," Ally said dramatically.

"Don't worry hardly anythings ruined," Dez said, trying to calm her down.

"Hey Trish, your being unusually quiet," She said and they all looked at Trish, they realized that she had been fast asleep since they came into the room.

"Man, the girl can really sleep," Dez said dramatically, while Austin and Ally nodded.

"Speaking of sleep, I should get some rest, I have a really bad headache," Ally said weakly and lied down on the bed.

"Ally wait, before you sleep, I have a medicine cure to give you," Dez said dramatically and pulled out a container from his backpack.

"Dez, are you sure this is a good idea?" Austin asked.

"Austin, of course it's not a good idea, but not good ideas make the world go round," Dez replied.

"That made absolutely no sense," Ally sighed. "But I'll try it, nothing else seems to be working."

"Great!" Dez exclaimed excitedly, he slowly opened the container which unleashed a disgusting stench, Austin and Ally began coughing crazily.

"Wow Dez! That smells even worse than your room," Austin said while coughing.

"My nose! I CAN'T GET IT OUT OF MY NOSE!" Ally shouted and began overreacting.

"WHAT IS THAT STENCH!" A voice boomed grumpily from the seats, they all turned around to see that Trish had woken up and was holding her nose.

"Calm down guys, the smell wears away in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1," Dez said and they all sighed in relief when the smell was gone.

"Dez was it your fault I woke up? I was having a dream that I was Bill Gates' DAUGHTER! I HAD MY OWN MONEY TREE!" Trish said dreamily but then turned angry. "And just when I was about to buy a shoe store, your stupid smell woke me up!"

"Don't blame me, blame the smell," Dez said and pointed to the container. "Okay Ally open wide." He said and began to do babyish aeroplane noises. When Ally saw the Thick, brown and green substance in the container, she quickly said.

"I am not eating that slimy stuff, I would rather lick one of Trish's toe nails."

"I think you should re-think that Alls, have you seen Trish's toe nails?" Austin laughed and Trish glared at him.

"Ally, eat the slimy stuff," Dez said slowly and walked closer to the bed.

"NO!" She shouted and crossed her arms childishly.

"Fine I didn't want it to come to this," Dez replied and walked over to her bag, he slowly pulled out her book. They all gasped dramatically and Ally's eyes widened.

"Don't do it Dez," She said worriedly.

"Then eat the slimy stuff," He replied.

"Come on guys is this really necessary?" Austin asked trying to stop the tension.

"Yes!" Dez and Trish snapped.

"Fine, sheesh," Austin said childishly.

"Okay Ally you asked for it," Dez said and dramatically opened the book. She sighed in defeat, knowing that she was too weak to get out of the bed and get her book from him.

"Fine, I'll eat it!" She said quickly and let Dez stuff a spoonful of the slimy gloop into her mouth. "UH, THAT IS THE MOST GROS-" She started but then suddenly fainted on the bed.

"ALLY!" The rest of shouted and rushed to check if she was okay.

**10 minutes later**

"So is she gonna be okay doc?" Austin asked worriedly.

"Yeah, what matters the most is that she is still alive," The doctor replied. "It seems she fainted because of something she ate, who knows when she will wake up." They all glared at Dez who was pacing dramatically around the room.

"Dez what exactly was in that Slimy stuff?" Trish asked.

"Oh some lemonade, some vitamins, some earwax, some brown paint-" Dez began.

"DEZ!" They all shouted at how stupid their friend had been to put that stuff in medicine.

"It was the lemonade wasn't it, I knew I shouldn't have put that in," Dez said dramatically and they all rolled their eyes.

"We should be getting home guys," Trish said looking at her watch.

"Yeah," Dez replied and went to hug Ally on the bed. "I'm sorry my cure didn't work Ally, please get better." Trish walked over and hugged Ally too, afterwards, she whispered.

"I know you can pull through Ally, your a fighter, you get that from me." she quickly wiped away a tear and left the room with Dez and the doctor. Austin looked over at his best friend's weak body on the bed and walked over to her. He looked up at the ceiling and said.

"God, Please help her. I can't lose her because she's my best friend, she means everything to me," He then leaned down and kissed her forehead gently. Ally's eyes fluttered open just as he left the room and she smiled, her cheeks were pink and she had a dreamy look on her face. She also noticed that her sickness was gone and she felt completely normal.

"What just happened?" She whispered to herself. The last thing she remembered was eating that horrible slimy stuff. After putting 2 and 2 together, she realized that the slimy stuff had probably made her faint, and while her friends were saying their goodbyes, Austin had kissed her. She smiled at the thought.

"Well I guess those stories of when the prince wakes the princess with a kiss are actually true," She sighed, and fell asleep dreaming about the kiss. She knew it was only a friendly peck and didn't mean anything, but she couldn't help but feel a fluttery feeling in her stomach. It was unexplainable and definitely new, but weirdest of all, it felt really nice.

**Well that's it for episode 7, I hope you liked it! BTW I completely melted when I watched the hug in couples and careers, it was beautiful, just beautiful. (Wipes fake tear from eye) Seriously, it was the sweetest scene in A&A so far for me! Okay, on with the Author's note, I don't own Austin and Ally. **

**Guest starring:**

**Aimee Fortier as Tracey**

**Marianne Muellerleile as Ms Ypmurg**

**You already know the names of others like the doctor and Lester. THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH FOR THE 52 REVIEWS! I seriously can't believe I am over half way towards my goal of 100 reviews, all I can say is thank you, the reviews make me so happy and are really encouraging. I can't wait to finish this first season, and get on with the second and third! I have so many ideas that I might explode! Please keep reading and be patient because I will ALWAYS update, I am determined to finish this story! Thanks again for reading, it means a lot. I will try and give you the next episode soon, It's called Insults and Ice Skating.**

**Bye!**

**Krissy xxxx :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Episode 8: Insults and Ice Skating**

**Hi everyone! I hope you liked episode 7 but as I always say, it's completely okay if you didn't. Thank you for all the fantastic reviews, your all so nice and encouraging! I don't own Austin and Ally. Please review this episode as well, I really want to know what you all think, and if you have any critisism PLEASE tell me, just don't be tooooo harsh. Thank you for taking the time to to read my story, it really means a lot. Well here is episode 8, enjoy!**

The four best friends are at the musical milkshake store, celebrating Ally leaving the hospital a few days ago. Trish and Ally are casually chatting, while Austin and Dez are having a milkshake chugging competition.

"3, 2, 1, GO!" They shouted and began drinking their milkshakes rapidly, while the girls watched in disgust.

"Seriously Ally, I don't know what you see in that boy," Trish said quietly to Ally and laughed.

"Neither do I- I mean, whaaaaaaaaaaat? I don't see anything romantic in Austin, sheesh Trish," Ally blurted out nervously, luckily the boys were too busy throwing down their milkshakes to notice.

"Ally, you have to stop denying it, YOUR COMPLETELY IN LOVE WITH THE BOY!" Trish shouted which distracted the boys and caused them to choke on their milkshakes.

"Help, HELP!" Dez spluttered while Austin coughed. Both girls rushed to their sides and wrapped their arms around the boys' bodies. Ally squeezed Austin's stomach strongly but managed not to hurt him, unlike Trish who was practically crushing Dez to death. The tall ginger boy had stopped chocking and was now just screaming for her to stop, but she was having too much fun squishing him to even notice. Ally's arms loosened around Austin when she noticed that his coughing had stopped, but she didn't want to let go just yet. Austin calmed down after the coughing, and just enjoyed Ally's small arms being aroung him for a while.

"Thanks Alls," He whispered after a few seconds and smiled. She suddenly remembered the position they were in and quickly removed her arms, while blushing. Both of their attention was then turned to Dez, who was hardly breathing, he was still squealing and trying to get away.

"TRISH STOP, DEZ ISN'T BREATHING!" Austin and Ally shouted and pulled Dez out of the strong girl's grasp. He began breathing out, and collapsed into a chair dramatically.

"Wow, who knew helping a chocking person could be so much fun," Trish laughed while they all stared at her.

"You know, something's telling me we should leave," Austin said quickly.

"Good idea," Dez replied breathlessly while the girls nodded. Just as they were all about to leave, a boy with darkish sandy coloured hair walked in confidently. He had blue-grey eyes and was a few centimetres taller than Austin. Trish's eyes practically popped out of her head and the rushed over to him.

"Well hellllllo, what's your name?" She asked smoothly. "Let me guess Mr HOT!" Ally burst out laughing at this.

"Hahahaha You called him hahahahaha Mr Hot haha because he hahaha _is_ hot! Man Trish you crack me up!" Everyone was looking at her now so she awkwardly stopped making a scene.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't old bunny sweater," The boy said while staring at Austin.

"Hello, Christopher," Austin smirked.

"Don't call me that," Christopher said babyishly and stomped his foot.

"But isn't that your name? Christopher," Austin said again purposely trying to annoy him.

"No I'm not called Christopher anymore, It's C-Dog," He said obnoxiously.

"Oh come on, of all the nicknames you could have and you picked, and you chose C-Dog," Dez said and chuckled to himself.

"No one was talking to you freckles," Christopher replied.

"Oh come on, It's been 3 years can't you just call me Dez?" Dez whined.

"Um guys, what's going on?" Ally asked curiously, Christopher's attention was now turned to her.

"Hey isn't she a little too pretty to be your girlfriend, bunny sweater," Christopher said to Austin. Ally blushed and looked down.

"She's not my girlfriend, and can you stop calling me bunny sweater!" Austin said annoyedly.

"WHAT ON EARTH IS GOING ON HERE BETWEEN YOU TWO AND THIS REALLY HOT GUY!" Trish shouted angrily.

"Well, this Christopher-" Austin began but was interrupted by Christopher.

"It's C-DOG!" He said angrily.

"Whatever, well me and Dez used to be friends with him when we were 13. We met at Camp Sing, Dance and Bake Cookies," Austin continued but was tihs time interrupted by Ally.

"Camp Sing, Dance and Bake Cookies? What kind of camp was that?" She asked and Dez rolled his eyes.

"Obviously they learn how to sing, dance and bake cookies there Ally, duh!" He said and both girls rolled their eyes.

"Well, Christopher was our roommate and at first we were all good friends. Until he sabotaged my performance at the opening campfire talent show," Austin said and the girls gasped.

"He sabotaged your performance?" Trish asked.

"Yeah," Austin replied.

"He put a mouse in Austin's pants just before he got on stage," Dez said and Trish burst out laughing.

"HE PUT A MOUSE IN HIS PANTS? MAN THAT'S PRICELESS!" She exclaimed.

"Personally, I don't see the bad thing about having rodents in your pants, actually it's quite refreshing," Dez said dramatically and sighed.

"Erm Dez, I'm pretty sure it's not refreshing," Ally smiled.

"Have you ever tried it?" Dez asked.

"Well no but-" Ally began but Dez interrupted.

"No buts, you have to try it before you jump to conclusions," He replied.

"Haha, you just said butts," Austin said childishly and started laughing with Dez, while the girls shook their heads at them.

"I don't understand, why would a hottie like you want to sabotage Austin?" Trish asked and batted her eyelashes.

"Well all the girls loved him, he was sweet, kind, talented, good looking. There was absolutely no hope for the rest of us guys so I had to do _something_," Christopher said.

"But Austin was just being himself," Dez said.

"Yeah, he _is_ sweet, kind, talented and _very_ good looking, it's not his fault that other guys get jealous because of it," Ally said and blushed when she realized what she had just blurted out. Austin was smiling at her while Trish was smirking, she could tell her best girl friend would be pestering her about all this Austin business later.

"Thanks Alls," Austin smiled.

"Oh stop acting all lovey with your girlfriend, bunny sweater," Christopher smirked.

"She's not my girlfriend, and stop calling me that," Austin whined.

"I understand why he's calling Dez freckles, but why is he calling you bunny sweater?" Trish said to Austin.

"That's funny, I still don't understand why he's called me freckles all these years?" Dez said stupidly and scratched his head.

"Because you have freckles moron," Trish growled and rolled her eyes.

"But Randy Frecklington had freckles all over his body, and you didn't call _him_ freckles," Dez said dramatically to Christopher.

"You were Austin's best friend, I had to pick on you too," Christopher replied simply. "And I call Austin bunny sweater because one day at camp, I was looking through his suitcase and found this really embarassing bunny sweater, I used it to blackmail him.

"Hey, my grandma gave me that sweater!" Austin argued. "And even though you blackmailed me with embarassing stuff, I still managed to make it look cool."

"Yep, like when Christopher made him dress up like a giant fish, he did some awesome dance moves infront of everyone and dived into the pool, it was so cool!" Dez said and laughed.

"It wasn't _that _cool," Christopher sulked.

"What are you even doing here Christopher?" Austin asked.

"It's C-Dog! And I'm in town to see my uncle Felix, I just happened to see run into my good friends bunny sweater and freckles," Christopher smirked.

"Just leave me and my many freckles alone," Dez said and dramatically flipped his hair while turning away from him and crossing his arms.

"I'll leave, if Austin agrees to have a competition with me," Christopher replied.

"Hmm, depends what it is," Dez said weirdly and tapped his cheek.

"An ice skating contest, at the new rink in the mall, this saturday at 11:00am, be there," Christopher replied and dramatically turned to leave but Trish stopped him.

"Wait, let me introduce myself, I'm Trish," She said sweetly and flipped her hair.

"And I'm leaving, more into tall girls anyway," Christopher replied rudely and left.

"JERK!" Trish shouted and crossed her arms angrily.

"Rejected! Rejected! Yeah you just got rejected! R-E-J-E-C-T-E-D REJECTED! R-E-J-E-C-T-E-D REJECTED! WOOOOOOOOOOO!" Dez cheered goofily while doing weird cheerleader actions and laughing crazily.

"Shut it you goofy, freaky, creepy, weird, annoying, stupid, smelly, jerkfaced, immature, silly, mad, nut head!" Trish bellowed so loudly that a passing customer's glasses flew off his face. Dez's bottom lip began trembling and then he suddenly burst into tears dramatically, everyone could tell they were fake though.

"Come on Trish isn't that a bit harsh," Austin said while looking at Dez.

"Yeah, I mean Dez only fake cries when he's upset and no tears are coming out, couldn't you just be nice to him?" Ally asked softly.

"Yeah, I'm very fragile," Dez said dramatically and began fake crying again.

"He was asking for it, I only insult him when he deserves it," Trish said.

"Please Trish, everyone knows you love hurting and insulting Dez," Austin said knowingly.

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaat? I don't purposely hurt and insult Dez just for the fun of it- oh who am I kidding, of course I do!" Trish laughed. "But I could stop if I wanted to."

"Prove it," Austin, Dez and Ally said at the same time, Trish's eyes widened.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"I bet that you can't not insult or hurt me for a whole week!" Dez said and suddenly stopped being upset.

"Your on, nut hea- I mean Dez," Trish replied and shook Dez's hand.

"Your so going down, De La Rosa," Dez said dramatically and flipped his hair. "I'm gonna annoy you so much that your gonna want to kill me!" He said excitedly and skipped out of the store.

"Bring it on Dezmond!" Trish shouted after him. "I'm so gonna win!" She said happily to Austin and Ally and then skipped out of the store like Dez had before.

"Trish is never gonna win," Austin laughed and Ally giggled.

"Definitely never gonna win, so what are you gonna do about the ice skating competition?" She asked and he gasped suddenly.

"ICE SKATING COMPETITION? I THOUGHT HE SAID RICE SKATING COMPETITION!" He shouted and began breathing in and out quickly.

"Calm down Austin, it's just an ice skating competi-" She began but he interrupted.

"It is not just an ice skating competition, last time I went ice skating, I slipped straight away and broke my thumb," Austin said sadly.

"Awwww, poor baby," Ally teased while he rolled his eyes. "But don't worry, I can teach you how to ice skate."

"You can ice skate?" Austin asked shocked.

"Don't seem so surprised," She replied and smiled.

"No it's just, you don't seem like the ice skating kind of girl, you seem more of the, bump into a tree while writing in her book kind," Austin said and Ally smiled again.

"That happened one time!" She exclaimed and nudged him playfully.

"I'm just kidding Alls, and I really appreciate you helping me," He said happily and pulled her into a tight hug, she suddenly felt butterflies in her tummy.

'Oh no! This is very bad, when we pull away I'm gonna get lost in his perfect eyes again. Okay Ally you can do this, just don't look him in the eyes,' Ally thought to herself quickly. When they pulled away, she stared down at her feet, trying not to make eye contact. Unfortunately for her, he noticed immediately.

"Are you okay Alls, did I do something wrong?" He asked worriedly.

"No of course not, I was just in the mood to stare at my feet," She replied awkwardly, Austin then raised his hand to her chin and used it to gently tilt her head up so that she was looking straight at him, their eyes locked and Ally couldn't help but smile.

"That's better, now I can see your pretty face," He smiled and she blushed deeply.

"Y-y-you, think I'm p-pretty?" She asked nervously.

"Of course, now quick let's get to the rink, I'm gonna need all the practise I can get!" He replied excitedly and they both headed for the ice rink.

* * *

**Meanwhile, at the Keyring stall in the middle of the mall**

"Keyrings! Get your keyrings here! Guaranteed to make your key look 10 times prettier!" Trish shouted while jingling keyrings around in people's faces. Suddenly Dez walked up to her with a determined look on his face.

"Hello Patricia," He said weirdly.

"Erm hey Dez, what's up?" She replied trying to as sweet as she could.

"Nothing much, just wanted to visit my buddy at her new job," He replied and smiled fakely.

"Okay," She said slowly. "But if your just coming to annoy me, there's no point, because I'm never gonna crack."

"Oh yes you will, I'll make you crack even if it's the last thing I do! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" He laughed evily and then left dramatically.

"Idio- I mean er, wow this is going to be harder that I thought," She said to herself and then turned back to the keyrings.

* * *

**At the Ice Rink**

"Austin hurry up and get over here, you wont fall," Ally said from the ice while Austin waited at the entrance.

"But Ally I can't do it," He whined.

"Yes you can, if you come I'll buy you a whole stack of fresh pancakes," She smiled.

"DEAL!" He shouted and dashed onto the ice, just when he was about to lose balance, Ally grabbed his hands and kept him upright.

"Thanks Alls," He said and smiled at her.

"See I knew you wouldn't fal-" She began but stopped when Austin slipped and landed hard on the ice. She burst out laughing.

"I spoke way too soon!" She giggled.

"Hey, don't laugh at a poor injured boy," He joked, she held out her hand for him to take but instead of trying to stand up, he playfully grabbed her hand and pulled her down with him. He made sure she landed on top of him so she didn't get hurt by the ice.

"Hey! I was trying to help you!" She laughed.

"Consider it revenge for laughing at me," He smiled. It was then that they both noticed how close they were. Their faces were only centimetres apart and he was still loosely holding her hand. They both blushed and tried to look away from eachother. Ally quickly got up off him and helped him to stand up after. They both smiled at eachother and tried to move on from their awkward moment.

"So, don't you think it was nice of the owner to give us 30 minutes to have the rink for ourselves?" Austin asked.

"Yeah, we're lucky all he needed was an autograph from Austin Moon," She replied dramatically and he chuckled.

"Yeah," He smiled. "So what are we going to work on first?"

"We're gonna work on speed skating," She replied and he looked at her confused, she rolled her eyes and said. "It's just running on ice."

"Ooooh," He sighed in realization and she smiled.

"Now hurry, we only have 25 minutes left," She said quickly.

"Ally relax, the owner wont mind if we accidently have a few minutes extra," Austin replied.

"A few minutes extra definitely matter! If we get caught, the owner could kick us out permanently and then the other stores wont like us and then we might get kicked out of the mall and then we'd have to go to another mall which could be full of crazy old ladies and annoying little kids and then _I_ would go insane and break something because all the annoying little kids would be annoying me and then I'd go to jail and spend the rest of my life giving my stale prison bread to some ex pro wrestler in the cell next to me because I'm such a PUSHOVER!" She replied dramatically in one breath, Austin looked at her in shock.

"All that because we accidently have a few extra minutes? Wow you really are paranoid Alls," Austin laughed.

"Austin, look at where you are," She said proudly. He looked around and noticed that they were a few metres away from where they had been a few minutes ago.

"Did I just skate over here without falling, just because I was distracted by your endless talking?" He asked and she nodded happily. "I've got to admit, that idea was pretty smart."

"I know right!" She replied excitedly. "Now we're gonna work on the speed skating and stopping."

"Okay let's do this!" He said happily and they high fived childishly.

* * *

**The Next Day at Sonic Boom**

"Hey Ally guess who got a job at, Sock World!" Trish sang and did her usual pose. She was wearing a huge cardboard sign that said 'Say no to SMELLY SOCKS!' and a white headband with colourful socks hanging off it.

"Let me guess, Dez?" Ally asked sarcastically and Trish rolled her eyes.

"No, me! This is the best job ever, all I have to do is show people where everything in the store is," Trish replied happily.

"That's great Trish, but I thought showing people around involved a lot of walking," Ally said.

"Oh your right, I'll just quit," Trish replied bluntly. "So where did you and Austin go yesterday, after what happened at the milkshake store?"

"Oh, we went to the ice rink, I was just teaching him how to ice skate. He's good at everything, except stopping,"

"What do you mean except stopping?" Trish asked curiously but before Ally could answer, Austin and Dez walked into the store. As the boys got closer, both girls noticed that Austin was limping.

"Austin why are you limping?" Trish asked and Ally chuckled guiltily.

"Ask our good friend Allyson," He teased and looked at Ally, she smiled nervously.

"Weeeeeeeell," She began with a high voice. "Austin didn't know how to stop, so I was demonstrating it for him, but I got kinda, distracted, so I crashed into him." Trish burst out laughing.

"HAHAHA YOU HAHA CRASHED INTO HAHAHA AUSTIN! MAN I WISH I'D BEEN THERE!" She shouted inbetween laughs.

"It's not funny Trish," Ally snapped. "I'm so sorry Austin, again." She said sadly and looked down.

"Don't worry about it Alls, I'll be fine in a few days," Austin smiled and she smiled back.

"What's wrong Dez? Your being unusually quiet," Trish asked the tall ginger boy.

"Nothing! Nothing's wrong! Why are you questioning me?! It's not like I'm planning anything to annoy Trish or anything! Why can't an innocent guy look at his stripy sneakers in peace!" Dez blurted out quickly while the others rolled their eyes. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He screamed girlishly and dashed out of the store. It was obvious to all of them that their goofy ginger friend didn't cope well under pressure.

"Wow, he's really bad under pressure," Austin laughed.

"You should be careful Trish, try not to call him names if he annoys you," Ally said.

"Oh please, Trish will probably crack tomorow," Austin laughed and Trish slapped the back of his head. "OUCH!" He screamed girlishly and Ally giggled.

"I'm not gonna crack tomorow!" Trish said annoyedly and stormed dramatically out of the store.

"She's so gonna crack tomorow," Ally laughed and Austin joined in. "Oh by the way, do you wanna practise more ice skating tonight, the owner Mr Coolo said we could practise for an hour after closing."

"Sure, should we meet there at around 8:00 ish?" He asked.

"Okay," She smiled nervously and started twisting her hair around her finger.

"Well I'll see you then, I'm gonna go do some _homework _with Dez," He replied and said the word 'homework' like it was a disease. He waved to her and then left the store. A few minutes after, Trish stormed back in.

"Hey Ally," She snapped but before Ally could reply she continued. "Can you believe Austin, he said I would snap tomorow! And can you believe Dez, he thinks he can crack me, huh fat chance!"

"Calm down Trish," Ally said calmly, while still twirling her hair around her finger.

"Oh Ally, thinking about Mr Cute again?" Trish smirked and Ally immediately removed her finger.

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaat? Pff I wasn't thinking about Austin pff, why would I be thinking about Austin?" She replied nervously and Trish rolled her eyes.

"Oh Ally, sweet, naive and completely in denial Ally, when will you see that you are completely in love with Austin?" She said.

"Trish that's impossible, I'm not in love with my best friend, it's crazy!" Ally replied quietly.

"Fine I'll stop talking about it," Trish smiled.

"Thank you," Ally said and they fell into a weird silence.

"But Austin _is_ perfect for you," Trish said quickly and Ally shook her head.

"TRISH! You said you wouldn't talk about it!" She whined.

"But it's true, I can't help it!" Trish exclaimed. "Anyway, I'm gonna go and quit my job, I think I'll start working at the Wendy's Wallpapers store." She said and then left the store. Ally smiled at her irresponsible best friend and couldn't wait to see her next job costume.

* * *

**At Dez's House at around 6:45 **

Austin has come over and the boys are trying to get their homework done without getting distracted.

"Come on Dez, let's get this home work over with," Austin sighed.

"But Austin, I have a new video game we could play," Dez whined.

"I don't care if you have a new video game Dez, we have to finish this homew-" Austin began but stopped when Dez started waving a zaliens video game in front of his face.

"Is that, zaliens 13 revenge of the brain sucking zombies the video game?" Austin said dreamily.

"Yep it sure is, but you don't wanna play it so-" Dez said sneakily but Austin stopped him.

"Wait wait wait, Let's not talk crazy talk, I'm sure just one game wouldn't hurt," He said quickly.

"Yes! I knew that would break you!" Dez said excitedly and they began the game.

**1 hour later**

"Yes I won!" Austin shouted and fist pumped the air.

"Yeah yeah I let you win," Dez sulked childishly.

"Hey Dez, wasn't there something we had to do?" Austin asked and then they instantly remembered their homework.

"OUR HOMEWORK!" They both shouted and began freaking out.

"Okay let's calm down, we can just do the homework later," Austin said while trying to calm down.

"But Austin, Mr Peters already gave us a warning last week, HE'S GONNA KILL US!" Dez shouted dramatically and shook Austin's shoulders crazily.

"Dez snap out of it! The worst he can do is give us detention," Austin said.

"Yeah, your right Austin. Hey don't you have an ice skating date with Ally?" Dez asked calmly.

"Yeah- wait what? It's not a date! She's just teaching me how to ice skate for the competition with Christopher," Austin said defensively.

"Okay okay, don't get all defensive on me dude, when does your dat- I mean ice skating lesson with Ally start?" Dez asked.

"Erm," Austin looked down at his watch and gasped. "NOW! Sorry Dez I gotta go, see you tomorow." He said quickly and rushed out of the room.

"Oh Austin, the poor sucker doesn't even know it's a date," Dez said and chuckled to himself. "Well I'd better plan how I'm gonna annoy Trish, I'm thinking a pie trick, It's perfect! That girl wont know what hit her, MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" He laughed evily and kept on planning his trick.

* * *

**At the Ice Rink at around 8:35 **

"Where is that boy?" Ally said to herself quietly on the ice. "I can't believe he's late-"

"I'm not late," Austin interrupted from behind her. She jumped in shock and almost slipped on the ice.

"Don't try and trick me, nothing gets past old hawkeye Dawson," She said awkwardly and he smiled at her dorkiness.

"Okay fine, I might be a couple of minutes late but does that really matter-" He said.

"Try 35 minutes late, you have some explaining to do," She said and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I'll explain everything after our lesson," He said.

"Okay, well you can speed skate now. I don't think you really need any tricks because Christopher doesn't look like the ice skating type of guy. You guys will probably just race around the ice, so we need to work on your stopping," She smiled.

"Sure, just try not to crash into me this time," He laughed but she looked guilty.

"I'm sorry about that Austin, I feel really bad," She whispered sadly. He immediately wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug, she wrapped her arms around his neck and nuzzled into his chest.

"Alls I'm kidding, don't be sorry," He said softly into her hair. When they pulled apart she stared into his eyes and felt her knees getting weaker.

'Okay so he has really beautiful eyes, that does not mean I'm in love with him or anything,' Ally thought to herself. He smiled warmly at her and she felt herself melt on the inside. 'Okay so he has a really beautiful smile too, that still doesn't mean I'm in love with him' Then he touched her cheek softly and broke their gaze, she smiled and blushed deeply.

"I could never be mad at you for doing something that was an accident," He said quietly.

"Thanks Austin," She smiled nervously.

"Come on let's work on my stopping, I don't wanna crash into something tomorow at the competition," He laughed and Ally smiled.

* * *

**Saturday, at the Ice Rink (The next day)**

"Guys I can't do it!" Austin said quickly. The four friends were at the ice rink entrance, waiting for Christopher, but Austin was beginning to get worried about the race.

"Of course you can! If you don't win Austin, then Christopher's ego will just get bigger," Dez said dramatically.

"Yeah, and if you don't win, he will always call you bunny sweater and always call Dez freckles," Ally said worriedly.

"I DON'T LIKE BEING CALLED FRECKLES!" Dez screamed girlishly while crazily shaking Austin's shoulders.

"And when I tried to ask him out, he rejected me. No one rejects Patricia De La Rosa and gets away with it! You'd better crush that loser guy or I'll CRUSH YOU!" Trish roared loadly.

"Wow thanks guys, that really reduced the amount of pressure I was alreadly feeling," Austin said sarcastically and Ally smiled.

"Sorry Austin, what we mean is, winning isn't everything and we don't care what happens, right guys" She said and he smiled at her thankfully.

"Wrong! Of course we care!" Dez exclaimed.

"DEZ!" Ally whisper shouted in annoyance.

"Don't worry guys, i'll try my best," Austin said.

"Well _your_ best isn't as good as _my_ best," Christopher said. While the friends had been talking, he had reached the ice rink entrance.

"Whoa when did you get here?" Ally asked surprised.

"A few seconds ago, and trust me, if I had been here longer you would have noticed," Christopher replied smugly and popped his collar.

"Why, because of your fishy body odor?" Trish said and the others laughed while Chrisopher rolled his eyes.

"No, you would have sensed my astonishingly good looks," He said confidently.

"Puh-lease, you are not that hot," Dez said dramatically and put a hand on his hip. "I could take you in a 'Who's Hotter' contest any day."

"That is not true!" Christopher argued childishly.

"It is _so_ true, I am so much more good looking than you," Dez said and poked the other boy.

"Oh no you did not just poke me!" Christopher said girlishly and soon they were in a full on poke war.

"GUYS STOP!" Austin shouted and split them up.

"Austin why did you stop it? That was quality entertainment!" Trish laughed.

"I know but me and Christopher-" Austin said.

"It's C-Dog," Christopher interrupted quickly.

"Whatever, well me and C-Dog have to get this ice skating thing over with," Austin said in annoyance.

"Okay, lets go in," Ally said but Christopher stopped her.

"Wait, before we go in I have to ask you something," He asked and she nodded for him to continue. "Did you use to live in Tennessee? Cause your the only Ten I See." He finished and put his arm around her. The rest of them groaned.

"Seriously, you have gotta work on your pick up lines," Trish smirked and Dez nodded.

"But I don't get it, if you keep saying she's my girlfriend, why would you hit on her?" Austin asked Christopher.

"Because she's just another thing I can steal away from you," He replied.

"Hey I'm not an object, you can't just steal me. The correct term is kidnapping," Ally said smartly and the others rolled their eyes and smiled.

"Alls, this is so not the time for your brainy comments," Austin smiled and gently pulled her away from Christophers arm to his chest, which made her blush.

"Oh who cares about you Ally, I can do better," Christopher said simply while they all glared at him.

"Oh you are so going down, no one says stuff about my best friends, especially Ally who is always kind to everyone, so I hope you don't cry when I beat you," Austin said dramatically and angrily.

"Bring it on, bunny," Christopher replied and they all went inside to get prepared.

**20 minutes later**

"Is that all, are we just racing around the rink?" Austin asked Christopher who was standing next to him on the ice. They were at the starting point while Dez, Ally and Trish watched from the sidelines.

"Yeah, but we have to avoid the other skaters. Are you ready to lose, bunny," Christopher replied obnoxiously and Austin rolled his eyes.

"Bring it, Christopher," He replied.

"It's C-Dog!"

"Whatever! Dez you can come now," Austin shouted to Dez.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!" Dez screamed girlishly and skipped onto the ice holding 2 flags. "I've always wanted to do this! 3, 2, 1, GO!" He shouted and the boys were off. Christopher was in the lead but Austin was very close behind.

"Go Austin!" Ally shouted.

"Yeah, you can do it buddy!" Dez cheered.

"KICK HIS BUTT AUSTIN!" Trish screamed loudly and the others looked at her. "What? I really don't like that Christopher guy." She said simply and Ally rolled her eyes.

"Look, Austin's taking the lead!" Dez said dramatically and started jumping up and down in excitement. Austin was almost in front of Christopher when Christopher's foot tripped him up, he crashed into the ice.

"Austin!" Ally screamed in worry.

"Too bad bunny sweater, maybe you'll have better luck next time," Christopher smirked and skated away, but before he could get very far, he was blocked by a very angry old lady.

"Going somewhere, boy?" She said in her manly voice.

"M-ms Y-y-ypmurg?" He stuttered. "What are _you _doing here?"

"I've come to avenge my grandson," She said simply.

"What?" He asked worriedly.

"Did I stutter? I said I've come to avenge my grandson. So get ready to be taken down, by a granny," She said evily and jumped on him.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! Get off me old lady!" He whined and tried to get her off him. By this time, Austin had stood back up. He had a scratch on his head and knees were bruised but he was still strong. When he saw Ms Ypmurg on top of Christopher squashing the air out of him, he laughed and began skating again.

"Wooo Hoooo! Go Austin!" Dez shouted and the others cheered, soon Austin had finished the race.

"AUSTIN YOU DID IT!" Ally shouted happily and jumped into his warm arms, he quickly spun her around and they hugged for a while.

"Thank you so much Alls, I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't taught me how to skate!" He smiled when they had pulled away.

"Oh it was nothing," She replied blushing and he laughed at her modesty.

"Austin, you have made me proud," Trish said dramatically and wiped a fake tear from her eye. "And what makes things better is that, that cheater is now being flattened by a grumpy old lady."

"Well done buddy, serves that guy right for calling me freckles," Dez said childishly. "Hey Austin, do you mind if me and Trish say something to Christopher. We kind of feel sorry for him."

"Go ahead," Austin said confused. Trish and Dez carefully walked onto the ice to where Christopher and Ms Ypmurg were.

"Hi Christopher, me and Dez were kinda feeling bad for you, so we wanted to- oh who am I kidding!" Trish laughed.

"We just wanted to say-" Dez began.

"WE WON SUCKER!" They both shouted and burst our laughing.

"Help- me!" Christopher whispered weakly.

"Oh we would, but you probably wouldn't want a freckled boy and a short girl to help you," Trish replied sweetly and they went back to Austin and Ally who were laughing with them.

"Hey Ms Ypmurg, why _are_ you squashing Christopher?" Ally asked.

"It's C-Dog," Christopher interrupted weakly.

"WHATEVER!" They all exclaimed,

"Because last year at my grandson's high school, there was a race going on and whoever won would get $100 in prize money. Well this pretty boy tripped my grandson up at the last minute and won the race. So when I saw him do it to you Austin, I decided to get my revenge," She said sneakily.

"Well thanks Ms Ypmurg you really taught that pretty boy a lesson," Austin said thankfully.

"Hey don't think I'm turning soft, I'm not afraid to do this to freckles over here next time he annoys me," Ms Ypmurg said and pointed at Dez.

"What is it with the FRECKLES THING?! He screamed girlishly and began freaking out.

"Everyone _calls_ you freckles, because you _have_ freckles, nuthead," Trish said and rolled her eyes while the others smirked.

"HA! WE KNEW YOU COULDN'T DO IT!" They exclaimed.

"Do what?" Trish asked in confusion.

"You called Dez a nuthead, which means you LOSE the bet!" Ally laughed.

"Oh come on guys, we all knew I was gonna lose," Trish sighed and they all laughed.

"Austin? Austin is that you?" An Australian voice said from the ice rink entrance. They all turned their heads to see a teenage girl, around their age. She had beautiful, curly brunette hair and brown eyes.

"Ashley?" Austin said happily and she nodded, he ran to her and they hugged tightly. Dez and Trish stared at them in confusion but in Ally's eyes, there was hurt. She couldn't tell why, but just seeing Austin's arms around another girl like that made her feel upset.

"Er Austin, who's this?" Trish asked slowly. The two pulled away from the hug and smiled at Dez, Trish and Ally.

"Oh, I'm Ashley, Austin's girlfriend."

**Well that's it for chapter 8, bet you didn't see that one coming! I am REALLY REALLY REALLY Looking forward to writing the next ep, I think you'll like it! **

**Guest Starring:**

**Marianne Muellerleile as Ms Ypmurg**

**Luke Benward as Christopher/C-Dog**

**Maia Mitchell as Ashley**

**The rejected song that Dez sang is from a Zoey 101 episode, here is the link watch?v=WudgTwuEVtA (Sorry about the bad quality) I don't own Austin and Ally. BTW Sorry about taking so long to update, I've been doing loads of end of year exams so I've been doing revision. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW, FAVOURITE AND FOLLOW! I will try to update as soon as I can but I'm still doing exams so don't expect anything to quickly. Thank you SOOOOO much for taking the time to read. The next episode is called Rocketships and Realizations!**

**Bye!**

**Krissy xxxx :)**


	9. Authors Note

**Author's Note**

**Hi Everyone! I'm sad to say that I'm taking a break from my Austin and Ally story. I'm not really getting much feedback lately, so I don't know what you guys think about the story and if you have any ideas for it. I really love writing, but if no one is reading there isn't really any point. So I'm going back to be a reader like the rest of you. Don't worry, I'm not stopping completely it's just kinda disappointing when I've finished a long chapter and no one is reading it. This isn't the end though, I _will_ finish this story, even if no one has read it. When I do update the next ep is called Rocketships and Realizations.**

**Bye! (But not forever, remember that)**

**From Krissy xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx :(**


	10. Chapter 10

**Episode 9: Rocketships and Realizations**

**Hi everyone! I bet this update is kinda surprising but I realized that loads of people actually read and don't review. WELL THAT'S A RELIEF, I THOUGHT NO ONE WAS READING! Well anyway, if your one of those people, please can you try to review because my dream is to get 100 reviews by the end of the story. I hope you liked episode 8, but it is completely okay if you didn't. Well here is ep 9, hope you enjoy it! **

"Oh, I'm Ashley, Austin's girlfriend," The Australian brunette said calmly. Trish and Dez still stared in confusion but Ally looked at the couple blankly. She didn't believe any of it, surely Austin would have told her that he had a girlfriend.

"I didn't know you had a, girlfriend Austin," Trish said while glaring at Ashley.

"Oh it's a long story, I'm just so happy she's here," Austin replied and smiled at the brunette next to him. Dez's eyes narrowed as he began to remember the girl.

"Hello Ashley," He said dramatically. "Been blackmailing anyone lately?" He flicked his ginger hair and turned away from her childishly.

"Dez? Your still friends with Austin?" Ashley asked curiously.

"Why wouldn't he be, they've been best friends since kindergarten," Trish replied in confusion.

"Oh it's just- never mind," Ashley replied nervously. "Hey Austin don't you wanna show me around?"

"Your staying!?" Austin exclaimed happily and spun her around while they both laughed. Ally's heart sunk, he had just done that to her and now he was doing it to a girl she didn't even know, who claimed to be his girlfriend. Suddenly, cream pies fell from the ice rink ceiling landing on top of all of them except Ashley. Trish shriecked in disgust and Austin licked some off his hand while Dez cheered. But Ally was too frozen to even notice, she just kept staring at the girl they had just met a few minutes ago.

"YES! My pie prank worked!" Dez shouted and started doing a weird happy dance, Trish slapped the back off his head. "OUCH! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!"

"For making pie fall on me after I had ALREADY LOST THE BET YOU DOOFUS!" She exclaimed angrily. Suddenly Ally snapped out of her trance and a feeling of anger came over her. She narrowed her eyes at Ashley, took some pie off her arm and swiftly threw it right her. It hit her right in the face and she screamed babyishly.

"Ally! What did you do that for?" Austin asked quickly.

"Uhh! My make ups completely ruined!" Ashley exclaimed. Ally mentally scolded herself for her actions and searched her brain for something to say.

"Erm -well-er- we were all covered in pie, and I didn't want Ashley to feel left out so I thought, why not throw pie at her so she can be covered in pie like the rest of us," She replied awkwardly.

"Come on Austy, I have to get cleaned up," Ashley said angrily and dragged Austin out of the store with her. Trish rolled her eyes.

"Okay Dez, tell us everything about that girl, if Austin knows her you must too," She said and Ally nodded.

"Fine, but can we get cleaned up first? I can't go round the mall with cream in my beautiful ginger locks, it could ruin my reputation!" Dez said dramatically and flipped his hair.

"What reputation? King of the dorks?" Trish laughed.

"No, King of the dorks with beautiful ginger hair," Dez snapped and the girls rolled their eyes.

"Hey Trish do you wanna come and clean up at my house? Dez we can meet you at Sonic Boom," Ally suggested and they both nodded.

**10 minutes later at Ally's house**

"Ally I'm really sorry, I know it was hard seeing the guy you like has a girlfriend, but you can't keep throwing stuff at her- you need to take dangerous action. I'm thinking the more push her down the stairs type of thing," Trish said excitedly and clapped her hands while Ally rolled her eyes.

"Trish, why would I want to push her down the stairs, and don't say because I like Austin because that isn't true," She replied.

"I wasn't going to say that, I just sorta thought you'd want to push a random stranger, who just happens to be your best friend's girlfriend, down the stairs," Trish said sarcastically.

"Trish I don't care if he has a girlfriend," Ally replied.

"Prove it then, repeat these words," Trish said and Ally nodded. "I Ally Dawson, don't care that Austin will be hugging, kissing and acting all coupley with his girlfriend Ashley because I'm happy for him and don't at all wish that it was me he was hugging, kissing and acting all coupley with."

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaat? Is that really necessar-" Ally began.

"SAY IT!" Trish roared.

"Okay okay, I Ally Dawson d-d-do-don't- Okay I can't do it," Ally replied sadly.

"HA! You can't do it because it would be telling a lie, and you have trouble lying!" Trish said triumphantly. Ally sighed in defeat and walked off to the shower.

**Back at Sonic Boom**

**Ally is working at the counter while talking to Trish, and they are both waiting for Dez**

"Seriously Ally I have no idea where to work next!" Trish exclaimed and Ally rolled her eyes.

"Trish it doesn't matter where you work, your probably gonna get fired the next day anyway," She replied bluntly.

"Well, someone's a little grumpy today, what's wrong?" Trish asked.

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat? I'm so not grumpy in fact I'm the complete opposite of grumpy, I'm totally ungrumpy if that's even a word because it sounds like a word but then again-" Ally babbled quickly while Trish rolled her eyes.

"Ally, 1) Ungrumpy isn't a word and 2) Your babbling," She interrupted. "Oh, I get what's going on." she said calmly when she realized what was happening with her best friend. Suddenly, Dez confidently walked into the store.

"Hey guys, as you can see my hair is back to it's usual beautiful self," He said dramatically and flipped his hair while the girls stared in annoyance.

"Dez we don't care about your hair!" They both snapped at the same time.

"Wow, someone's a little grumpy today, and by someone I mean Ally in case you didn't know Trish," Dez replied smugly while Trish angrily slapped the back of his head. "OUCH! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!"

"For talking to me like I'm a small child- and because I just wanted to hurt you," Trish replied sweetly.

"What are you guys talking about, I am not GRUMPY!" Ally said grumpily and slammed her book down on the counter which caused Dez and Trish to jump.

"Trish, Ally's scaring me," Dez whispered loudly so Ally easily heard.

"Dez, you really can't whisper," Trish replied simply. "And Ally isn't grumpy, she's just jealous and angry."

"JEALOUS! JEALOUS OF WHAT!" Ally shouted.

"First of all, there's no need to scream in my face, and second of all, your jealous of Ashley," Dez said dramatically.

"Why would I be jealous of _her_," Ally said quickly.

"Man Ally, I thought you were the smart one of the group," Dez sighed and Trish immediately looked at him.

"Hey! If Ally's the smart one then what am I?" She asked angrily.

"Well, Austin's the cool one, Ally's the smart one, I'm the eccentric and unique one, and _your_ the ugly beaver faced one," He replied dramatically while doing weird hand movements.

"What did you say?!" Trish exclaimed.

"I-I-I-I-I-said the snugly leaver laced bun?" He stuttered nervously.

"That's better," Trish replied and glared at him. "So Ally, you've entered the 7 stages of jealousy, the first stage is action."

"And she definitely took action when she threw that cream pie in Ashley's face HAHAHAHAHA!" Dez replied and began laughing crazily with Trish, they stopped when they saw Ally glaring daggers at them.

"So erm as I was saying, the second stage is anger and rage," Trish said quickly.

"And call me crazy but I would say you were going through that right now," Dez said sarcastically to Ally.

"Shut it Dez, I don't have any anger OR RAGE!" She roared and Dez screamed in fright girlishly.

"Dez stop screaming, you look like a tall ginger babyman," Trish sighed in annoyance and he stopped screaming.

"I can't help it! She's even scarier than you Trish- oh who am I kidding, no one's is scarier than you Trish, your like a short, scary, fierce gorilla!" Dez replied.

"Aw Dez, that's the sweetest thing you've ever said to me!" Trish said and then slapped the back of his head.

"OUCH! I thought you said that was the sweetest thing-" Dez started but was interrupted by Trish.

"I meant the scary part- not the gorilla part," She said simply while he rubbed the back of his head dramatically. "The third stage is curiosity."

"Hey has anyone seen Austin? Where did he go? Why didn't he tell me where he was going!?" Ally babbled quickly and it was clear that her curiosity stage had started.

**5 minutes later**

"I mean seriously why didn't he tell me he had a girlfriend? What's wrong with me? Doesn't he think I can keep a secret? What is wrong with that boy-" Ally had been asking random questions for the past five minutes. Trish and Dez where just staring boredly into space waiting for her to finish talking.

**10 minutes later**

"I mean what does that girl have that I don't have? I have brown hair, I have brown eyes don't I? It's her Australian accent isn't it? ISN'T IT!?" She babbled on. At this point, Trish had fallen asleep on the floor and Dez was reading a book called 'Why every human wishes they were ginger'.

**20 more minutes later**

"Guys? Guys, wake up, have you been listening?" Ally asked calmly. Trish and Dez where now fast asleep on the floor snoring weirdly. Ally rolled her eyes and thought to herself 'I wonder what made them fall asleep?' She crouched down and whispered into Dez's ear.

"Dez, Trish has cut off all your beautiful ginger hair," She then moved on to Trish and whispered in her ear. "Trish, Dez is about to kiss you." She then walked back to the counter and smiled to herself.

" 5, 4, 3, 2, 1," She said quietly and suddenly Trish and Dez jumped up from the floor screaming.

"DEZ GET AWAY FROM ME!" Trish shouted, at the same time Dez screamed "TRISH GET AWAY FROM ME!"

"Guys why are you screaming?" Ally asked inncocently.

"I- we- Dez- Uhh! Never mind!" Trish blurted out quickly.

"Erm Trish, I think Ally's finished her curiosity stage, what's next?" Dez asked after noticing Ally's calm and relaxed face.

"Uh oh, we'd better get out the tissue boxes because the next stage is-" Trish started but was interrupted by Ally randomly bursting into dramatic tears.

"Let me guess, the happy stage?" Dez asked stupidly, Trish face palmed in annoyance and shook her head.

"You really are an idiot Dez," She sighed.

"Why does everyone keep calling me names lately, I'M JUST ONE MAN!" He exclaimed dramatically.

"Don't kid yourself, your not a man," Trish snapped. "Don't worry, because Ally's in denial, these tears aren't actually out of sadness, it's just another stage she has to go through," She said calmly and handed her crying best friend a tissue.

"I'm nnnot jjeallous, can't a girl just have a good ccry once in a wwwhile?" Ally replied between the tears.

"No, no she can't," Dez said dramatically and put a hand on his hip. "So anyway, let's get back to the reason we're actually here."

"Oh yeah why _are _we here?" Trish asked and Ally shrugged.

"So that I can tell you about Ashley, duh!" Dez replied and both girls rolled their eyes. "So anyway, we met Ashley a few years ago in middle school, Austin had a huge crush on her when he first saw her. She had everything, the hair, the eyes, the Australian accent-"

"Okay we get it, carry on with the story," Trish interrupted rudely.

"Fine, so as I was saying, Austin had a huge crush on her before finding out what she was like. She was mean, bossy, dumb-" Dez continued.

"Dumb? Ironic coming from you," Trish interrupted again.

"Triiiish, llet Dez tttalk," Ally said between her tears.

"Thank you Ally, so Ashley asked out Austin and obviously the lovesick boy said yes, the poor sucker was so blinded by her appearance, that he didn't notice her awful attitude. They dated for a pretty long time. Soon she started blackmailing me, saying that if I didn't stay away from Austin, she would tell everyone at school that I have six toes on my left foot!" Dez continued dramatically.

"Wait wait wait hold up, you have an extra toe on your left foot?" Trish interrupted again.

"Trish stop interrupting me! So anyway, the blackmailing stopped when she moved back to Australia, and I haven't seen her since, until today that is," Dez finished.

"Wow, we have to tell Austin," Ally said.

"He wont believe us," Trish said.

"Of course he will, we're his best friends," Ally replied then suddenly burst into random tears. Dez walked over and hugged her.

"It's okay Ally, me and Trish are here for you- ooh what's that poster!" He said excitedly, immediately letting go of Ally and skipping childishly over to a poster on the wall. Trish rolled her eyes at Dez and handed Ally another tissue.

"What is it Dez?" She asked annoyedly.

"There's a poster for the new space and rockets movie!" He replied happily while jumping up and down.

"You mean the boring space movie for 8 year olds?" Trish asked.

"I used to watch those movies," Ally blubbered loudly.

"Dez! Ally is way more important than boring space movies! She needs us at a time like this," Trish said angrily.

"A time like what? I'm not upset-" Ally began but was interrupted by her own new tears.

"Trish, when's this stage gonna end, people are looking at us!" Dez whisper shouted to Trish quite loudly so Ally easily heard.

"Once again, Dez you really can't whisper and this stage should end pretty soon," She replied. "Oh and who cares about people looking at us, I'm used to it because you always draw embarrasing attention to yourself," She added and the tall boy gasped.

"I do not draw attention to myself, I DON'T! I DON'T! I DON'T!" He shouted childishly and stomped his foot, Now even more people were staring at the teens. Trish face palmed in embarrasment.

"Dez shut up," She hissed and he immediately obeyed.

"You know what? I miss the good old days when I was a fan of rockets and spaceships! I'm gonna become a proper alien buster again!" He exclaimed happily.

"Dez, Alien Busters are the Alien fighters from the space and rockets movies, that ship sailed 8 years ago," Trish replied bluntly.

"It's never too late to be an alien buster!" He shouted and fist pumped the air. "Starting tomorow, I'm gonna be a proper space and rockets movie supporter, and maybe if I'm lucky, they'll let me go to SPACE!" He shouted again and then rushed out of the store while Trish rolled her eyes and Ally still cried. Suddenly Austin and Ashley entered the store, Austin immediately rushed over to Ally and hugged her tightly while Ashley watched in jealousy.

"Alls, what's wrong?" He asked. She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and cried into his shoulder. Ally searched her brain for a response, she knew she couldn't tell him about the whole 7 stages of jealousy thing, but she didn't have an answer.

"I-I don't know," She whispered.

"You don't know why your crying?" Ashley scoffed.

"Obviously she doesn't know, or she wouldn't have said it," Trish replied angrily.

"Trish, don't be mean," Austin said quickly.

"Mean? Austin if you know me, you know that I can't help being mean,"

"True," He replied. "Ally seriously, what's wrong?" She suddenly stopped and crying stared into space for a while. Trish's eyes widened as she realized what was happening.

"Uh oh, the next stage of jealousy is hunger," She said quietly to herself and watched what would happen. Ally suddenly stepped away from Austin with a crazy look on her face.

"Wow what time is it? When is it lunch time, I'm starving?! Do you guys have any food?" She babbled randomly. Austin and Ashley looked at her in confusion and Trish couldn't help but smile.

"Erm if your hungry, we can get some food Alls," Austin said slowly and her face lit up. "But what happened? A few seconds ago you were crying and now your starving."

"Oh nothing I just realized I'm super hungry! Come on let's go!" She said excitedly and grabbed his hand to pull him out of the store. Ashley and Trish followed quickly.

* * *

**At Mini's in the Mall **

"These are sooo good, aren't these soooo good, don't you think these are soooo good!" Ally said dramatically with a mouth full of mini pizzas.

"Yeah Alls they are really good," Austin laughed. "Are you sure you don't want anything Ashley?"

"Yeah, I'm trying to watch my weight, unlike some people," She mumbled the last part that only Trish heard. The short Latina glared at the tall brunette and had to use all her self control not to take action. Suddenly Dez walked up to them with Elvis. He was wearing an astronaut suit complete with a round fish tank on his head, he had even managed to fit an astronaut suit and fish tank on the skinny llama next to him. They both looked incredibly silly and weird.

"Hey guys," The tall ginger boy greeted.

"Dez, is that a fish tank on your head?" Austin asked slowly.

"Yep, I hope you don't mind but I used your Mom's goldfish tank," Dez replied simply.

"Oh okay, what did you do with my mom's fish?" Austin asked and Dez stared back at him blankly. "Dez, what did you do with goldie?"

"I flushed him down the toilet," Dez replied simply.

"YOU WHAT?!" They all exclaimed.

"Kidding, I'm not that stupid," He laughed and they all sighed in relief. "I flushed him down the sink."

"YOU WHAT!" They all exclaimed again.

"Kidding again, I left him in a big bowl at your house Austin," He replied and they all sighed in relief again.

"Man, it feels so good to be an alien buster again! Fight the power!" Dez shouted dramatically.

"Oh come on, what babies watch awful alien movies?" Ashley said and they all gasped.

"Anyone who knows Dez and Austin, should know that they love alien and Zalien movies," Ally said with a mouth full off fries this time.

"What stage is Ally on," Dez whispered to Trish.

"Stage 5, the stuff your face stage," She whispered back and he sighed in realization. "It should be over in a few minutes though, this stage is really short. In the next stage, she'll go back to normal and have to face her feelings for Austin. Stage 7 is acceptance and it only happens when Ally stops denying she's in love with him."

"Man, girls are so weird, well me and Elvis are gonna go and get ready for space now!" Dez replied dramatically and skipped away with Elvis. Trish and Ashley rolled their eyes.

"Ally slow down, it's usually me who's stuffing their face with food not you," Austin teased Ally, she laughed and nudged him gently. Ashley's eyes narrowed in anger as her boyfriend teased and laughed with another girl, she had to take action.

"Hey Austy, do you wanna go watch a movie?" She asked sweetly.

"Er sure, but maybe later, I think something's wrong with Ally," Austin replied. Suddenly Ally stopped stuffing her mouth, gulped down her food and looked at Austin. The hunger stage was over and now her normal personality was back.

"Me? No I'm fine Austin, you go to the movies," She said, trying to sound happy.

"Are you sure?" He asked and she nodded. He then pulled her closer and wrapped his arms around her, she wrapped her arms around his neck and felt butterflies in her tummy.

'He is just so sweet and wonderful, but I don't like him or anything, of course I don't like him!' She thought to herself. When they pulled away she stared deeply into his eyes, he smiled at her and she sighed. He was an amazing guy and was always there for her, but he had a girlfriend. A pretty, confident and strong girlfriend. What did she have? She sighed in sadness and looked away from him.

"Come on Austy, let's go!" Ashley whined and pulled him away from Ally and Trish.

"It's about time you got to the 6th stage, the acceptance stage shouldn't be far now," Trish said when they were gone.

"Trish, are you still going on about the 7 stages of jealousy? For the last time, I'm not jealous," Ally replied.

"Yes you are, Ally your my best friend and I love you, but your being as stupid as- Amy Dimwittington!" Trish shouted and Ally gasped dramatically.

"You take that back, Amy Dimwittington was so dumb, she thought 1+1 was 57," Ally said.

"Where on earth did she get 57 from?" Trish asked in confusion.

"I have no idea, but I'm definitely smarter than her," Ally said stubbornly and crossed her arms.

"Ally I know your smarter than her when it comes to school stuff, but when it comes to your feelings, you are equally as dumb. Even Dez knows you like Austin, and that's saying something," Trish replied.

"Where is Dez anyway?" Ally asked.

"I dunno, let's go find him and ask what he thinks," Trish replied and they both set off to find Dez.

* * *

**An hour later in the practise room**

"Dez, why are you in here?" Trish asked as her and Ally walked into the practise room.

"And why are you hanging upside down?" Ally asked in confusion.

"Hey guys, I'm just preparing for my trip," Dez said calmly.

"Trip? Where are you going Dez?" Trish asked.

"Space of course, me and Elvis are going to Space!" He replied excitedly.

"Dez don't be silly, you can't go to spa-" Trish began but Ally stopped her.

"Trish, let to crazy boy dream," She whispered and Trish nodded.

"So Dez, how will hanging upside down help you prepare for space?" Ally asked.

"Man Ally, have you never been in a rocket before? When the gravity goes I'm gonna be floating around in the air, if I practice being upside down then I'll be used to the blood rushing to my head, duh!" Dez replied confidently and the girls rolled their eyes.

"Dez, turn right side up again, me and Ally have to talk to you," Trish said quickly.

"Nuh uh!" Dez replied childishly and shook his head.

"It's about Austin and Ally's relationship," Trish tempted and his eyes widened.

"Oooooooh! Okay!" He squealed and clumsily turned himself the right side up. "Step into my office." He said dramatically.

"Okay!" Ally said excitedly and dorkily opened an imaginary door, then took a big step in. Trish couldn't help but smile at her weird best friends.

"So, what's this about Austin?" Dez asked and crossed his legs, trying to act like a professional phsycologist.

"Well, Ally has gone through 6 stages of jealousy, and she _still_ wont admit that she has feelings for Austin and is jealous of his girlfriend," Trish said.

"Ahh the old 7 stages of jealousy," He said weirdly and Trish rolled her eyes.

"Don't try and pretend that you've known about the 7 stages for ages, I had to tell you what they were this morning," She snapped.

"This isn't about me, it's about Ally," He replied nervously.

"You guys! I'm not Jealous, I love Austin, but as a best friend," Ally interrupted.

"Oh brother," Trish and Dez sighed.

"Okay Ally, tell me all the things you like about Austin," Dez said and Ally smiled.

"Well, I love Austin's personality, he's so incredibly sweet and kind and caring, but he has a great amount of confidence too. He always looks out for his friends and I'm really lucky to have him. I also love his smile and the way he laughs and teases me. I love his soft hair, and he has those beautiful hazel brown eyes that just make me want to melt-" She said softly but stopped when she noticed Trish and Dez smirking at her. She rolled her eyes. "But that doesn't mean I like him or anything, I could have said the same thing about Dez."

"Ally, Dez didn't ask what you loved about Austin, he asked what you liked about him. You just said all the things you love about him," Trish said happily.

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaat? Pff I didn't say all the things I love about Austin, I said like," Ally said nervously.

"Why is it so hard for you to admit you've fallen for him?" Dez asked.

"Because I promised myself that I wouldn't. When I first met you and Austin I promised myself that I wouldn't develop a crush on any of you. I just wanted a nice friendship with two nice boys, if I did get a crush on one of you, the friendship would be ruined," She explained to Dez.

"But if you and Austin were a couple, you'd still be best friends," Trish said.

"Guys you've got the wrong idea, me and Austin don't like eachother and we are never gonna be a couple," Ally sighed. "I've gotta get back to work." She said and walked out of the room.

"Well you know what this means Dez," Trish said excitedly and Dez nodded.

"WHERE SHOULD WE HAVE THEIR WEDDING?!" They both exclaimed.

"Don't worry we've got at least 8 years to plan everything!" Dez said dramatically.

"Austin and Ally's wedding is gonna be awesome, everything's perfect- except the bride and groom aren't a couple yet, but they will be! Hopefully," Trish said excitedly.

"Yeah, I bet Ally will realize she loves Austin tomorow," Dez said while turning himself upside down again.

"Trust me, she wont realize until after a few days. I'd say about 3 to 4 days," Trish replied. "I'm gonna go see if Ally's okay, thanks for the chat Dez, your not completely weird after all."

"Thanks Trish, If you need me I'll be in the practise room, hanging upside down or eating lots of canned food with Elvis," Dez replied.

"And there comes the weirdness again," Trish mumbled while walking out of the room, she walked down the stairs and went over to Ally who was writing in her book.

"Hi Ally, sorry about all the Austin business earlier, let's do something else!" Trish said and Ally smiled.

"Thanks Trish, oh let's so some science homework!" She replied happily.

"Or _you_ could do some science homework, and _I_ could read this fashion magazine," Trish replied and took out a magazine from her bag.

"That's fine with me!" Ally said and began doing her science homework.

* * *

**3 Days Later**

**Ally, Trish and Dez are in the practise room, Trish is reading a magazine, Dez is doing more space related stuff, and Ally is going on about Austin spending too much time with Ashley and not turning up to their songwriting sessions**

"I mean it's been 3 days, why can't he just leave Ashley for a while? We need to write a new song," Ally said quickly while pacing the room.

"Elvis, you have to eat the tuna!" Dez shouted randomly at his llama.

"Dez Elvis is a llama, why would he eat tuna?" Trish asked, not even bothering to look up from her magazine.

"Because when I go into space, all I'm taking for food is canned tuna," Dez replied bluntly.

"Why?" Trish asked in confusion. "Why don't you just take some llama food for your so called trip. And while your at it, take some _nice _human food."

"For your information, tuna is a very tasty and delicious food," Dez replied dramatically.

"Yeah, for cats," Trish replied and rolled her eyes.

"Hey! Without Tuna this world would be nothing! Without Tuna, no one would have discovered fish! Without Tuna, ELVIS WOULD STARVE! DO YOU REALLY WANT ELVIS TO STARVE?!" Dez shouted dramatically with weird hand gestures.

"Dez, BE QUIET AND PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER!" Ally screamed and smacked the back of his head.

"Thanks Ally, I needed that," He replied slowly.

"So as I was saying, Austin is completely blowing me off, we haven't written a song in days and we need one for the website this weekend!" Ally said worriedly.

"Why don't you just go and find him Ally, I'm sure he wouldn't mind writing a song now," Trish replied.

"But what if he's with Ashley, I don't want to intrude or anything," Ally said.

"I don't care, just go and find him," Trish replied fiercely.

"Okay, see you guys later," Ally said quickly and then left the practise room. Before she could even get down the stairs she saw Austin walk into the store.

"Hey Alls," He greeted.

"Hi Austin, where's Ashley?" She asked.

"Oh she had to go home, which is good because we really have to get cracking at that song!" He replied excitedly. She smiled at his enthusiasm.

"Okay, let's go," She said and they both walked up to the practise room.

"Dez, Trish get out of the practise room," Ally said cheerily.

"But-" They began.

"I said get out of the practise room!" Ally said loudly in her scary voice. A few seconds later, Trish and Dez were gone and only Austin and Ally were left. They both sat down at the piano and began playing random keys.

"Listen Ally, I'm sorry I haven't been spending much time with you guys over the past few days, it's just-" Austin began.

"You were with Ashley, I understand," Ally finished. He smiled thankfully at her and pulled her into a warm hug, she wrapped her arms around him and sighed in content. She hadn't hugged Austin in days, and now realized how much she had missed the feeling.

"You really are awesome Alls," He said softly into her hair which made her blush.

'And your perfect Austin, in every single way,' She thought to herself and hugged him tighter. They pulled away slowly and Austin kissed her cheek softly, her stomach was suddenly filled with butterflies and she stared into his eyes. This time though, when Ally stared deeply into his eyes, she realized what she was feeling. She had felt it every single time he hugged her, kissed her cheek, smiled at her or even touched her hand, it wasn't just a weird feeling, and she wasn't sick. It was love, it always had been.

'I love you, Austin. I love you.'

**FINALLY! Say it if you want to because we were all thinking it! I'm really happy Ally**** finally realized her feelings, Austin will realize his soon too. Thank you all soooooo much for reading, it really means a lot. I don't own Austin and Ally. **

**Guest Starring**

**Maia Mitchell as Ashley**

**BTW, I don't have anything against Maia Mitchell, she's probably a really sweet girl but she acted as a mean person in a show called Mortified, so I thought she would be good for the part of Ashley, the Australian thing is just a bonus! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW, FAVOURITE AND FOLLOW! I really wanna reach 100 reviews by the end of this story so please comment. I called Mimi's goldfish Goldie because once I had a goldfish called Goldie, I loved that fish (It's dead now, a little tip, never feed a fish popcorn. Don't judge, I was only 7) As for the 7 stages of jealousy, I just made them up completely, if there are some real stages of jealousy, then I don't own them. I will try to update soon! There will be LOADS of drama in the next episode, it is called Tune Thiefs and Tree Huggers. **

**Bye!**

**Krissy xxxx :)**


End file.
